The Last Burning Embers
by BecomingScarlett
Summary: COMPLETE! - AN ALTERNATE ENDING TO MOCKINGJAY - 'I thought I watched her burn up in front of me, flames engulfing her small body and swallowing her whole. I remember waking from my nightmare with that image fresh on my eyelids. Maybe that was the only part that wasn't real. My mind was confusing what happened. Prim lives' - Katniss/Gale, tiny bits of Katniss/Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the storyline or the characters of The Hunger Games. This takes place end of Mockingjay/post-Mockingjay. Some of the end of the storyline of Mockingjay is changed, this is how I thought the story should have ended. Hope you like.

* * *

[1.] I awaken from a nightmare in a bright, white room, which is cold and unfriendly. There are no pictures on the walls, there is only white: white cabinets, white sink, white tiled floor, white sheets on the bed. The only other items in the room are machines running wires and tubes to me, beeping and flashing numbers. My eyes are fuzzy and taking all of this in is making me very dizzy. It smells strongly of sterile cleaning products and powdered latex gloves. I try to sit, but my muscles refuse to listen, and wonder what has happened to me? Why am I in the hospital?

My right arm has an IV running fluids into it, and I have a feeling one of those fluids is morphine. My arms and chest are covered in a thin gauze-like material, yellowish goo oozing from different spots. My instinct tells me to look away, not wanting to see such a gory sight, but since it's my body, it's hard to shut my eyes from the mess. Despite the stinging when I move my arms, I put my hands to my face and grasp the breathing tube that is almost gagging me now that I am breathing on my own. I must be pretty injured if I'm hooked up to all these machines and couldn't breathe on my own. I pull the breathing tube gently from my throat and take a few shaky breaths. I feel so weak and tired.

As my eyes shut, scenes flash before them. The streets of the Capitol rigged with death traps like being in the arena of the Hunger Games. I relive the deaths of most of my group: Boggs, Finnick, Leeg 1 and Leeg 2, Jackson...Gale being pulled away from me by the Peacekeepers, mouthing to me to shoot him but I didn't get the message. Now I don't know what happened to him. The worst to see, and hardest to comprehend is the scene at the Center of the Capitol when I came across President Snow's protection barrier of Capitol children, barricaded in and surrounded by Peacekeepers. I can't tell what is real and what is not when I think I remember realizing the only way in would be to attack all the Peacekeepers simultaneously, or come in from above and just then a hovercraft appears, but instead of my plan descending upon them it was supplies, which blew up moments later. The mess of blood and body parts is nauseating, and mangled children still alive, trying to crawl away from danger but not knowing where to go. The next thing I remember is my heart dropping in my chest when rebel medics rush in to help the Capitol children and one of them has the blonde braid of my little sister, my Prim…I tried to run to her, to warn her, I knew what would happen next. The second explosion. What I had awakened thinking was a nightmare was not. It was a flashback. It really happened.

A scream rips from my throat, agonizing, but uncontrollable. "Prim! Prim! No! Prim!" The pain that surges through my body with each scream is tortuous, what is left of my skin feeling as though it might erupt in flames again. My shrieks die down to whimpers as a nurse in white, complete with gloves and surgical mask, finally enters the room. She has a needle poised in between her fingers as I'm sobbing, "Please let me die. I don't want to be here. Just kill me." The nurse plunges the needle into my vein, my body goes limp, and my world turns black.

When I awaken next, I'm not sure if I am dreaming or awake. Gale is sitting by my side, his gray eyes looking down at me, shiny like he was about to cry, but Gale never cries. When he sees that I've woken up, he stands up quickly, rubbing his palms over his face.

"Sorry…" He mumbles, backing away from my bed and towards the doorway. I open my mouth to ask him to please not leave, but he excuses himself, "I have to go. I'll come back…"

He doesn't come back though. I close my eyes and dream of a time not so long ago, when I was his Catnip and he was my Gale. We bonded in our need to survive and provide for our families, but our friendship always meant more to me than a hunting partner. Gale wasn't just there to watch my back, he was my only confidant, the one who told me all his secrets and who listened to all of mine. The only one besides Prim who could bring a smile to my face and make me laugh like our lives weren't miserable. When we were together we weren't barely surviving teens without fathers who grew up too fast because we had to, we were just ourselves. Was that bond of ours gone forever now?

The next person I see is Peeta. Of course he would visit me. I feel guilty that I haven't thought of how or where he was since I woke up in the hospital. I don't even know how long it's been since the rebels won the war that day the bombs rained down on the Capital children outside of Snow's home. I know that is the result based on the fact that I'm in a Capitol hospital and the nurse who came in before to sedate me is one I recognize from District 13.

When I see Peeta's face, I am relieved to see he's okay and glad to see someone familiar. He sits by my side and holds the tips of my fingers, gently. He has burns on his hands, arms, and across his forehead, and I'm wondering if he was close behind me when the bombs went off. Maybe he knows what happened…

My voice is hoarse from screaming, but I croak out, "I know how you feel now, Peeta. I don't know what is real right now. I keep remembering things but not clearly. I'm so lost."

Peeta fills me in on what has happened, patient and kind, not at all like I was to him when he first got rescued from the Capital and brought to District 13. Although to my credit he was trying to kill me and I was happy to see him. Peeta tells me I've been out for a little over a week, and the nurse thought I would be drifting in and out for another week or so. My body had undergone eight different surgeries and skin grafts; the doctors did what they could to preserve what was left of my burnt flesh. I was lucky, they all said, to have had my pretty face spared from the flames. It was basically the only part of my body left unmarred.

"What do you remember about that day at the Capitol before the explosions?" Peeta asks.

"I remember the children, surrounded by the Peacekeepers in the Circle, and there were so many people, so much chaos. I used the flagpole to lift myself up so I could get a better view, and that's when the hovercraft appeared." I try so hard to keep my composure while telling Peeta what I remember. I only want to go over this once. It will be too hard to hear. "Even before the first round of bombs went off, I knew something was going to happen. I felt it. The second the supplies dropped I knew the bombs would be triggered. I dropped to the ground. I remember trying to run towards the barricades, to help. I saw…rebel medics run in. Prim-" My voice catches in my throat and I don't want to go on. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and dropping before I can stop them. "I couldn't get to her. I couldn't do it."

"Katniss, you don't even know," Peeta half-smiles, "what you did that day, you were so brave. You did make it to her. You flew to that barricade faster than I've ever seen you run, and you pulled out Prim, and you tried to get the other kids to follow you out, too. Prim is alive, Katniss."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far:) Here is chapter 2, it is kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. I'll try and update in about 2 days. Keep the reviews up, I love your feedback.

* * *

[2.] "She's alive?" I breathe, not able to accept the words I'm hearing. My beautiful, sweet, wise beyond her years Primrose is still alive? How can it be? I thought I watched her burn up in front of me, flames engulfing her small body and swallowing her whole. I remember waking from my nightmare with that image fresh on my eyelids. Maybe that was the only part that wasn't real. My mind was confusing what happened. Prim lives.

"She is," Peeta confirms. "But she doesn't look good. She's very badly burned, much worse than you. They say it will take her many months to heal her skin. That is, if she makes it through the next couple of weeks without catching an infection. This is going to be a rough time for her, she could still…" Peeta thankfully doesn't say _die_. I can't bear to hear I may still lose Prim.

"Where is my mother?" I ask, changing the subject. "Is she all right?"

"She's here, in the hospital. She's been helping with the injured. There are so many. The other medics wouldn't let her be involved with you or Prim's surgeries, so she's been working non-stop elsewhere, waiting to hear how you both are doing. She must not have heard you've woken up or she'd be here by now." Peeta rises slowly from his chair and leans down to place a quick kiss on my temple. "I'll find her."

He leaves, and I drift off, unaware until that moment how exhausted I still felt. I awaken a little while later when the door opens and footsteps approach. I rub the sleepiness out of my eyes and when they adjust, my mother comes into focus. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees me, they are already bloodshot with dark circles underneath, probably from lack of sleep. She looks overworked and thinner than before, but I am comforted at the sight of her, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I reach out to her, and she rushes to my side, grabbing my cheeks and kissing my forehead. She brushes my hair off my face and runs her fingers through it, tears dripping down off her chin.

"I thought I lost both of you," She chokes out, "I though both my babies were gone."

I find myself shushing her, soothing her like a child, like I did when Prim had a nightmare. I comforted her while she cried, and when she was finished, I asked her the question I needed an answer to. "How is she? Can I see her?"

"They don't want Prim exposed to possible infections. She's not allowed visitors yet. I haven't been able to be at her side. She looks so small and fragile. I don't know if she'll be okay, Katniss." Her body shakes with sobs again. I want to be strong, but I don't have the strength. I let myself go, and we cry together.

After a while, I have no more tears left. I am numb. My little sister is barely alive because of a grotesque plan President Snow devised, but for what purpose? Why would he kill Capitol children? How could he have known rebel medics would respond to the bombs and try to save the children? How could he have known Prim would be among them, because I know she was a target in that second round of bombs, but how did they know she'd be there? None of it makes sense. I feel it will drive me mad if I don't figure out the truth about what happened that day. If anything, I am even more determined now to know President Snow's fate. I still want to be the one to take his life.

A few days later, I am released from the hospital. On my way out, I get my first glimpse of Prim. Her room is directly across the hallway from my old room, something I wish I had known before I was discharged because I could have snuck in to see her. At least then I would've had my first heartbreaking looks at her in privacy, and not in a hallway full of people watching me, waiting to see what their Mockingjay looks like now that she's been burned and broken. I don't care what they think of me. I don't care if they think the tears on my cheeks show weakness, or the burns on my arms make me imperfect, or the blank stare in my eyes are almost robotic. What I have laid eyes on will stay with me long after I fall asleep tonight. Even when I was told what Prim looked like, I never pictured her like this. Although her face is basically clear of scarring, most of her hair was burned off, and from the neck down her whole body appears to be one giant mass of charred flesh. It is too painful to look at, so I look away.

"I know she doesn't look good," A nearby nurse speaks up, "but we're trying. Her body is heavily sedated, but even so we can only work on one section of her body at a time, so it's going to take a while. She won't look like this forever. Time heals all wounds."

"If she doesn't die from infection, right?" I ask flat out, knowing she won't tell me bad news even if she has it.

"That's what our biggest concern is at the moment, yes." The woman has blonde hair, like Prim's, and light brown eyes which look honest. "I know you don't know me, Katniss, but I think your sister is going to be fine. I'm taking good care of her, that I promise you. She's made it almost two weeks, and every day that she is alive improves her chances that much more."

I have one more question before I leave, "When can we see her? She must be so lonely. I don't want her to wake up alone like I was. Please tell me when she's well enough to be taken off the sedative. I want to be there, and my mother too."

"I will," The nurse agrees. "And Katniss, you're welcome to come look through the glass, I know it's not the same as holding her hand, but the offer stands."

I take one last look at Prim's small body connected to all those machines, and then make myself walk away. It angers me to see her that way. I wish I weren't so weak or I'd be demanding Snow's life be put in my hands right this moment. He will pay for all he's ever done to me, my family, my district, and all the districts of Panem. The anger burns through my veins, even more determined now that I know Snow is locked up somewhere close by awaiting a decision on his fate. In my eyes, there is no discussion, he is a man who kills children for sport and he should die too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I said this wouldn't be up for another day or two, but I managed to finish it early, so I wanted to post it for you. Thanks for the positive feedback, those of you who reviewed. I'm really enjoying writing this:) This was going to be one long chapter, but I ended up splitting it in half and making the second half chapter 4. I will have that one posted by Friday, if not sooner. Hope you guys like! Please review, it is great to read your input.

* * *

[3.] Ironically, my mother and I were assigned to stay in Snow's mansion, along with others who made it through the rebellion and are helping rebuild the Capitol. I am creeped out being in Snow's old home. It reminds me of him, and when I walk through the halls I swear I can smell that sickly sweet rose scent which had always meant Snow were nearby. I feel like he's here now, and I find myself constantly looking over my shoulder, even though I know he won't be there. Peeta told me he is locked up, awaiting the decision of his fate.

The mansion is impractically large and ornately decorated, reminding me too much of the first time I came to the Capitol, on my way into the 74th Hunger Games and my inevitable death. I never thought I'd be back here again, especially not in Snow's home. Everything is so surreal, I can't even think back to a time when I wasn't Mentally Disoriented, as my bracelet reads. Actually, yes, I do remember a time when I felt normal, but that time is long gone, never to return and it's better to not think back on it. It involved home, and my father, and innocent Prim, and Gale…who still hasn't come to visit me since that day in the hospital. I'm starting to think that was a hallucination and he was never there at all.

To calm my racing mind, I take a few deep breaths and repeat to myself the mantra Dr. Aurelius told me to use: _My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old. My home is District 12. There is no District 12. I am the Mockingjay. I brought down the Capitol. President Snow hates me. He tried to kill my sister. Now I will kill him. And then the Hunger Games will be over…_It helps a little bit.

The next few days, I wander through the mansion, checking out many of the hundreds of rooms. There are so many frivolous and unnecessary things in each and every room, and I think of the Seam in District 12, and how they barely had enough to get from one day to the next. The people in the Seam barely had enough food to feed their family's once a day, and they slept in shared beds because they couldn't afford another, and worked twelve hour days in the coal mines for pennies, while our President and all the people of the Capitol lived in the lap of luxury, never once worrying about something to simple as food. At first, I am bitter, but then I remember: We won. We can make a new start now, fix things for good, and make sure no one has to suffer for someone else to live like a King.

"Hey, Stranger," A familiar female voice draws my attention. It's Johanna. I hadn't seen her sitting in a chair in the far corner of the library I had ducked into to avoid seeing some of District Thirteen's guards. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in here, but I can see Johanna's brown eyes light up in a smile even though her whole face doesn't.

"Johanna," I try to smile, and it might not be the biggest smile, but it is sincere. "How are you?"

Her brownish-black hair has grown in more since I last saw her, just beginning to curl over the top over her forehead. She gestures for me to sit down next to her on the plush, red velvet couch, and I do. "How am I?" She rolls her eyes and cracks a sly grin. "I'm not the one who was in the hospital the past two weeks, so I have to say I'm doing better than you."

"You look really good," I compliment. Last time I saw Johanna was back in District Thirteen when we were both training to make it into the rebel army to go to battle in the Capitol. She had failed her test because the streets were flooded with water, which Johanna was tortured with at the Capitol, and she froze up, unable to prove herself capable of fighting with the army. She made me promise to kill Snow, on my family's life. I didn't, but since the rebels won the war, she doesn't seem mad at me for not yet fulfilling my promise. "I didn't even know you were here."

"Yeah, they let me come on the train when Snow surrendered. We left immediately." Johanna frowns, her face becoming serious. "Katniss, I'm glad you're okay. I visited you at the hospital, they wouldn't let me in the room, but I looked in through the window and…I don't know," She puts a hand to her face and presses her fingers into her eyelids, like she was preventing herself from crying. "Dammit, I have become such an emotional disaster ever since we won the war." It is odd to see Johanna, who is usually very hard and tough reduced to tears, especially since the tears seem to be for _me_. After composing herself, she says, "I'm just glad you're okay. And I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thanks. She's going to be okay though," I nod my head firmly, convincing Johanna and myself my words are true. "I know she is."

Shockingly, Johanna leans in and hugs me. "There's only one more thing to be done before we can leave this disgusting place forever." She looks at me, and I know what she means.

I nod, "Yes, and I'm keeping my promise. I'm going to kill him."

"Think Coin will keep her word on that?" Johanna voices what I've been thinking since discovering the rebels won the war.

"I hope so."

"Hey, so how's Gale doing? What are things like in 2?" Johanna's words are a shock to me.

"What do you mean? I didn't know he left."

Johanna's eyes widen and she carefully tells me, "I thought you knew. After they released him from the hospital he went to District 2 to help with rebuilding. I assumed he told you, or at least someone did by now."

"No." I am numb. "He didn't say goodbye. He didn't come to see me at all." I purse my lips together and lock my jaw to keep my chin from quivering. Behind my eyelids I feel a waterfall of tears building up. I don't want Johanna to see me like this. I don't even know why I'm so upset. "I…forgot I was supposed to meet my mom for lunch. I'll see you later."

"Katniss…" Johanna calls after me, but I'm already running out the door.

I can't believe what I just heard. Gale is in District 2 and he never even said goodbye. What did I do for him to stop caring about me at all? I know we've had a lot of disagreements the past few months, and ever since I returned from the Games the first time our relationship has been different, but I never thought he'd do something like this. I think back to what I overheard him say to Peeta when they thought I was sleeping, about how I'd choose the one of them that I can't survive without. Didn't he know how hard it was for me? How I loved them both and it was near impossible to choose. How I already had so many decisions in my life made for me and I don't know how to make one for myself anymore? He must hate me, that's the only reason why he'd do it. He must not care anymore.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize that I've walked upon another section of the mansion I've yet to discover. The odor of roses is strong here, and though most would probably find the scent pleasant, to me it is nauseating. I'm curious enough to follow my nose down the long hallway, and then turn right, stopping directly in front of a set of double doors paned with frosted glass. Surprisingly, there are two guards, one male and one female, dressed in the gray uniform of District Thirteen's army. I wonder what they're guarding…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finished this a lot sooner than I thought, so I'm posting early since I want to get to the next chapter where Gale may or may not be making an appearance... ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** A big portion of this next chapter has quotes directly from Mockingjay, as you'll realize once you start reading, but not everything is the same so give it a chance, it's not a complete re-read. Also, in the last chapter, I realize the soldiers in the book weren't wearing District 13's gray uniforms, but there will be a reason why they are.

* * *

[4.] The guards gawk at me for a moment, each looking to the other for a direction in an almost comical way, before crossing their guns in front of the doors so I can't pass. The man speaks up first, "This area is closed off, Miss. No one is allowed in."

The woman corrects him, "Soldier. You can't go in, Soldier Everdeen. President's orders."

As she's speaking, one of the doors behind the guards opens and Paylor, the commander from District Eight, slips out, closing the door so quick I can only catch a glimpse of what is inside: lots of greenery and colorful flowers. An indoor conservatory? Why would they be guarding a greenhouse? Something is going on…

I can feel a deep frown appear on my face when the female guard tells Paylor, "She doesn't seem to want to listen to us."

Paylor watches me carefully for a moment, seemingly looking me over like I were about to attack them or something. I'm unarmed, of course, and still healing from 3rd degree burns, so I'm not surprised when she deems me harmless. She gestures for me to step closer to her and tells me in a low voice, "I'm going to let you in, but only for a minute."

I nod my head and thank her, not sure why she's letting me inside. I push through the door before she changes her mind, and am brightened by the beautiful sight in front of me. Even though part of me recognizes this used to be Snow's special place, I am comforted by its splendor. The air is thick and humid, perfect conditions for plant life. I stroll slowly past clusters of flowers, many I've never seen before, in every color imaginable. I'm attracted to an area growing strictly roses, which were clearly Snow's favorite. There are red roses, yellow roses, white, pink, orange, blue, purple, and some are just buds while others are in full bloom. I reach out a hand to touch one, but stop short when I hear _his_ voice.

"That's a nice one," He says. I am frozen in shock. **Snow.** "The colors are lovely, of course, but nothing says perfection like white."

Through the cluster of roses and through the vines of ivy hanging down from the ceiling, I can see Snow sitting at a small table, a tray of food in front of him. His skin looks a sickly green color, but his eyes are trained on me still as cold and snake-like as I remember them. I am horrified when I realize he's been here the whole time! I thought he was locked away in a cell somewhere, for once in his life being treated as he should be, like a criminal. No such luck. Who would've ordered him to be kept here under such nice conditions?

_Coin_. Of course. The answer comes to me as soon as it enters my brain, because obviously Coin is already trying to set the standards for the 'new era' that even if a President is overthrown they will be treated with respect until the time of their sentencing. I think that's just her way of saving her own ass if she messes up in the future.

"I was hoping you'd find your way into my quarters." Snow's tone is frank, but it's hard to decipher what he really means by it. Before I can ask him to explain himself, he erupts in a fit of raucous coughing which he smothers with a cream-colored handkerchief. When he pulls it away from his mouth, the cloth is stained with big bold droplets of blood.

I take a few careful steps towards Snow's spot at the table, but don't want to be too close to him. He looks weak and sick, but I can't feel bad for him. He deserves to feel the way he does. He deserves worse. I take notice of the shackles on his ankles and I'm glad at least he doesn't have complete freedom; he's still chained to this room. It might be pretty, but it is still a jail cell, and Snow has to know what is waiting for him when he leaves.

Snow pours himself a cup of tea from a small gold trimmed pot on the table. He offers me a cup but I shake my head in refusal. "All right then." He drinks the tea without sugar or cream. After a few sips he continues on conversing as if we are old friends, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am to hear about your sister, Primrose, yes? Will she be all right?" I grit my teeth, sending daggers with my eyes at Snow for even mentioning Prim. How dare he? I should strangle him right now. "What happened was completely unnecessary, wasteful even. I was about to issue an official surrender when they released the parachutes." My face must give away my complete disbelief. He said _they _released the parachutes, as in the rebels? No. That couldn't be possible. "Oh, Katniss, you didn't really think I was behind that, did you? Let's think about this for a moment. If I had access to a working hovercraft, my only concern would have been making an escape. What resolution does it serve me to kill Capitol children? Now, we both know I'm not above killing children, but I am not wasteful. I take life for a very specific reason, and _that?_ There was no purpose for that, none at all."

I can't speak. He's lying. But…something in me falters and I don't know what to believe. I have a brief flashback of the moment before the parachutes fell and the first bomb went off in the courtyard, how amongst the chaos I could feel something was about to happen. I hoisted myself up on that flagpole for a reason, to see what was going on. I saw the hovercraft the moment it appeared and the way it all played out, the first bomb, and the medics running out, it was so…familiar.

It isn't until Snow starts commending Coin on her deviously brilliant plot to ensure Snow had no allies left amongst the Capitol, by killing their children, and with it their trust for him. "Did you know they played it live?" Snow's eyes stare into mine and he raises an eyebrow as if to ask if I get what he's saying.

The worst part is I do understand what he's saying. Who would have the idea to play that horrific moment live for all to see but an ex-Head Gamemaker, whose job used to be that very same thing? Plutarch. But he wasn't the one who came up with the bomb or the design. Now I remember…back in District Thirteen, in the Special Weaponry room where I went one time with Gale. He and Beetee were working on some designs based off Gale's traps, playing on human sympathies by sending in one bomb to kill the victims and the second to kill the rescue team. Gale even said, _"Beetee and I have been following the same rulebook President Snow used when he hijacked Peeta."_

Snow's voice brings me back to the present, "My failure was being so slow to grasp Coin's plan. To let the Capitol and districts destroy one another, and then step in to take power with Thirteen barely scratched. Make no mistake, she was intending to take my place right from the beginning. I shouldn't be surprised. After all, it was Thirteen that started the rebellion that led to the Dark Days, and then abandoned the rest of the districts when the tide turned against it. But I wasn't watching Coin. I was watching you, Mockingjay. And you were watching me. I'm afraid we have both been played for fools."

My mind struggles with what to think of these facts that Snow has shared with me, because I really don't see why he'd lie when he knows he's going to die soon. But he is sometimes tricky to decipher what he really means by what he says, so I don't want to take him at his word. I keep my face emotionless when I finally speak my first and only words to Snow this day, "I don't believe you."

Snow shakes his head in mock disappointment, "Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen, I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other."

I've had enough. I turn and go back the way I came, pausing to clip that white rose I was looking at before. I'll have them put it in Snow's lapel the day I kill him, my target to shoot straight through his heart. Then I rush out, wanting to get as far away from Snow and his words as I can. But I can't stop hearing his voice, can't stop thinking about what he is saying. Even after I exit the conservatory and thank Paylor for approving my entrance, promising not to mention this to anyone, and after I find my way back to my room in this maze of a mansion, I still feel like I'm in the greenhouse. Before, I'd had no doubt that the hovercraft that dropped the bombs belonged to the Capitol, it had the Capitol seal, they didn't fire on the enemy, and they have been killing children for a long time. I never considered what Snow insisted was true, that the rebels, and Coin specifically who gave the order to drop the double-bomb on the courtyard. No. They couldn't have done that. Children are too precious. Snow must be trying to manipulate me, like always, trying to turn me against the rebels and possibly destroy them.

But…I know that double-exploding bomb was formulated by Beetee and Gale. Could the Capitol have the same kind of bomb? It is possible, but remembering so clearly Gale's words on the matter, and how he isn't here now and hasn't seen me, makes me wonder if he was sent there so he couldn't talk to me about what happened. Or maybe he left because he knew the plan all along and can't face me now. None of it sounds like the Gale I know, the Gale I…it doesn't matter. Tears are flowing down my cheeks now, but no one is here to see them.

The more worked up I get the harder it is for me to stop thinking about it. I recall Bogg's response when I admitted I hadn't put much thought into Snow's successor. He said, "_If your immediate answer isn't Coin, then you're a threat. You're the face of the rebellion. You may have more influence than any other single person. Outwardly, the most you've ever done is tolerated her."_ That is true, but I wanted to like her, wanted to trust her. Now she looks almost as guilty as Snow. She has a long way to go to get a resume as evil as Snow's but sending in my baby sister, who is not even fourteen yet, as a soldier of the rebellion and working on the front lines was very Snow-like. She knew, as did the rest of Panem, that I would do anything for Prim. I proved that almost two years ago when I volunteered as tribute in place of Prim. She knew if one thing would break me, it would be to kill Prim. But she failed, because she didn't count on me being there to save her, and to figure out what she did.

I can't do a thing about it, though. What can I say? What can I do? I have no one to go to for answers, and no way to know who I can trust. Prim is still in the hospital, so fragile she could easily be finished off if I tell the wrong person and Coin decides she's not done torturing me. Coin wants reassurance that she is set in stone for Presidency, and as of right now it seems almost a definite thing that Coin will become President. I don't like that, it doesn't seem right. We fought this war to let someone simply take Snow's place? I thought we were going to change things. What if we don't like Coin's changes? What if she doesn't change things at all? What if things are worse?

My head is aching, both from crying and from thinking so much about things my already disoriented brain can't comprehend. I want to, but I can't stop crying, I'm hysterical, my breath catching in short gasps and causing me to feel light-headed. I've never cried so hard in my life. I've never felt so lost and alone. I curl up on my bed and close my eyes, wish I were somebody else for a while.

There's a light knock on the door, and then it slowly creaks open. I don't bother to check and see who it is. I pretend not to hear anything. Maybe whoever it is will think I am asleep and leave me alone.

"Katniss?" Peeta's voice calls to me gently. A hand is placed on my shoulder, coaxing me to roll over. "Are you okay?"

My shaking shoulders must have given away that I wasn't actually sleeping. I roll onto my back and stare up at Peeta through bleary eyes. Seeing his kind eyes so full of concern for me, and how it reminds me of the Peeta I learned to know when we first got chosen as tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. The baker's son I didn't know loved me until we were sent off to a battle to the death, and I didn't know I loved him until I almost lost him. I know he still has things the Capitol implanted in his mind that make him slightly crazy around me, but that's not the real Peeta. The real Peeta is the boy in the Quarter Quell who did everything to make sure I would make it out alive, who said he couldn't live without me.

I move over to make room for Peeta on the bed, and he takes the hint and lies down next to me. I curl up close to him and rest my head on his shoulder, comforted by the familiar way his body feels against mine. I lace my fingers through his and murmur, "I'm so sorry that I didn't try harder to help you remember when you were brought to Thirteen. I was stupid and it wasn't right of me. You've done more for me than I deserve, and I want you to know that I really am lucky to have you in my life, and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." Peeta takes hold of my chin and softly turns my head towards him. "Where is this coming from, Katniss?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about things," I reply. I can't elaborate for fear of bursting into tears again. Our lips were only a few inches away, and I need him right now. So instead of talking, I kiss him. When our lips touch, I press harder, wanting him closer to me. He grips the back of my neck, burying his hands in my hair, and pulling me on top of his chest. I kiss him desperately, not giving him a moment to catch a breath, needing him to help me feel alive. I run my hands down his chest and hug him around the waist. Peeta and I have never kissed like this before, so passionate and intense. It feels…I don't know, but it's more than what I've been feeling, and I don't want to be numb again.

After a few minutes, Peeta needs to take a breath. "Katniss," He starts hesitantly, "Not that I want you to stop, because I don't, but is this about Gale?"

"What?" I lean back to look at him better. "No, why would it be about Gale?" This is the first time he's mentioned Gale's name since I've been out of the hospital. He didn't inform me of Gale's departure to District Two. Now he is asking if I am kissing him because of Gale.

"Johanna told me that she saw you earlier," Peeta admits. "I came to check on you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was gone, but I didn't want to hurt you. He didn't tell anyone he was going, and I didn't know what to say."

"It's okay," I say quickly, "You don't have to come up with excuses for him. I don't know why he didn't say goodbye, and I'm not going to try and look for a reason why when he couldn't tell me." I lay my hand on his cheek and kiss him softly. "That was not about Gale. I was upset earlier, yes, but there's been a lot on my mind."

Peeta seems skeptical, "It's just that you haven't ever kissed me like that, and you just found out about Gale leaving, and I know you've been crying…I can't help but feel it's because of Gale at least a little bit."

Somehow me trying to convince him I wasn't thinking about Gale went horribly wrong, and Peeta ended up leaving upset with me. Maybe I hesitated too long before insisting it wasn't true. Maybe I didn't sound like I meant it, since the moment he asked I've been wondering if maybe I was partly doing it because of Gale. Whatever it was, Peeta felt used, and now I feel like a huge bitch. He said I wasn't going to lose him, but why do I feel like I am?

* * *

**A/N: **Please review and let me know what you think. Do you want Peeta to forgive Katniss? Why do you think Gale left without saying goodbye? I'll post the next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and also the reviews, I really appreciate it:) This chapter turned out to be way longer that I thought it would be, but since I kinda hinted at something last time, I wanted to make that happen… **

**To the anonymous review who informed me that my story is categorized Katniss/Gale and not Katniss/Peeta, thank you, I know that ;) It wouldn't be a story, or a drama, if there wasn't more to it than that. Haha please be patient, I promise I'm getting there:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters, I think you all know that, but just in case.**

**The song at the beginning is by Plus 44 and I thought it was fitting for the chapter.**

* * *

_So you think you've been through it all, _

_But I can't help but wonder now. _

_Yesterday I found my worst regret. _

_I'll hide it away so no one ever knows. _

_I'm dying. I'm trying to leave. _

_Let me slip away I'm barely holding on._

_Every now and then I feel the end of us._

_I love the way you breathe inside my head,_

_But something's gotta change,_

_I'm barely holding on._

_I'm barely holding on._

-Weatherman +44

* * *

[5.] That numb feeling I never wanted back has returned to me. I don't have any more tears to cry, but I ache inside. I walk to the hospital in a haze, not aware of anybody I pass or any words spoken to me. The first person I actually look in the face is the blonde nurse who is taking care of Prim. I had finally learned her name, Lillith, when I was in the other day. She lights up when she sees me, and an excited smile takes over her face.

"I'm so glad you came in today, Katniss," Lillith says, after stepping out from behind the check-in counter and leading the way towards Prim's room. "I know how hard it has been for you not being able to go in and talk to Prim, so I had something special set up for you. I hope you like it…"

When we get to Prim's room, I see that some sort of device has been installed in the big window. So far, all I've been able to do is sit outside of her room and stare in the window at her, and her bed was all the way on the opposite wall so I couldn't even get a good look at her. Now, her bed has been moved close to the window, so that when I sit in the chair Lillith set up for me and mom, there is just two feet and a windowpane between us. I reach out and touch the glass. Then I focus on the square metal box that wasn't on the window when I was here last. It looks like a speaker, but I'm not sure. So I ask Lillith, "What is it?"

"It's a speaker box," Lillith confirms what I had thought. "See, when you push this button, your voice will be projected into the room. We thought maybe your voices would help encourage her to wake up. Dr. Meadows thinks the surgeries have shocked her body so badly, she may have gone into a coma." She must see how disheartened my expression becomes, because she quickly adds, "It's not all bad, though. If she can pull through this, we'll let her recuperate for a day or two, and then she'll have one last surgery. She should be out of this room and into a recovery room where you can go in and visit with her. She just has to show a sign that she can take the final surgery. Maybe if you talk to her she'll hear you and respond. Do you want to try?"

"Yes, but can I talk to her alone?" I request.

"Of course!" Lillith gives me the space I need and returns to her desk down the hallway.

Prim's body looks much better than it did five days ago, when I was discharged from the hospital, but it's her inside that the doctor thinks may be too damaged. I won't believe that. No. Not if she's made it this far. She can't die on me now. I push the button and take a shaky breath before speaking, "Prim…Prim I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. You need to be strong, you have been so strong, but just hold on a little longer. You're going to be out of here soon." Her face looks peaceful, like she's sleeping. "I don't know what you remember about the day those bombs went off. You tried to help the Capitol children when the first bomb went off. Do you remember me calling your name? I ran for you, and I thought I watched you die. I woke up in the hospital last week thinking I had lost you." My eyes start to tear up a little. "But you are alive. And the Capitol lost. Snow is locked up. We're free of that forever. When you get better, things will be different. They'll be different in a good way." I hope that is true.

I wait, hoping one of the monitors on the machines will start flashing or beeping or something that would signify Prim heard me. Nothing happens.

"Do you remember what you said to me the day of the reaping, when I was about the leave for the games the first time?" I ask, even pausing, although I know she's not going to answer me. "You asked me to try, to try my hardest to win and come back to you. I did, and I'm here, so I'm asking you to do the same thing, Prim. You have to try your hardest to come back to us." I try to keep composure in my voice and I'm talking to her, to be strong for her but it's really hard. Every time I look at her I want to cry. "You can actually live the life you want now. You can be a doctor if you want to. You have your whole life to live. You still need to finish school, and have your first kiss, and fall in love…" I don't know why I suddenly start turning the conversation to love. "Not that you should be taking any kind of romantic advice from me. In fact, you'd probably have better advice for me than I could give to you on this subject. I never planned on falling in love, or wanted marriage or kids, or anything like that. Now I have two boys that I…" I sigh. "I don't even know how I feel about anymore."

I lose myself in my own thoughts for a moment. I think of Peeta and how mad he is at me, but remembering what he said only brings me thoughts of Gale. How he left, what he's doing right now, if he's thinking about me, if he's going to come back, and if he'll ever give me an explanation as to what happened.

Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see one of Prim's hands twitch slightly. I stare at it, but it doesn't move again. Still, that small movement gives me hope.

"I wrote a song for you, Prim." I announce while glancing around to make sure no one can hear me. If I'm going to sing it, I don't want to be heard by anyone but Prim. It's too personal. I've never written a song before, but it came to me so easily. I start to sing,

"_We sing today like there's no tomorrow,_

_We see the words through eyes accustomed to such sorrow._

_Our mornings dawn with light so full of wonder,_

_The evenings fade to night, and still we ponder_

_All the ways they've changed this place we live._

_You greet each day with new hope._

_You know, in time, we will all cope._

_For as hard as they try to blind us, _

_And though their footsteps aren't too far behind ours,_

_We've hidden so well they can't find us._

_A lust for battle is bred in their blood._

_They thirst for power while we starve in the mud._

_They are approaching, the battle is near._

_We all knew this day was coming, but still I fear,_

_By their numbers the outcome is already clear._

_This war, to them, is being victorious._

_But if we fall, the whole world goes right with us…_

_As the world itself begins to heal,_

_Our scars will fade, and we will finally feel,_

_Again, as we used to, our fates we have unsealed._

_And we will finally feel._

_And we will finally heal."_

It feels good to sing. It's been such a long time since I've sung something and felt happy about it. "It probably wasn't too good," I concede, "But it's for you."

I watch in awe as Prim's sky blue eyes start to flutter and open. She blinks a few times, but focuses on me. Her eyes light up and she smiles, mouthing, "Katniss".

I stand and yell down the hallway, "Lillith, she's awake! She's awake!" I'm so overjoyed I want to run out of here and tell everyone I know that Prim woke up, but I don't want to leave her side. I wish I could go in the room and hug her, kiss her cheeks and tell her how much I love her. I push the button and do the one thing I can, "Prim, I knew you would wake up, I knew it. I love you, baby, you're going to be better soon. I love you."

Even though I can't hear her, I can see her lips reply, "I love you". She slowly lifts her hand and presses it to the glass window separating us. I press my hand against hers and smile, happy tears dripping down my cheeks.

Lillith joins my spot at the window to confirm what I told her was true. "Oh my goodness, I knew it would work." She smiles warmly at Prim. "I'm going to get Dr. Meadows; he'll want to take a look at her."

"Can you have someone get my mom? She should be here too."

"I'll have someone send her down right away," She agrees.

Not even five minutes later, my mom and Dr. Meadows come running down the hallway. Mom and I watch Prim through the window, talking to her while Dr. Meadows checks her vitals, telling her how much we love her and how everything's going to be okay now. I feel like we're an actual family again, like before dad died. When Prim gets out of here, and everything with Snow is resolved, we'll have each other still, together, and that's more than most can say.

After a short while, Prim is having a hard time keeping her eyes open, so we say goodnight, and tell her we'll be back in the morning to see her. I don't want to go yet, but I follow my mom down the hall to let Prim get her rest. I know how it feels. I couldn't stay awake either, it's the pain killers, they're meant to make you sleep.

Mom doesn't come back to the mansion with me, she has to help administer medications to the patients she's responsible for before bed, and then she'll be home. Wow, I can't believe I called this place home. Our temporary stay, I should say. I could never live here, not with all the painful memories it brings. This place should be demolished after Snow is executed.

Even though he was mad when he left me earlier, I want to find Peeta. He would want to know Prim is doing better, and I need to talk to him. We can't let things end this way. We've been through too much together.

I find Peeta in the room he's been staying in, which is in the same hallway as my room. He wanted to be close to me in case I needed him. His doorway is halfway open, so I peer in without knocking. I'm about to call out his name when I see him sitting in the corner of the room on the floral print couch that is in front of the fireplace. He's not alone though, he's sitting very close to a young woman with long, wavy dark hair. Annie. Normally I wouldn't think this was odd, because Peeta has been protective towards Annie since they were rescued from the Capitol and brought to Thirteen after being tortured, but there's something about the whole thing that makes my stomach drop. Peeta is holding her hand, and their shoulders are touching, and the look on his face as he's whispering to her, it really makes me wonder if I'm imagining this. The look on his face, it's…the same way he used to look at me. Before his brain was hijacked by Snow and fed lies about me.

I turn quickly to leave, but my shoulder bumps the door, and Peeta calls after me, "Katniss, wait." I don't listen. I continue on to my room. Peeta catches up before I can get inside though, and puts a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. "Katniss, stop."

I can't turn to face him. I don't want to see his face when I already know what I thought was true. He has feelings for Annie. I try to keep my voice steady as I inform him, "I just wanted you to know Prim woke up. That's all."

I shrug his hand off my shoulder and open the door to my room. I enter and swing it forcefully shut behind me, waiting for it to slam, but it doesn't. I spin around and see Peeta standing in the doorway, his eyes asking permission to come in. I don't deny him entry, so he comes in and shuts the door.

"Prim woke up?" Peeta repeats. I nod. He smiles and hugs me, but I don't hug him back. He releases me and steps back, his face solemn. "I don't know what to say about-"

"You don't have to say anything, Peeta, really." I interrupt. I perch on the edge of my bed, staring down at the floor. I want to cry but I don't. "I don't have the energy to do this with you right now. I came to tell you about Prim, and to tell you that I'm sorry about whatever it was that happened earlier. I guess I was wrong, and you were right, and I'm sorry for telling you Gale wasn't on my mind when he was. I was upset that no one told me he left, that **he** didn't tell me he was leaving, he's supposed to be my best friend. But when I kissed you, Peeta, it wasn't because I wanted to be kissing Gale, I wanted you. But all you wanted to do was push me away. Was that because of Annie?"

"No, of course not. It's just, I wanted you to admit you were thinking about Gale, because then it would've made me feel less guilty about Annie, but that wasn't fair of me. You have to try to understand how it feels, I mean you must." The way Peeta says that hurts, like he's implying he's no worse than me for having feelings for him and Gale.

"Don't try and make me look like I'm the one who went behind your back and lied to you, Peeta," I snap angrily. "I didn't mean to lead you or Gale on. I never hid how I felt about Gale, and he knew how I felt about you. You hid this from me though, and that hurts."

"I'm sorry, it's not like you think it is," Peeta insists. "Annie is heartbroken over losing Finnick, and she's going to have a baby." Wow, that's news to me. Does anyone else know about this? Before I can ask, Peeta says, "She still loves Finnick more than anything, but I can't help how I feel about her. My brain is so messed up, Katniss, I still can't control how I think about you sometimes. I have nightmares about hunting you, killing you, and I can't stop. What if I hurt you again? I can't protect you from me."

"I don't need your protection-" My voice breaks but I still manage to hold in the tears. I replace my sadness with betrayal and anger, "It doesn't matter, Peeta, it really doesn't matter. You're right, you can't help how you feel, so what does that mean for me? Just tell me one thing, do you still love me?"

"I will always care about you, and I will always be here for you." Peeta promises, his face is sincere. "But it wouldn't be fair to you to act like I still feel the way I did before, back in the Quarter Quell, and even before that when I loved you and you didn't know who I was. That part of me is gone. It died in the explosions that killed most of Twelve. I can't go back there, and I know you're probably going to, with your mom and Prim. Even if you don't, seeing you reminds me of all of that, and-"

"If you're saying you don't want to see me again," I interrupt him again, not able to stop the tears now. His words are so hurtful, so mean. How can he say this to me? "Then you should just get out now. Don't you think I feel that way too? Little pieces of me have died with every person who has died since this whole rebellion started! I feel responsible for thousands of people's deaths. I am just as dead inside as you! But if you can't accept what happened and move on, and you'd be happier, truly happier, with Annie then I want you to take that chance. You deserve it. You've always deserved better than me. I really mean that, Peeta. You deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy. Even if that means I can't see you."

"No," Peeta denies, "I couldn't ever leave and not see you again. You mean a lot to me, still, I mean it. You're amazing, Katniss, you deserve to be happy too." He doesn't need to say that, it doesn't make it easier to accept he doesn't love me anymore. He hugs me again, this time I hug him back since he'll probably never hug me like this again. Then he leaves.

I try to go to sleep, but it's not happening. I toss and turn until I can't take it anymore. The clock reads 11:22. The only person I think would be awake this late is someone I haven't seen since he visited me in the hospital, Haymitch. I hate to admit it, but we do think alike, and even though I can't ever trust him since he betrayed my promise to save Peeta in the Quarter Quell, I think he might have some answers for me about Gale and what Snow said to me. I quietly exit my room and find my way to Haymitch's, only remembering where it is because he mentioned he was staying in the study which has a huge bar. Typical Haymitch.

I knock on the door when I get there, and knock again and again, until Haymitch opens the door. He reeks of rum and can't stand straight, but that is also typical of Haymitch. "Hey, it's you," Haymitch opens the door wider and gestures for me to, "come on in, welcome to my humble abode."

I enter and shut the door behind me. The room is a complete pigsty, the floor littered with dirty clothes, filthy dishes and glasses on the end tables, and empty beer cans everywhere. Haymitch sure knows how to make himself feel at home. I sit on the only chair that looks semi-clean still.

"So what brings you to visit little old me?" Haymitch is always much more sarcastic after a few drinks.

"Missed me, have you?" I tease. "I came for a few things. The first one is that Prim woke up!"

"Glad to hear it," Haymitch says, taking a swig from the nearest bottle he can reach. He holds it out to me, "Here, celebratory shot, for Prim."

I raise my eyebrows, but take it. Maybe a drink is just what I need right now. The bottle is a dark green color, and the print is written in a language I can't read, but it smells like peppermint, which seems like it'd be yummy. I tip it slowly and take a small sip. It burns as it slides down my throat, but it is sweet.

"That wasn't a shot, come on, Sweetheart, take a real man's gulp." Haymitch encourages, chuckling at me as I listen to him and take a big swig, like he had.

I swallow it and start coughing from the burning, but then it reaches my belly and it feels warm. It feels good. I hand it back to Haymitch.

"So why do you look so glum, then, you should be happy," Haymitch observes. How can he be so drunk and still notice a thing like that? He groans, "Oh no, it isn't boy troubles, is it?"

I glare at him and cross my arms, refusing to answer now that he clearly doesn't want to hear about my girly boy troubles.

"All right…" Haymitch hold the bottle back out to me, "You're going to need more of this, then."

I can't help but smile just a little at that, and I reluctantly take the bottle. I shouldn't be drinking, but…maybe Haymitch is right. Although, he's a drunk. It can't hurt if I do it just once. I drink another few sips and place it on the table next to me, since Haymitch got himself a different bottle.

"Well, Haymitch, I'm going to tell you some things, and then I'm going to ask you some things, and I think you owe me enough to answer them." I start, keeping my eyes trained on him so I know he's hearing me. He rolls his eyes but nods, so I go on, "Did you know Annie Odair is pregnant?" Haymitch doesn't confirm or deny. "Well she is, and Peeta is in love with her."

"That I didn't know," Haymitch acknowledges. "His mind is changed, probably will never be the same. You knew that."

"I know I knew that!" I argue. "But I thought _I_ could help him remember who he used to be. I didn't think he'd find someone else." I grab the bottle from the table, taking a quick swig. Haymitch doesn't have anything to say, and I can't blame him. He knows anything he says will simply make me madder. I narrow my eyes at him and demand, "What do you know about Gale? Why did he go to District Two and not say goodbye or anything?"

"What makes you think I know anything about Hawthorne?" Haymitch evades my question with a question.

"Because you always know more than you let on. Now please, don't make me beg, tell me what you know."

Haymitch grimaces, running his hand over his forehead. Finally, he says, "He asked to go, Katniss. He didn't say why. He didn't want to say goodbye. He thought it would be better not to mention him. Why? You'll have to ask him."

Not much help Haymitch has been, so far he's only told me what I already guessed. "I can't ask him. There's no way I'll be allowed to go to District Two right now, and besides, he left me! Why should I go see him when he didn't come to see me?"

"Why should you?" Haymitch repeats my own question. "You know why, Sweetheart."

I glare at him, why is he being so frustrating? Who does he think he is my shrink? I already have one of those! I drink more of the sweet, peppermint liquid, tipping my head back far and not stopping until Haymitch intervenes. "That's enough, I think," He grabs my hand and yanks the bottle from me.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and dry it off on my pants. "Since when are you so responsible?" I question, my mouth sticky and causing the words to sound strange.

"Since you've had too much to drink, and I don't want to hear it from your mother in the morning if you up-chuck all over your bedroom later." Haymitch retorts.

"I'll make sure to up-chuck in your room before I go, then it'll be your problem." I stick my tongue out at him and giggle a little girl's laugh. I haven't giggled since I was around eleven years old. The room appears to be spinning slightly, so maybe I have had too much to drink. Oh well, too late now. There was something else I was going to talk to Haymitch about, something I was saving for last, what was it? "When is he coming back?" That wasn't it, but I do want to know.

"Should be here soon, could be here now, I'm not keeping tabs on the man." Haymitch answers.

"He's here now?" I jump up, immediately regretting it. I wobble side to side; the room is definitely spinning now. "Whoa," I grab the arm of Haymitch's chair to stable myself. "I have to go…to bed." I push myself off the chair in the direction of the door, hoping not to fall over.

I feel like I'm floating as I wander the halls trying to find my room. I am lost. How the hell am I lost? I am stumbling drunk down these hallways and I don't even know where my room is. I just want to go to bed. I'm so tired. My eyes can barely stay open, but I think I've finally found the right hallway. Nope. Wrong again.

"I give up!" I huff, kicking over an innocent pot of flowers. I sit down next to the mess of soil and broken glass, and lean against the wall. I close my eyes.

"Katniss?" Someone standing close by is calling my name, sounding surprised and slightly annoyed. "What are you doing?" I'm too tired to open my eyes or even answer. I know that voice, though. "Katniss," He repeats, more annoyed this time. "What are you drunk?"

I try to open my eyes, but they don't listen to me. My tongue doesn't want to work. I manage to mumble, "Mmphhff."

"All right, come on," He picks me up, "Let's get you to your bed. You're not gonna be happy with yourself tomorrow." He wraps my arms around his shoulders and my head falls into his neck. His arms are strong and his scent familiar, but my body wants sleep.

I'm aware of being carried for a while and then a door opening. I am lowered gently to a bed, blankets draped over me. I hear footsteps retreating, and then I know who it is. "Say goodbye." I mumble, opening my eyes just long enough to see him stop.

"What?"

"Say goodbye when you leave me, Gale." I blink a few times, disbelieving what I am seeing.

Gale hesitates, and he turns around halfway to look at me. He sighs. "Bye."

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you Gale would make an appearance! Please review and let me know what you thought. More Gale in the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you so much Lorelei Eve, Pinklove21, Catnip E, and Tara for your reviews! I wasn't going to post this chapter until tomorrow, but I thought what the heck? I've had it finished since I posted Chapter 5, so let's keep the story moving. This chapter is way shorter than the last one. I hope you enjoy!:)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters. I do own this story idea, though:)

* * *

_Please understand,_

_This isn't just goodbye._

_This is I can't stand you._

_This is where the road crashed into the ocean._

_It rises all around me,_

_And now we're barely breathing._

_A thousand faces we'll choose to ignore._

_Curse my enemies forever._

_Let's slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful._

_This desperation is leaving me overjoyed_

_With fading lights that lead us past the lives that we destroyed._

[6.] When I am awoken at 7 in the morning, my head is pounding, my throat is dry, and I want to kill whoever it is that's trying to get me out of bed right now. "Go away!"

"Katniss," It's my mom, tugging the blankets off as she speaks, "We have to be at a meeting in one hour, and you need a very long shower. Did you visit with Haymitch last night?"

"I don't want to go," I say, crawling back under the blankets.

"No, no, no," Mom intervenes, dragging the blankets completely off the bed. "Get up and go take a shower. You don't have a choice, everyone is going, and you especially have to go."

Wow, she hasn't been this bossy in a long, long time. I'd be kind of proud if I wasn't so mad it was directed towards me. I comply and climb out of bed and drag my feet to the bathroom. I start a hot shower and climb in, standing under the stream of water for a few minutes to wake up. It comes back to me slowly, what happened last night. Beginning with my visit to Haymitch, our conversation, and ending with Gale carrying me to my room and tucking me into bed. I thought I was dreaming, but how else did I get to my bed? I was so lost, too drunk to think straight. I'm never doing that again.

Gale. Did he come back for this meeting we're all supposed to attend? I'm angry still, but hopeful that I'll finally be able to talk to him. He must still care since he carried me all the way to my room last night when I was passed out. He could've left me there, but he didn't. He didn't seem too happy about doing it though, so I don't know what is going on in his mind. My headache feels like it's getting even worse.

When I get out of the shower, I open the medicine cabinet and pull out a little pill bottle. I open it and take two small dose pain killers, to help with my pounding head. Then I dry off under the heat lamps which are in front of the full length mirror that has a seal which prevents them from fogging up from shower steam, so I am stuck staring at my scarred body. I don't look like myself anymore; sometimes I think I'm looking at someone else when I look in the mirror. My hair used to be long, but like Prim, a lot of my hair was burned off in the explosion of the bomb. Now it hangs choppy and uneven at the bottoms, some pieces ending at my shoulders, other pieces a few inches below my collar bone. I could get it cut and styled, but I don't feel like it. I've managed to find a way to braid it, even if it is much shorter and messy looking. I don't want to look at myself any longer than I have to, so once I'm done with my hair I return to my bedroom to dress in the outfit mom laid out for me. It must have been given to her, since it's a freshly cleaned and pressed gray soldier's uniform. I put it on, but all the while I'm wondering what sort of meeting is going to happen. Must be big news. Now I'm rushing to get my shoes on and head down, it's almost 7:50.

I leave my room and cross the hall to my mom's. I knock, "Mom, are you ready?"

She comes out right away and we head down. "I visited Prim early this morning, but she was still asleep."

"We'll go see her together after this," I suggest. "I want to see her too."

"I won't ask why you were drinking last night, but I hope everything's okay." Mom says quietly, so no one else in the hallway can hear. "I don't want you drinking again though. I don't like it, and your father wouldn't have liked it."

"Okay, I won't," I agree, wanting to end this conversation. Everyone staying in Snow's mansion is on their way to the meeting right now and they know more than enough about my life. The last thing I need being spread about me now is a rumor that I've become an alcoholic.

"I don't like seeing you in that uniform," Mom confesses, leaning closer to me and saying it in hushed tones, "It makes me feel like we're still going to war. Hopefully this is the last time you'll need to wear this."

I don't say anything back, but I do understand her feelings. She doesn't want any more reminders of the war that almost killed both her daughters. She wants to put this behind her, all of us do. I hope this is the last time I'll have to wear this uniform, too. If this is any indication of the way Coin wants to train her country, it looks like she wants to breed soldiers. This isn't District Thirteen though, and we aren't hiding in an underground fortress to someday invade the Capitol. We won, so why is Coin acting like we need to be ready for battle at all times? Are there people still trying to fight the rebellion? There's no way. That was over and done with.

The meeting is held outside of the mansion, the only place everyone could all fit to see Coin speak. There is a huge screen set back a few feet behind a podium, presumably to project Coin's face for those who can't see it that are standing further back. There are chairs set up, but certainly not enough for everyone to have a seat. A separate line of chairs forms a semi-circle facing the crowd, Coin's podium at the center of the horseshoe. Most of those chairs are filled by people I know who were key players in the rebellion: Paylor, the two guards who were outside of Snow's flower prison, Plutarch, Peeta, Beetee, Haymitch, Cressida, Pollux, and five or six soldiers I recognize from District Thirteen. There are five remaining seats up there to be filled.

Before I can wonder, I am guided by some young uniformed soldiers up to my assigned spot in the horseshoe, second seat from the right, in between Haymitch and Peeta. Perfect. I don't speak to either of them, just stare straight ahead. Soon, the seat directly across from mine in the semi-circle is filled, by Gale. His eyes meet mine for a brief moment, the same color gray that match my eyes, but he looks away and doesn't look back. I turn away and pretend I don't care, but I can't stop myself from looking back every once in a while. Coin waits at the podium for the seats to fill. I am shocked at how many people are dressed in the gray Thirteen soldier's uniform. Gale looks good in his. He looks good in anything. He's trying so hard not to look over here, I can tell.

When Coin begins to talk, the crowd quiets instantaneously and all eyes are on her or the projection screen. I haven't seen her since before my visit with Snow, and I feel like I'm seeing her with fresh eyes now. She really does look as though she's stepping directly in Snow's place. She has everyone wearing her uniform already. People are calling her President. What happened to having a say? What happened to letting the people of Panem voice their opinion for once and be heard? She's just as power hungry as the last guy.

Tuning back in to what Coin is saying, I discover the trial is over for Snow, and the decision has made to go through with his execution. The execution will be carried out by the Mockingjay, me, in three days' time. I perk up slightly, this is what I wanted, but I don't feel as happy as I thought I would. Coin goes on to discuss the upcoming plans she has for clean-up and rebuilding the districts. She requests everybody who is not injured and able to work should sign-up to help with cleaning up or rebuilding within the districts. There is a registration desk set up in the entrance of the Capitol Town Hall. The more who help, the faster we can all get back to normal. No one wants to live amongst rubble and ruins. Coin has a way of sounding very convincing and reasonable. The last item on her agenda is passing out the war medals for those of us sitting in the horseshoe.

I am proclaimed a hero, along with Gale, Peeta, and the others from my group who lived to make it through the battle here in the Capitol. I don't feel completely deserving, I killed an innocent woman, I made stupid decisions that cost close comrades their lives, and I think there are a lot of other soldiers more deserving of medals who didn't receive one today. Is this another ploy of Coin's to keep me in her favor?

The meeting is dismissed after the medals are passed out, and since I don't know where my mom is sitting, I decide to talk to Gale and meet up with her at the hospital after. I've got him in my sights now, if I lose him, he could disappear again like he did before and then I won't get the chance. Plus, I'm at an all-time low, between Peeta confessing his love for Annie and Gale leaving without a goodbye, I'm already a wreck. I've also got what Snow said in the mix. So if Gale has any more bad news, I've decided I want to get it over with now. I hope we can talk and everything will be okay, but since he's avoiding me at this very moment that doesn't seem likely.

I cut through a group of people and am nearly at Gale's side when he says, "Don't do this here, Katniss," without even glancing in my direction.

He doesn't slow down, so I quicken my pace to keep up with him and demand angrily, "Don't do what? I can't talk to you now, Gale? Is that it? You don't have anything to say to me?" He doesn't answer, just keeps on walking away from the mansion and the crowd of people mingling nearby and dispersing to their business. Now he's really making me mad. "Don't you dare ignore me!" I shove him, not too hard, but hard enough to make my point.

Gale glares at me and grabs my shoulder tightly, dragging me around the corner to the far side of the Town Hall, where no one is around. He throws his hands up, "What is wrong with you? Why are you always causing a scene?"

"If that's what it takes to get your attention then I don't care if I cause a scene." I state, well aware he is evading my questions. "Did you come see me at the hospital or was I dreaming?"

"I was there."

"Well then you sure as hell could've left me a note telling me you were going, or told my mother to tell me." I counter, mad again. "Did I really deserve no explanation? Do I mean that little to you?"

"I was saying goodbye when you woke up, and then I didn't know what to say." Gale confesses. "No, you didn't deserve that, but I still don't know what to say to you."

"Just tell me what's going on with you." I sigh, short on patience.

"There's not much to say," Gale insists. "I had to go, it's my mess to clean up in Two, and I know it's my responsibility. I thought it would be easier for you to not see me. Easier to be with Peeta without being distracted by me or feeling bad for me. I didn't think you'd want to see me."

"Oh, so it's your decision to make for me? You couldn't have asked me before making that decision? Don't you think I would've liked to see you, my best friend? I don't even know if I can call you that anymore. I thought if you were ever running off somewhere it was going to be _with _me not_ from_ me."

"You, me, and Peeta?" Gale shakes his head, "That's never gonna happen, Katniss."

"I didn't say that, did I?"

"You don't have to say it. You can't make up your mind, and I can't keep waiting around forever. Besides, there is more to it than just how you feel. You might not remember, but I do, and what happened that day is because of me. I could've killed Prim." Gale adds, "I could've killed you."

"Do you know for sure it was your bomb?" I survey, disbelieving that he could possibly know that for certain.

"No, but it doesn't matter. I'll never know for sure, but I'll always feel guilty. I'll always think it was my fault. I killed a couple hundred kids, for what? Their blood is on my hands. Prim's blood was almost on my hands. Would you even be talking to me then? You would despise me." Gale steps away from me when I try to touch him, shaking his head. "I am a monster, Katniss. You know your feelings for me have changed. I have changed. Back in Two, you were trying to convince me sparing some lives in the Nut would be good, but all I heard was you speaking Peeta's words and I hated it. I didn't care about those people's lives. I wanted them to die so that we could win. That was unforgiveable. I saw it in the look on your face."

"You're not a monster, Gale, you did no worse than-"

"Don't try and console me, yes I did do worse than what others did. I know that, Katniss. I've accepted that. Don't try and make it seem like it was nothing, it was people's lives. People's fathers and brothers and wives, and I didn't care." Gale steps even further out of my reach, and I know I'm losing him forever. "After Snow's execution, I'm going back to Two. It's best for both of us, and for everyone else. I'm making it easier for you. Now you can be with Peeta, I know that's what you want. Isn't it what you want?" He doesn't let me answer, explain that Peeta is in love with Annie, instead he utters the most hurtful words he could ever say to me, "It doesn't matter anymore what your choice is. I don't feel that way about you anymore. Our lives have changed, we have changed, and I can't love you." He can't look into my eyes; he just shrugs his shoulders like there's nothing more to say. "Goodbye Katniss." Then he walks away. I let him this time, because there's nothing for me to say either.

I try to sneak off and hide somewhere, so I can curl up in a ball and cry again. I didn't think I could ever cry as much as I have the past week or so. That's it, then. I've lost both of them. Peeta doesn't love me, and neither does Gale. It figures I would end up alone in the end. Maybe I'm not loveable anymore. I am found by one of Coin's soldiers before I can find a good hiding spot, and told I am needed in the mansion right away for an exclusive meeting with Coin that only a few are in attendance for. I wish I could refuse, but I can tell 'exclusive meeting' is not something you turn down an invitation for. I reluctantly follow the soldier and am led inside the mansion to a room that looks designed especially for meetings such as this. The whole time I am hurting inside, feeling so small and alone.

_Please understand,_

_Lay rotting where I fall,_

_I'm dead from bad intentions,_

_Suffocated and embalmed,_

_And now all our dreams are cashed in._

_You swore you wouldn't lose then lost your brain._

_You make a sound that feels like pain,_

_So please understand._

_This isn't just goodbye._

_This is I can't stand you._

-No It Isn't +44

* * *

**A/N: **Just a reminder before I start getting hate mail haha, I said this would be similar to Mockingjay, but **not **the same, so what do you think? Is this the end of Katniss and Gale?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who added my story to your story alerts, I'm so glad you guys like it:) Special thank-you to those who reviewed and gave me such positive feedback: **Pinklove21, Lorelei Eve, crytearofsilver** (I LOL'd at your 'Don't you dare' comment!), **Galelover99, IronFeyFreak **(I write like Suzanne Collins? That is such a sweet compliment, thank you!), **and Tara** (I'm looking forward to more of your reviews! Love that you're looking into what Gale said to Katniss!) Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who is reading this story:)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own the Hunger Games because, sadly, I am not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

[7.] When I leave the meeting, which was exclusively the last remaining Hunger Games Victors, I have come to the realization that someone has to stop Coin from becoming the next President of Panem or we'll never really be free of our past. Alma Coin must die, and I think I might have to be the one to kill her. The question is how? I can't just publicly kill her that would practically be suicide. But she wants to have one last Hunger Games and put in children of those who used to hold the most power in the Capitol. Is she serious? It doesn't matter whose kids it is, it isn't right! Coin asked us to vote, so we did. Annie and Peeta said No right away. Enobaria said Yes. I said No, knowing that Coin had wanted me to agree with her proving that I'll always side with her, but I can't do that. Haymitch and Johanna side with me and vote No. Coin shrugs and states that she'll take our votes into consideration. She might still do it anyways. Hasn't she already killed enough children?

Later that afternoon, after finally visiting Prim and talking to her while scarfing down my first meal of the day, and then sitting by her side for the next hour or so, I go back to my room to formulate a plan. For some reason, I remember having a conversation once in District Thirteen, about what type of government Panem should be ruled by and someone mentioned an old government system that worked for a long time. The people were actually allowed an opinion. Snow must have a book on that in his massive library downstairs. Maybe having a better idea on what the future of Panem should be like will help me come up with a good way to take down Coin. I walk down to the library to have a look around. At first, I'm not sure how the books will be ordered, and there are so many to go through each shelf and look. Then, I realize they must be organized in order of the year they were published. I pick up one of the oldest books in the library, reading the contents of the book are from years 1985-2029.

Back then, they had a President too, in a country called the United States of America. They had 50 states, which I'm not exactly sure but it seems kind of like the Districts, and each state had a Senator and state Representatives to help the President govern the states. It seemed to work well for a couple hundred years, according to the book, but then people changed and wanted more, money and power became something people would die for. The government system changed to allow laws that were more and more corrupt. The people rebelled and total chaos ensued, kind of like what happened with us. Exactly like what happened with us, only they didn't let things get so bad before they rebelled. They must have had it really good to fight so hard to keep things from changing. I study deeper for clues on what made the government work so well for such a long time.

The biggest differences I notice between Panem and United States of America is that even though the country was separated by states, people weren't strictly bound to their state, they could live anywhere. How crazy is that? Imagine being born in District 12 and deciding you'd like to live in District 4 instead, and then actually being able to do it? USA, as it is referred to in the book, had many job opportunities and schools to further education. People could be pretty much anything I can think of, and more. The people of the Capitol in Panem were always given many more opportunities than the rest of the Districts, but your district assigned you your job, and that had always been the end of the discussion. Could we take these ideas and make a better future for Panem? I'm starting to think we can.

"What are you studying, Girl on Fire?" I look up to see Johanna watching me from the doorway. She seems unsure if she should enter.

"History," I reply, patting the empty seat next to me. "It's actually really interesting." I'm going to need help with what I'm planning, and since I don't have Peeta or Gale to go to for help, Johanna might be the perfect partner. If she's not completely against my plan, that is.

"What is it?" Johanna questions as she sits down next to me.

"Before this was Panem, it used to be called North America, and one of the countries was the United States of America. I've been reading up on their government system," Johanna interrupts with a snore, and I nudge her playfully with my shoulder, "Stop it. They had some really good things going for them before greedy bastards took over and became corrupt. We should be taking ideas from them. We should be listening to the people. They should have a say, we all should." I tell her, more belief in my words than I've conveyed to another person on my own maybe ever. I feel so strongly about this and I want Johanna to understand what I'm saying.

"I'm not staying you're wrong, Katniss, but it seems like Coin has everything figured out for Panem's future." Johanna reminds me. She is right.

"But what if Coin wasn't in the picture?" I say quietly. This would be a seriously bad thing to have overheard.

Johanna holds her gaze on mine when she asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I don't think Coin should be President, and I'm not sure it can be stopped at this point. She's dug her claws in deep already, but she's not what she appears to be. The fact that she wants to do another Hunger Games is proof of that enough, and that's just one thing on her long list of evil Snow-like decisions. She made the call to drop that bomb on the Capitol children, she tried to kill Prim. None of that was by accident. I can live with the death of all the people lost fighting for and against the rebellion if the futures of the ones who are left are in good hands, but I can't live with what this rebellion caused if it was for nothing. Coin's decisions are restarting the vicious cycle I thought we were fighting to put to a stop." I give my words a moment to sink in before clarifying, "I want to kill Coin." I say it so quiet it's barely more than a whisper, but Johanna heard me.

She seems completely taken aback, but she doesn't say anything for a long while. When she does, her words shock me, "Do you have a plan for how you're going to do this? Because if you don't, I do."

"I…not really. What do you have in mind?"

She explains her plan to me, and it is perfect, but it requires the help of one, possibly two more people, and I don't know if we can get this together in time. We only have a few days to perfect this. I hope it's enough time. It's our only chance. Johanna and I make a plan to meet tomorrow morning at 8 sharp. Then, she leaves for dinner.

I stay in the library and continue reading about America, and its highest point before the downfall. I don't want to go down to the dining room at this time, everyone will be there now, and I don't feel like seeing Peeta or Gale, or anyone really. Even though I'm hungry, I am very interested in the part in the book I am at. It was the Election in 2012, where a new President's victory started a chain of irreversible and unfortunate events which led to the downfall of the whole country. That happened 17 years later in 2029 when one side decided, it is unclear which, given the results, to end it for everyone with a few well-placed nuclear bombs. Almost half a billion people died, more than 90% of the population of what was once North America. I want to keep reading, find out why they decided blowing up most of the country was the best decision, hoping there was a good reason. Who was the 10% that remained? Did they know about the bombs? Were they the ones who planted them? Were they the rebels, like us, or the corrupt who needed to be taken down? My stomach is rumbling too much to ignore anymore, though, and this book is around 2,000 or so pages long so I won't be able to get those answers tonight. I'll have to come back tomorrow sometime.

I look at the clock on the wall and am surprised to see it is almost 7:30. If I don't hurry, there might not be any dinner left for me. I place the big history book back in its place on the bookshelf and exit the library. I hurry across the mansion to the grand dining hall we've been using to fit everyone in for meals at one time. I walk through the open doorway and down the aisle between the two long dining tables to the far wall where a buffet table is loaded with plates, most empty now, of food. I grab a clean plate and fill it with what's left: a leg of some kind of bird, some potatoes with herbs, a slice of beef with gravy, two rolls, and a big scoop of stuffing. Mmm, it's not hot anymore, but it still smells delicious.

It's only when I turn to have a seat at one of the tables that I find I'm in a tricky situation. To the table on my left, are three people I don't know, and further down the table are Delly Cartwright, Annie and Peeta. To the table on my right are, no joke, Beetee and Gale. This must be some kind of a delusion, am I really this unlucky? Well, I'm not eating in here anymore. I stare perfectly straight ahead and walk towards the doors to leave the dining hall. I'll eat in my room. I can see Peeta stop his conversation and stare as I walk by out of the corner of my eye, and Annie covers her ears with her hands like I might start yelling or something, but I act like I don't see them. At least now Gale will see he was mistaken about me choosing Peeta, because I'm not with Peeta, am I Gale? Does it look like I'm with Peeta? I do send a look in Gale's direction, because I want him to see how wrong he was. I don't slow my quick pace out of the room, though, and once out of sight I practically run to my room.

After I eat, I decide to get some sleep, since I'll have to get up early again tomorrow, and I'm exhausted from my short night's sleep last night and today's many tiring events. I was awarded a medal of heroism and given the opportunity to be Snow's executioner by Coin, only to decide in the same day that I want to be Coin's executioner too. Oh, and if all that wasn't big enough news on its own, I was also told by Gale that basically we can be nothing more than strangers from now on. Not even sleep will fix the exhaustion I'm suffering. I'm tired with life right now.

Johanna and I kick off Phase One of our plan to take down Coin tomorrow morning. I'm worried Johanna and I aren't enough to get away with this on our own, and we may not be able to convince the other people we need to help us out. If we aren't enough, and we fail, we'll either be dead in three days or locked up awaiting our executions. I can't sleep with all this pressure on me. I toss and turn, thinking over Johanna's plan again and again. Everything about it is perfect, except that we need the help of someone who wants nothing to do with me. I haven't informed Johanna of this little hitch in the plan yet, and I'm hoping I'll have an epiphany in the morning if I get a good night's sleep. Otherwise, we're going to have to re-think the plan…

Morning comes too soon, with no more answers than I had last night. What am I going to do? Well, first thing is first, I take a quick shower and run down to grab some breakfast on my way over to the hospital. I want to visit with Prim before meeting up with Johanna. Lillith promised a two-way speaker would replace the old one, so that Prim can talk to me and mom.

"Katniss!" Prim yells through the speaker once I'm in sight. "I can talk to you now!"

I hurry to the speaker and smile, a smile that only Prim brings to my lips nowadays, pressing the button eagerly and replying, "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear your voice."

"I do know," Prim insists, "I felt the same way when I woke up to you singing. I couldn't believe it was real. That was a beautiful song, Katniss, thank you. I didn't get to tell you before. Can you sing it again?"

"Anything for you, Prim," I comply, singing my song for her.

After I finish singing, Prim seems lost in her own thoughts. She finally admits to me, "I'm scared about the surgery tomorrow. I don't want to lose myself again. It was so strange, I could feel my body in pain but I couldn't scream or cry or move. And then when I couldn't feel the pain anymore I felt nothing, and it was an endless nothing until I heard your voice."

"That won't happen," I promise, "You're much stronger now."

Prim shakes her head, "I'm not as strong as you, Katniss."

"Look at me Prim." I stare at her levelly and tell her the truth, "Yes you are as strong as me, stronger, even. You have saved people's lives, you almost lost your life to save the lives of others, and you didn't have to do any of that. You wanted to, because that's who you are. After everything we've been through, you haven't lost who you are, and that means so much. Don't ever think you're not as strong as me."

"Thanks," Prim smiles.

"Oh no, I have to go, Prim," I say, catching sight of the time. I'm almost late to meet Johanna. "I'll be back later on."

Johanna is already waiting for me when I get to the back to the mansion, and I have to explain I was visiting Prim. She doesn't seem to mind, but reminds me that we shouldn't waste any more time. We locate the Weaponry room, where Coin has constructed a make-shift shooting range for me to target practice with the various bows and arrows I may choose from to kill Snow with. I was given instructions yesterday by Coin herself to head straight down here today and practice on my precision. She also said I should consider a different bow since the other one I chose looked silly and not at all something I should kill an unjust ex-President with. I'll take her advice, but only because she doesn't know what Johanna and I are scheming.

The Weaponry room is empty when we arrive, so Johanna and I start inspecting the available bows. As I'm looking them over, I decide to come clean about the one flaw in Johanna's plan, hoping she won't be mad I didn't tell her yesterday. I just don't know where to start. "So…are you any good with a bow?"

Johanna raises an eyebrow in that 'you must be joking' way, and replies, "Not good at all, why do you ask?"

I sigh, placing the bow in my hands back down on the table and turning to face Johanna, "There's a little problem with the plan."

"Since when?" Johanna demands.

"Since Gale isn't talking to me, so I don't think he's going to help."

"Well make up with him, and do it fast!" Johanna orders, clearly frustrated with me. I don't blame her.

"It's not that easy…" I begin, fully intending to tell her the whole story, until Beetee comes rolling in from the other side of the room on a stool with wheels.

He was completely hidden behind a huge computer monitor, and neither Johanna nor I knew he was in the room. We exchange a look and I know she's thinking the same thing as me: we are lucky he revealed himself right then or we could've just ruined the whole plan with our big mouths. Beetee waves a greeting, "Good morning, girls. So glad you could make it down. I hope you find a bow you like, Katniss."

"Hi Beetee," I force a smile. I know he can't have any idea what we're up to, but he looks suspicious, almost like he's got a trick up his sleeve…

"How's your sister? I heard she is doing much better," Beetee comments as he peers over his glasses at me.

I wonder if Beetee feels guilty about the bomb that killed the Capitol children, and almost killed Prim, too, like Gale does. He wasn't the only one to assemble the bombs, but he did most of them. If he didn't make that bomb himself, it was his instructions which built it, and Gale's idea that designed it, so I do understand why Gale is blaming himself. I would feel the same way he does if my ideas were used the way theirs was, to kill children even after we had almost won the war.

"She is doing much better," I inform him, "If everything keeps looking good, like it is, then she'll be out of the hospital in less than two weeks. Thanks for asking."

"That's really great to hear," Beetee responds. "She's a sweet girl. She shouldn't have been out there." He shakes his head, staring past my shoulder. "That wasn't how it was supposed to be." He closes his eyes, and just for a moment, a defeated expression takes over his face. Then it's gone, and he changes the subject. "How was your dinner last night?"

"It was okay," I say, wondering why he'd ask that. Oh, right, he was eating with Gale last night when I grabbed a plate of food.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Beetee starts, instantly causing me to think it's going to be a question I don't want to answer, since people always say that before asking a personal question, "But is everything all right with you and Peeta?"

I knew it. I shrug it off casually, hoping to appear as though I don't know what he's asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought it was odd you didn't eat with him." He says, and then he slips up, "And we were wondering why he was with Annie…"

"_We_?" I interject. "I knew it. Gale asked you to talk to me, didn't he? Unbelievable. So he doesn't want to hear it from me, but he wants to know what's going on in my life?" I don't mean to jump down Beetee's throat about it, it's not his fault, but I can't help it. Gale is seriously frustrating me! "Tell Gale something for me, please, Betee? Tell him that we've known each other too long to play these childish games. If he has something to ask me, he should ask me himself."

"What do you mean Peeta and Annie?" Johanna asks suspiciously.

I wasn't planning on saying anything to Johanna about them, because I know that Johanna cared about Finnick probably more than anyone else since her family was dead, and hearing how quickly Annie moved on will most likely cause Johanna pain. I tell her gently, "I guess Peeta has feelings for Annie, and he…"

"Wait, what about her? What about Annie?" Johanna asks rapidly, her face twisted in confusion.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I guess she has feelings for him too."

"But what about Finnick?" Johanna seems distraught, and it's a strange look to see on her. Normally she's very composed, almost to the point of being apathetic.

"Peeta says she's heartbroken and she still loves Finnick, but…." I shake my head. "I really don't know."

Johanna starts breathing deeply, and I notice she's clenching her fists together. Her face has a look of betrayal on it, and she says bitterly, "I have to go. I'll come find you later."

"What you mean? What's wrong?" I question Johanna's retreating back, but she doesn't stop for an explanation. "Johanna!" She keeps walking. Maybe I was right when I thought she had a thing for Finnick. Could she have been in love with him?

I almost forgot Beetee was in the room, until he returns to our topic of discussion before Johanna interrupted: Gale. "Katniss," Beetee says wisely, "You should talk to Gale. He's have a hard time dealing…with everything. That being said, I know you've been dealing with a lot, too. You two need to forgive each other and find a way to move on. If you love him, you should let him know, because he truly believes your life will be better without him in it. Is that what you want? Do you want him out of your life for good?"

Gale gone from my life forever? Of course I don't want that. The thought alone makes me want to cry. I shake my head slowly and answer, "No."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the chapter, next one will be up in about 2 days. Please review!:)

Also, I got an idea for a new Hunger Games fic, which I won't start until I finish this one, but it would be very different from the actual stories. I don't have much to dish on it yet, but it will be dark and most likely rated M for violence, drug use, sexual content, abuse, etc. Panem isn't going to be the country, it's going to be something else completely, and the Capitol, while it will have similarities, is also going to be different. The Games are not what they were in the books, a battle to the death, but the Games are scary, meant to entertain those who watch and torture those involved. I'll have more details as I'm making the outline and stuff:) If interested in helping me with ideas, send me a private message.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks so much for taking the time to review: **Pinklove21, Lorelei** **Eve **(I was hoping someone would appreciate the current 'history' in there, I couldn't resist haha), **noname, Galelover99, Tara**, & **literarylesbian37. **Also, I really appreciate the adds to your favorite stories, that is so encouraging:) I will keep updating every couple of days. I don't think this will be longer than 15 chapters. Then on to the next story, which I'm planning now:)

* * *

**[8.]** When Johanna returns to the Weaponry room a little while after she left, I have picked out the bow for Snow's execution, and she has a long black duffel bag with her. She sets the bag down on a vacant table, but doesn't open it. She appears to have regained composure.

"Beetee," Johanna addresses, "Is there any way I could bribe you into taking a coffee break, so I can talk to Katniss for a minute?"

"Sure thing," Beetee agrees, rising from the stool to his feet and heading for the door. "I guess I have a message to pass along for Gale anyway, right Katniss?" He looks like he's hoping I might have changed my mind.

"Oh, I already talked to Hawthorne," Johanna says nonchalantly, turning her back to me to unzip her bag.

"What?" I blurt out, surprised. Why would she say anything to him? "What did you talk to him about?"

"I'll leave you ladies alone," Beetee says, leaving the room as fast as he can. I think he's chuckling, but I don't see what's funny.

Johanna finally opens her bag completely, revealing an assortment of her own personal weapons. There was, of course, her axe, a smaller axe, but still very deadly looking, a wide selection of knives in various sizes, and a small pistol. I am stunned, where has she been hiding all of this? We used to be roommates back in District Thirteen, and she didn't have any of this stuff. I'm waiting for her to answer my question though, so I don't change the topic. I wait, while she pulls out a small dagger from its spot in her bag, and then walks to stand in front of the targets.

"I'm no good with an arrow," Johanna has already said this, but she says it again, "you know that, but what you don't know is that I've been practicing with some other things. Like this little guy right here." She holds the dagger up for me to see, then sets her sights on the target, which is the silhouette of a man. She aims and throws the dagger, and it lands perfectly through the center of the forehead on the target. She smirks in a cocky way and goes back for more knives.

"That's impressive, really, it is," I compliment. "But please, tell me what you said to Gale."

"I told him to grow up and if he has something to say about you it should be to you…in a few more words," She shrugs apologetically, "I'm sorry. I may have directed some anger towards him that was meant for someone else." Her face hardens. She throws three of her knives angrily at the target in a row, each hitting an essential body part: neck, chest, and belly. She turns to me finally, her eyes shiny with tears, "I never thought something would happen to him." Even though she doesn't say it, I know she means Finnick. "I hate that I didn't say goodbye. I hate that I didn't tell him how I feel, or felt, about him because even though he loved Annie, I wanted him to know. I was going to tell him someday, when we were like forty, and it would just be a distant memory. We would laugh and say it wouldn't have ever worked with us anyways because we're too good as friends." She stops talking because tears have begun to fall down her cheeks. She wipes them away with the back of her hands. "It's stupid to think about things that will never happen."

"It's not stupid," I correct. "Sometimes I forget who is alive and who is dead. My mind can't keep track of all of them. Like when Prim woke up, I wanted to tell my dad, but he's been dead for five years. When you love someone, they never leave you."

Johanna shakes her head, her tears gone and anger seems to have reappeared. "No, just wait. In time, you'll know the difference. And then eventually you'll forget all about them." I don't believe she means that, otherwise she wouldn't be trying so hard to cover up her pain with anger. She throws her remaining knives at the target and seems to be calmer now. "Enough about that, we need to get our shit straight. If we can't count on Gale, then we're gonna have to change something up. I can throw knives, my axe is most definitely out of the question, and there's this," She picks up her pistol. "So what'll it be?"

"I mean, you're good with a knife, but what about further away? You wouldn't be this close." I reply, after considering the options. "And what if you miss? No offense, I'm just saying, it's a possibility. You wouldn't get a second chance, someone would see you." I shake my head. "A gun works, of course, but I just don't know…it's loud, and the noise might give you away to a lot of witnesses."

"I know, an arrow through the chest or the neck or the temple would be the best, but I can't do that," Johanna reminds me, "So if that's our only option, then you need to talk to Gale. Actually, he might be pissed enough to come looking for you, after what I said. Again, sorry." After a second, she adds, "And sorry for crying like that."

"It's okay. I know I have to talk to him. He's so stubborn, though, and he already made up his mind." I voice my biggest worry to her about talking to Gale.

"That's probably not true, but even if it is, I'm not telling you to marry him. I'm telling you to make up with him, as a friend, because you've relied on each other in the past, and you need each other now. And if you never speak again after this, that's fine, but right now we need him." Johanna seems to be giving me a pep-talk. "If he won't agree, we'll have to use my gun or call this whole thing off."

"Uh-oh, did I come back too soon?" Beetee's voice causes both Johanna and I to jump in surprise. He caught us this time. We were planning on asking for his help anyways, but not like this. I was hoping to talk to him alone and then ask for his help. He just overheard something that sounds really bad out of context, and I can tell from his anxious expression he is worried. "You aren't talking about killing Gale, are you?"

"No!" Johanna yells at the same time as I'm saying, "Of course not!"

"That's not what we were saying, really, Betee," I insist.

"You, go talk to Hawthorne," Johanna orders. "Beetee, I'll explain everything."

I'm nervous to leave Johanna alone with Beetee, because if she can't convey our plan to him in a way that will make him see our intent, he probably won't agree to help. He could even tell Coin's soldiers on us. But I really don't see Beetee doing that. Besides, Johanna convinced me her plan would work, so she should really be able to convince anyone. I guess I shouldn't worry too much; I do have my own problem to deal with.

After leaving the Weaponry room, I am unsure where to go to find Gale. The mansion is huge, and there are soldiers put to work everywhere. It could take hours to find Gale. If he's working in District 2 though, he must have a post while he's staying here. I could ask one of the other soldiers…

"Hey Katniss."

I turn around at the sound of my name, and am nearly nose to nose with Peeta. We both take a step back, and I wave awkwardly. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," He repeats and then bites his lip. We both stare quietly, him at the floor, and me down the hallway behind him. He speaks first, "Are you going to be mad at me forever?"

"What?" Did he really just ask me that? "I don't know…" I trail off because Gale just walked around the corner about thirty feet behind Peeta. "Does it even matter?"

"Well I was hoping it'd still be okay for me to talk to you, you know? Ask you how you're doing, and how Prim is. I do still care. I am still here for you." I hear Peeta, but I'm too distracted by Gale. I know he saw me, and I know he was coming to find me, but now he's walking away.

"I'm sorry," I reply absent-mindedly to Peeta, "I'm still too upset, Peeta. Maybe we'll be able to do that someday, but I can't right now. It's too confusing. I have to go." I pass him by to follow Gale. Now he disappeared around another corner. Where is he going?

When I round the corner of the hallway, I am not expecting Gale to be leaning against the wall waiting for me, so I almost walk into him. "Gale," I gasp. Unlike with Peeta where I took a step away from him because it was too weird, with Gale I _need_ to back away from him because my chest is burning like I rubbed salt in a fresh wound standing this close. I didn't think it'd be this hard to see him, but I can't even look him in the face, it hurts too much.

"So I hear we need to talk?" Gale says indifferently, looking to me for answers.

"I can't do this," I shake my head and bolt off further down the hallway, "I can't do this." I am totally freaking out. I feel my heart start beating faster and I start to breathe in short gasps. What is this, a panic attack? I hear Gale say my name, and his footsteps following mine, so I stop. It's no use trying to out-run him, and besides, I probably look really strange right now.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

"I don't know," I say quickly, still trying to catch my breath, "I can't, I just can't." I sigh in frustration. "This is hard, Gale, I don't know how to act around you. What you said really hurt me-" I cut myself off when I think I might cry and use all my strength to hold it in. I will not cry in front of him. Shockingly, the words come to me without trying, "But I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and even though I don't agree with all of it, I do understand how you must be feeling. I don't think you should blame yourself, but I know why you feel guilty. I wish you'd let me help you, but I will give you your space. The only reason I came to talk to you now is because Betee and Johanna both said it needs to happen, and they made me leave. Plus, I don't know what Johanna said to you, but she just found out some rather disturbing news that made her a little unlike herself. Don't hold it against her."

"That wasn't her normal self?" Gale jokes, although he doesn't smile. "I should've come to you instead of going through Betee, I know that was immature. I just didn't know how to ask how you are after telling you…what I told you yesterday."

"I would have told you then, if you'd given me the chance."

"I'm sorry." Gale looks sincerely apologetic, and looks me dead in the eyes for the first time since his return to the Capitol. "Do you want to tell me now? I understand if you don't."

"I want to, but not here." There are some parts of this story I want to tell Gale that can't be overheard by a third party. Hopefully Gale doesn't take this the wrong way and reject me, thinking I'm trying to seduce him or something. Just to clarify, "Is there somewhere we can talk besides my room?"

"Yeah, come on." Gale leads and I follow him through the halls he seems to know much better than I do. He stops in front of what looks like a normal door, but when he opens it, we're greeted by the sunny mid-morning sky. We walk silently to a quiet, shady spot under a big willow tree, and sit down at the base of the trunk.

There is no one else around, so I begin, "I guess there's a lot to tell you, since you haven't been here and I haven't had anyone to tell all of this to, so I'll start with what happened two days ago. I found out from Johanna you were in Two, and I was pretty pissed. I was pissed at you, at everyone, for not telling me."

"Katniss…"

"It's okay," I stop him, "Just let me finish. I was more upset than mad, because I needed you and you weren't there, but that doesn't matter right now. I got lost in the mansion and ended up finding Snow's indoor rose garden, and Snow. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew he was in there, but Paylor let me in, and Snow was the one who told me he didn't drop that bomb. He also told me a few other things that make me question Coin's intentions, like why Prim was even out there that day, in the first place? I don't trust her, Gale, and I don't see a reason why Snow would lie when he knows he's going to die. Anyways, I left after that, and I went to my room to think, it was a lot to take in. Peeta came to check on me after Johanna told him I was mad no one told me about you, and I ended up making an idiot of myself and he got mad and left."

"What do you mean?"

I decide to tell him the truth, it can't hurt. "I was upset and crying, and I kissed him, and then after kissing me back, Peeta decided I was thinking about you the whole time and left. I couldn't sleep after that, so I went to the hospital to visit Prim. She woke up that night, and I was so happy, I went back to tell Peeta after Prim fell asleep. He was in his room with Annie, and since I'm not sure what the whole story with them is, I'll just say he told me he loves Annie and he can't see me anymore." Gale looks mad but he doesn't say anything. "So I ended up visiting Haymitch."

"That's why you got drunk?"

"Not just that, it was everything. And I didn't plan on it, it started out as a celebration shot for Prim waking up. Haymitch's idea. Then I drank too much. You know where I ended up after that, since you brought me to my room. And you know pretty much everything that happened yesterday, except for one thing." Now's where I have to tell him about my idea and Johanna's plan to kill Coin, and hope he'll agree to his part. I don't think it's going to be easy to convince him this is a good idea, but I try anyways. "I'm scared for the future, Gale, because this country is not safe yet. I know the war is over, but," I shake my head, "we're already trapping ourselves in to someone else's plan. Coin is not who we thought she was, or at least, not who I thought she was. She's too similar to Snow. She may even be worse." I tell him about her plan for on last Hunger Games.

"She's not guaranteed the Presidency," Gale reminds me. "They said there was going to be an election."

"That was _before_ the war was won, have you heard anyone mention an election since then?" I point out. "There is no election, she's taking over. It was her plan the whole time, and she used us, and me, to her advantage. She needs to be taken out."

"Taken out?" Gale repeats back, confusion written all over his face. "Like…"

"Yeah," I reiterate, "I want to take down Coin." I wait, trying to read his expression like I did with Johanna, but he is much harder to read. "I must sound crazy, I know, but I need your help. And if you don't help me, I'm going to do it anyways, and I might get myself killed."

"Is that your way of forcing me into helping you?" Gale asks dryly.

"No," I shake my head, "Not at all. It's just the truth. I've been playing the part of the Mockingjay all this time, Gale, because I thought I was helping. Even when I watched people get killed because of me, I still believed in the end, it was going to be worth it. Because I would be helping free our people from an unjust leader. Before the Games, I just cared about surviving, but I realized that when you're surviving you're alive, but just barely. I want to _live_. Can you try to understand? With Coin, we won't be living. We'll still just be surviving." I stare at Gale's profile as he sits next to me, his back against the tree trunk, and his feet stretched out in front of him. I lean closer and put my hand over his and hold it there. "Remember, the day of the reaping, when you said we could've made it on our own if we ran away? Why did you say that? Why did you want to run?" I squeeze his hand, "I know why. Because you wanted us to be free, because you wanted to live. You wanted something better."

Gale turns his head to look at me, frowning. He stares for a long while without saying anything, my hand on his, and his eyes are searching my face. His gaze drops to my lips, and for moment I think he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't. He tears his gaze away, and then looks back. Finally, he says, "Okay."

"Okay?" I ask, hopeful.

"I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have a chance. I'd love to hear what you think.

Next update should be Friday, & will probably include a short description of the next story I'm going to start soon:)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get this up last night, I went to see the new Avenger's movie! It was awesome, but we got back so late I forgot about posting this chapter. So I hope it was worth the wait and that you all enjoy!:) I read this over about three or four times, so I don't think there are any errors, but if there is, a message would be appreciated so I can fix it. Thanks!:)

**Special thanks to those who favorite and reviewed. My wonderful reviewers: Pinklove21, Lorelei Eve, IronFeyFreak, Tara, ana001d, Opaque Vision, literarylesbian37, iris129, crytearofsilver, & GottaLoveThis. **

* * *

**[9.]** Upon returning to the Weaponry room with Gale, I am glad to see Beetee and Johanna are both still in the room, and are comparing arrows. That's a good sign. Johanna informs me Beetee is willing to help. We fill in Beetee and Gale with all the details we went over last night. Gale has a few suggestions, and Beetee will have to work on the arrows all night, but it's really looking like we might actually pull this off.

After discussing the plan with Johanna, Gale, and Beetee for hours, I go to the library to look at the1985-2029 History book. I want to find out the answers to the questions I've been thinking about all day. I open to the book to the page I marked and start reading eagerly. It was the rebels, like us, who set off the bombs, and hid away, those who were warned in time. Before I can read more, and believe me I want to, I hear footsteps approaching. Not just one, many. I have a feeling this is bad. I mark the page again, and quickly shut it and put it back. I grab a random book off a different shelf and sit down at the table again, opening it to the middle as though I've been reading it for a while. Not a moment later, four soldiers in Coin's gray uniforms march in the library and inform me I am wanted by Coin for instructions on Snow's execution ceremony. I didn't realize there was going to be a whole ceremony for this. I should have expected it, we are in the Capitol.

I am led by two of the soldiers out of the mansion, while the other two soldiers disappear. Our destination is the City Circle, which is where the execution will take place in two days. Coin, Plutarch, Fulvia, and some others from District 13 I can't remember the names of, are deep in discussion pointing this way and that way probably planning who will sit where to have the best view of Snow's death. They don't notice we've entered the Circle until one of the soldiers who escorted me clears his throat and the group stop talking and look over.

"Katniss, there you are," Coin says with a forced smile. She's not an overly friendly person normally, but it's no secret that Coin doesn't really like me. "We wanted you to hear the plans for Saturday so that you can prepare a few words to say before exterminating Snow."

_What?_ Since when does an executioner give a speech to a criminal? Isn't all the talking supposed to be done with by now? If anything, Snow should be the one who gets to say a few last words, not me. "I have to speak?" I don't try to hide the nerves in my voice. Everyone knows I'm not good at speaking in front of crowds of people. Coin wants to make a fool of me.

"Well you don't _have_ to, but if you have anything to say, then there's your chance. You won't get another one." Coin reminds me. Something about the look in her eyes makes me wonder if she means that in more than one way. Is she as good at sending cryptic messages to me as Snow is? I don't like this at all.

"Alma, I have to get going, but please, one more time, tell me again where I will be sitting?" A man from 13 with a grumpy looking face and hard blue eyes asks, and Coin points in an impatient way to the balconies above. She repeats with annoyance the seating arrangements for herself and the group, and I pretend not to be listening, while I'm actually ecstatic on the inside. If that idiot hadn't asked that question, I wouldn't have just been given the exact location of Coin's position on execution day. I wasn't expecting her to be sitting up there, but knowing helps with planning, and I feel like we've just gotten our first bit of luck finding this out.

After half of the group disperses, I am left with Coin, Plutarch and Fulvia. They bore me to pieces with details on where the cameras will be located for the people who can't make it inside the City Circle or who aren't in the Capitol at this time, on how someone will be making a welcoming introduction to the audience before I am asked to join them and Snow is brought to the center of the Circle, where he'll be read his crimes and why he is sentenced to death. Then I will kill him. It all sounds easy enough, but with my plan added in there it's a lot more complicated.

"I think before Snow is executed, you should make the announcement about the Hunger Games," Plutarch says to Coin in an over-excited fashion.

I try to keep my gaze from snapping to Coin accusingly. Did she really decide in favor of the Games anyways? I wish I could be the one to pull back the quiver and snap the arrow into her head myself. I'd leave Snow to someone else, because right now the only person I want to kill is Coin. But if the plan is going to work, I have to go through with Snow's execution and follow Coin's directions until the moment she's dead. Just two more days. Only two more days and we'll be free of Snow and Coin forever.

Coin frowns at Plutarch, like he just said something he shouldn't have, but replies, "I was thinking about it. I haven't made up my mind." Oh she's definitely being coy with her words to keep me on my toes. No doubt about it.

Hey, that's fine if she wants to make an announcement, because then she'd have to be in the center of the Circle right by my side, and an easier target for Gale's arrow. "Well," I start softly, strengthening my voice as I continue because I want Coin to hear me, even though I'm unsure I should be saying this at all, "If you are going to have one last Game, you should tell Snow. It will probably anger him to know he won't be around to stop or control it." I shrug like it's no big deal. I hope that was believable, since I know as well as everyone else that I'm an awful actress.

"I thought you were against the idea of another Game?" Coin questions, reminding me of my vote at the meeting two days before.

"I am…against it." I stick to my guns. "But it's not my decision to make." I make my tone nonchalant. As If I know I'm only a seventeen year old girl, and I have no control over decisions like these. I have no say in important resolutions. Those should be left to someone of a higher power. Like Coin. I don't really believe that, but I know that's what Coin thinks of me. And I don't want her to think I'm capable of more. The fact that she thinks of me simply as another pawn on her chessboard is something that will work to my advantage. "And I just think it would make more of an impact, announcing that at Snow's execution."

"Exactly!" Plutarch agrees. "It will work to your advantage to announce this in a public manner, and it won't get any more public that Snow's execution. People are coming from every corner of Panem to see this event take place. All announcements for further punishment of the traitors who've been living in the Capitol should be made at Snow's execution. Then after the execution ceremony comes the real celebration: the feast, the party, the dancing, the music, the people, and the laughter. Ah, it will be the biggest celebration the Capitol has ever seen!" Now Plutarch is getting very carried away. He is nearly bouncing up and down with excitement over Saturday's plans.

"Yes, yes," Coin says, waving him away like she were swatting a fly. "I suppose you're right. I will make the announcement. Now I have to find something to wear…" She stares off, deep in thought. I never would have guessed Alma Coin would be concerned of what she will wear to address the country. All I've seen her wear are the dark-gray uniforms that represent District Thirteen. I guess stepping into a Presidency changed her point of view in a few ways. Absentmindedly, she excuses me, and warns me to be expecting an early wake-up call from my old prep team, because there is much to do to fix me up for the execution.

On my walk back to the mansion, unescorted by the soldiers who came to collect me before, I go over Coin's words at the City Circle. If I was unsure before, every moment I spend with her only helps to strengthen my decision that Coin must be stopped. I had almost forgotten about the way my prep team was handled in Thirteen. They were treated like traitors, locked up and tortured over bread! It was sick. I know it was war, and that the Capitol punished their hostages much worse than Thirteen treated theirs, but I still can't help but feel like they were tortured because of their link to me. They held no actual power in the Capitol, they were ignorant to the horrors of the Capitol, and they were just puppets in Snow's show. My chest feels tight with anger, but I let it go. I don't have to feel that way anymore. I don't have to feel helpless, because I'm not. I'm doing something about it. Soon I won't have Snow or Coin to worry about. Reminding myself of that every time I get discouraged is what keeps me going.

I return to the library with the intent to research more of this country's old political structure, and the result of their rebellion, but when I try the door, it's locked. I frown, turning the handle back and forth. It won't budge. I think back to when the soldiers came for me, and only two of the four showed me the way to the City Circle. Could the other two have been ordered to clear out the library and lock it up? Could Coin know that I'm up to something? Does she know what? All of these thoughts swirl in my head and I panic. I have to find Gale.

I don't know where Gale is, so I head down to the Weaponry room to see if he's with Beetee. Also, since Betee is the one working on the high-tech arrow designated for Coin's brain, it's a smart idea for me to give him a heads up. Maybe we need to relocate our little special-op group to a more secret location. I doubt that is a possibility we have, though.

Beetee is alone in the Weaponry room when I arrive, but after explaining what happened with the library and the book, Beetee agrees Gale should be informed. He tells me not to worry, for he can contact Gale via his communicuff, which is mandatory for him to wear now that he's an official Soldier of Panem. Beetee sends him a message, and we wait. Five minutes pass, then ten, and then twenty. I am getting anxious, so I tell Beetee I'm going to find Johanna and to pass the message along to Gale for me. I also tell him to stop working on the arrow for now, until we're sure we haven't been figured out.

"Don't worry about a thing," Beetee reassures me. "Even if they came in to check, they'd see nothing but bows and arrows. This arrow will look like nothing more than a regular arrow. Not even you will be able to tell the difference. But I will stop working until later tonight, when everyone is asleep. Then I'll come back and keep working."

"Do you think you'll get it done?" I ask hopefully.

"Oh yes," Beetee nods. "Have no fear, Katniss, I won't fail you."

"Thank you Beetee," I smile gratefully. He is risking his life for me, but he doesn't seem to mind. He did say he had his own misgivings about Coin, so maybe I shouldn't feel like I've forced this on him. Maybe I simply gave him the opportunity he's been waiting for.

Johanna is much easier to find than Gale, since she doesn't have soldier duties to attend to. It's around lunchtime, so I try the dining hall first, and there she is. I catch her attention as I walk by, and signal with my eyes that we need to talk. I walk to the end of the dining hall, grab a sandwich, and walk back out of the room. I linger in the hallway, giving Johanna time to finish up her food and meet me there.

"What's going on?" Johanna asks casually as we walk in the direction of the Weaponry room.

"Remember that book I was reading?" I keep my voice low, so that anyone passing can't hear my words. I don't trust any of these soldiers anymore. They could all have been given orders to watch my every move. I've been careless.

"The history book?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Well the room is locked now." I hold Johanna's gaze, and I know she's thinking what I'm thinking. How did they know what I was reading? What made them lock the library if they didn't think I was up to something? How much do they know?

"Do they know?" Johanna questions, and it's funny how little we have to say recently for me to know what she's talking about. Did I already inform Beetee and Gale?

"Beetee knows." I take extra care to say his name softly. "We need to be more discreet. We should avoid Betee and Gale, if possible."

"No shit, really?" Johanna teases. "We still should get a message to Gale."

"Beetee sent a message to his communicuff, so he should be in the Weaponry room." I reply. "Maybe we should go down, just for a minute? We can make sure Beetee got a hold of him. If not, I'm going to go find him."

There were a lot of soldiers eating in the dining hall, I noticed when I went in looking for Johanna, so I think now would be the best time for us to all talk one last time together before keeping our distance. Johanna and I think it should be okay for us to still be seen together, since we were roommates back in Thirteen, and Johanna wasn't a part of the Star Squad. But as for Gale and I? We can't be too careful. I think part of Gale being assigned to Two was to keep him away from me.

When we check in with Beetee, he says Gale never showed. Johanna is suspicious, but I am worried. Something had to have kept him or he'd be here. Something doesn't feel right about this…

"I'm going to go for a walk and try to find him," I announce, not wanting to wait around any longer.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Beetee warns.

Johanna agrees with him. "No, don't do that. Use your head, Everdeen!" Her tone isn't mean, just annoyed that I'd say something so stupid. "You are contradicting what you just said to me on our way here: We need to stop being seen altogether. You can't be seen with Gale until after the execution."

"I know," I reply, "I know. I just don't know what to do with myself. I can't just sit and wait."

Johanna suggests I visit Prim, and I'm surprised she knew that would be the one thing to keep me occupied in this situation. I guess I didn't realize it until just now that she and I have become close friends. Johanna knows me, and I might not know much about her personal life, besides her secret love for Finnick, but I know her habits. We grew together, and now I'm really glad to have her on my side. That is something I would never have said during the Quarter Quell. I decide to take her advice and visit Prim, after receiving a communicuff Beetee programmed to only alert one that he has, so he can send me a message if Gale comes along after I leave. I thank him, and put it in my pants pocket before saying goodbye to both him and Johanna.

When I arrive at Prim's window, she is distracted by the small TV on the wall. I knock quietly before sitting down on my usual chair. She looks over and smiles when she sees who it is. She presses the button and greets, "Katniss! This show is so funny, have you seen it?" I haven't watched any TV while in the Capitol. I was scared the only thing playing would be re-runs of the Hunger Games. I didn't know they played anything else. I shake my head in response. Prim explains to me that the show is about a pet stylist that gives makeovers to animals who have no style. It sounds ridiculous, but Prim is an animal lover so I can see why it would amuse her. She must notice I'm distracted, because she turns the volume of the TV down and focuses her attention on me. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I shake my head, clearing my face of worry and trying to smile in a carefree way.

Prim's not buying it, though, and rolls her eyes at me. "Yeah right, Katniss. Did you forget we're sisters? I know when you're worried about something. Tell me what it is."

I half-smile, knowing she's right. She's very intuitive, and has always been keen on my feelings. Sometimes she knows how I'm feeling about something, or someone, even before I do. I share with Prim how my 'relationship' with Peeta, as real or not real as it was, is officially over. I tell her about his feelings for Annie. Prim is very sympathetic, both for me and for Peeta. When she tells me why, I realize she's right.

"You both have been through so much," Prim says, her small face is very serious. Her eyes are filled with sadness. "If he were still Peeta, if the Capitol didn't change him, then he would still love you, Katniss. You know how much he loved you. He would have died for you. In another life, you would've been perfect for each other, but…not now."

Prim is right that we've been through too much to be together. Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, was changed by the Capitol, by Snow, into someone else, someone who hates me enough to want to kill me. It would be cruel of me to make him love me again. He would be fighting the thoughts Snow implanted in his mind forever, always fighting to be with me, just like in the Games. We can't do that to each other. He is better with Annie. He does deserve a new start, just like I told him. I always meant it, I just didn't know why until now. I didn't accept that my Peeta was really gone, but in the same way that Finnick is dead to Annie, Peeta is dead to me. He will always have a special place in my heart, but that part of him is dead, so my only choice is to let him go.

There's only one thing I don't agree with Prim about. In another life, I would have run away the day of the reaping with Gale and never known about Peeta's love for me. Gale and I would have realized our love for each other without complications. We wouldn't have the broken friendship we have now. But, if I had run with Gale that day, Prim would have had no one to take her place. She would have been dead. So I can't mention the other life I was picturing when she said that. Maybe she is right, because in the other life she's talking about, our dad could've still been alive, and maybe I wouldn't have ever met Gale, and Peeta and I would have met and fallen in love the right way. The thought gives me mixed emotions, and I realize why Johanna said it was stupid to imagine something that can never happen. It hurts too much to think that way.

I nod to Prim in acknowledgement. "I want him to be happy. I want him to find peace with everything."

"You should tell him. When you're ready," Prim suggests gently.

"Maybe…" I say, unsure. I stare fondly at my little sister, who is becoming so grown up and insightful.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Prim questions, almost as if she knows the answer already. She doesn't tend to keep secrets from me, so she also adds, "Mom kind of mentioned that you were drinking a couple nights ago, and the next night she heard you crying from her room. She's worried about you."

I am slightly shocked our mother would tell Prim about my problems when Prim is in the hospital, about to go in for a surgery in the morning. What is more important? My drinking _one_ night in my seventeen years of life isn't going to tarnish my gleaming reputation. Oh, wait, I don't have one of those anyways! Obviously it's more important that Prim is clear-minded and stress-free for her surgery tomorrow. I try not to be mad at my mom though, since she's carrying a lot on her shoulders right now.

I explain how Gale left, and the way that I found out. I also tell her about the argument we had the day before last. I don't tell her word for word what he said because I don't ever want to repeat that, and I'm not fully convinced he meant it anyways. Instead, I sum it up that Gale's feelings for me have also changed and he needs to focus on his new job. I can't tell her we've sort of made up until after the execution. I don't want to risk anyone overhearing.

"How do you feel about that?" Prim asks, for once, not knowing my true thoughts.

"I don't want him to go. I want him to give us a chance now that we've got one. I can't make him change his mind though, Prim."

Prim mentions, "He probably doesn't know how you feel. He watched you and Peeta together for a long time, and that must have hurt him a lot. He's probably waiting for you to say something to him."

"I don't know. He's not waiting around long. He's leaving after Snow's execution." I don't feel like talking about this anymore. So far, Gale hasn't mentioned he'll be staying longer than the execution. I'm not going to assume anything has changed. I redirect the subject to something a little less depressing.

A while later, I leave the hospital. I have a headache. I haven't received a message from Betee on the communicuff. The library door, which I checked on my way down the hall, is still locked. I give up. It's just barely dinner time, but I'm not hungry, so I retire to my room and lay down in my bed. I don't intend to fall asleep, but I do.

When I wake up, the sun has gone down and the room is dark. I roll over, facing the doorway, and rub my eyes. There's a darker shadow in front of the door, and it appears to be moving. I lean up, straining my eyes to adapt to the darkness. It isn't until it speaks that I realize the shadow is a person.

"Katniss, you awake?"

At first, I recoil in fear, but instantaneously I recognize the voice as Gale's. I reach out to the nightstand and flick on the small lamp, which fills the room in a soft golden light. I sit up and rub my eyes again, hoping to wake up a bit more.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "You scared me."

"Sorry, but what's going on?" Gale returns my question with a question. "I got Beetee's message, but I was busy all afternoon preparing for Saturday. I just got done."

"Coin is going to make the announcement Saturday for the final Hunger Game. She'll be an easy target, center stage, if she stays up there for the executing. If she goes to her seat, she'll be on the third floor balcony in the center." I tell Gale first.

"I thought this was going to be bad news?"

"Well, it might be," I reply. "I was in the library when four soldiers came for me and escorted me to the City Circle. Only thing is, not all of them made it to the City Circle, and when I went back to the library after the door was locked. I don't see why else it would be locked unless Coin thinks there are things in there I shouldn't see. Or unless she's warning me that she knows I'm up to something. I don't know what to make of it, Gale." I notice the headache I fell asleep with is still an unwelcome guest at this moment.

Gale sits down on the edge of the bed, on the corner furthest away from where I'm sitting. He thinks for a few minutes. Then he shares his thoughts. "I don't know if you should be too worried. She could be showing her power over you still, just making sure you're going to follow her directions for this execution. I think it's smart to stay apart until after the deed is done, though." He shrugs, "Then again, she could have locked the door because she knew what book you were looking at and she doesn't want you to get any ideas."

"Well I already have," I say cleverly. "I know we can't be seen together. We were seen publicly fighting the other day, so it's not going to be too hard to buy that we're not speaking. We have to find a way to all meet up tomorrow night, though. We can't go blindly into this, Saturday. We have to know exactly what we're doing."

"I'll find a way we can meet up. I'll take a night watch, if I can." Gale assures. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Gale…" I'm hesitant to ask the question I've been thinking about since leaving the hospital. I look down at the bedspread, and then back up to Gale. I crawl out from under the blankets and over to Gale's side, closing some of the distance he put between us. I want him to look me in the eyes when he responds so I know his honest answer. I want him to see that I'm trying to open up when I ask him, "Are you really going to leave right after?"

He blinks a few times but his eyes don't leave mine. "I don't know anymore. Before, yes, but what we're doing is going to change everything. It will be chaos for a few days. I probably won't be able to leave."

"That's not what I mean," I say, part of me sure he knows that. I slide even closer to Gale, slowly, like I am stalking a prey in the woods back in District 12. If I move too fast, I might scare him off, but if I'm slow, he might stick around long enough for me to catch him.

"What do you mean, Katniss?" Gale is either playing stupid right now, or he really doesn't have feelings for me anymore.

I push that last thought from my mind and blurt out, "I don't want you to leave." There, I was honest.

"Why?" Gale pushes, and I know now that he is playing games. He wants a better answer than that.

"Because." I don't have words for how I feel. "I don't want you to leave me again, Gale. I want you with me, wherever I am. I need you around."

His face shows that he's still expecting more. I shake my head and smile, a genuine Gale-induced smile. I completely close the gap between our bodies, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing my side against his. I lean in, close my eyes, and kiss his lips, soft and slow. I feel my body tingle with warmth and I hold him tighter. I never want to let him go. When I pull away my body is trembling, but seeing the relief in Gale's eyes makes me sure that was what he wanted.

"Please don't leave me, Gale." I repeat.

He hugs me to his chest and kisses my forehead. "I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Let me know, I love your reviews:)

* * *

**Description of New Story: **Panem is a city surrounded by water, the only mass of land left in a world of ocean, and the Capitol is the tallest building that can be seen from every corner of the city. The Capitol building runs Panem, and is home to the most powerful citizens. It is a secret, what goes on there, to most of Panem's lower-class citizens that live in the outer circle of the city, called the Seam. Not everyone believes that Panem is all that is left of the world, and some try to find their way off. The Everdeens and the Hawthornes are two families, who try to escape off Panem in boats, but they are caught and the men of the family are killed as punishment. The families are forced apart, and the wives have to try and raise their children widowed from their husbands. Aurora Everdeen, mother to Katniss and Primrose, was so in love with her husband that she can't go on living without him. She leaves Katniss to try and find a way to survive, but warns her to stay away from the Capitol. Only the Capitol doesn't stay away from Katniss, or her little sister.

Just a teaser;) I will probably put up a prologue in about a week and then wait until I finish this story to put up the first chapter. The characters will be the same, and some of the places and names and situations will be the same. I am going to keep some characters alive who died before (I'll take suggestions, if you had a favorite character who died that you want to live send me a message) and some of the relationships will be different (again, I'm taking suggestions if you send me a private message). It's going to be dark (but so is the original Hunger Games) and violent, and there will be more sex than in the book, so it will be rated M. Okay, that's all the info. for now, but I want to finish this story first so I don't get distracted or behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! My boyfriend is rushing me to get out of here (we're at Panera) so I don't have time to individually thank you guys, but I really appreciate your feedback. I'm sorry it took me a few days longer than I'd have liked to update, I'm working on something for my mom for Mother's Day so I had to put this chapter off a little bit. It's kind of a filler, but I hope you enjoy! Next chapter is going to be much more interesting:)**

* * *

**[10]** Coin was right to warn me about my early wake-up call, because when I am awoken to knocking on my door the sun isn't even up yet. For a moment, I don't know where I am, because the voice I hear calling my name sounds a lot like Effie Trinket. I open my eyes in confusion. I'm in my temporary room at Snow's Mansion. Can Effie really be here, alive?

"Katniss, wake up! Tomorrow is a big, big, _big_ day and we have a lot to do!"

That is definitely Effie! I jump out of bed and swing open the door to the glittery, golden haired woman who used to be my escort. I almost want hug her, just because I never thought I would see her again, and here she is. Something stops me though, something I didn't notice at first glance. She is dressed in her usual way, an extravagant purple pant suit, and her hair in that fancy up-do and her make-up overdone as it always is in the Capitol, but something is off. Effie has shrunken, almost like she's been underfed for a while. Her blue eyes are wide but her stare is blank and emotionless.

"Effie! How are you?" I ask, inviting her in the room. Once I shut the door, I say what I really mean, "What happened to you? I wondered if you were all right."

"What do you mean?" She keeps her face perfectly composed, but her eyes hold fear. "I'm fine, Katniss."

No, she isn't. Why is she lying? She has been held hostage for weeks, at least, and I think I know by whom. "Coin did this, didn't she? She found you and kept you locked up." I think aloud, hoping I'm right.

Effie confirms my thoughts with the horrified expression that appears on her face. "I am fine." She insists, pointing to the silver star pin on the collar of her shirt. She holds her pointer finger over her lips in a shushing gesture. "Now, let's go over your itinerary for today and tomorrow."

So I am being watched closely, then. I wonder if anyone else has been wearing a wire that I've been talking to. This could be really bad…

"Sure, okay," I agree. I don't want Effie to be punished because of me. She isn't a bad woman. It isn't her fault she was raised in the Capitol. She doesn't know any better, I understand this now. She wasn't immune to the violence or the death. She was taught to be un-phased, but I've seen her show distaste to the cruelty of the Peacekeepers towards citizens. I know she has compassion in her.

I listen while Effie reads over my schedule. Apparently, I have soldier duties today, and I must help with preparations for tomorrow's post-execution celebration. After I shower, I am to report directly to the dining hall for breakfast followed by further instructions on my specific duties. I will get a break for lunch at 12:30, and then resume until 6. I'll have time to eat dinner, but then at 7 I have to be ready for my prep team to get a head start on making me look better for tomorrow. It's going to be hard since my skin is still healing. I have a few problems with this schedule. Today is Prim's surgery, and I need to be there before she has to be put under the anesthesia to remind her that everything is going to be all right. I need to be there after she gets out of surgery, too, to make sure everything _is_ all right. Why is Coin doing this to me?

"How long do I have before I need to be downstairs for breakfast?" I ask Effie, hoping there is time for me to run over and visit Prim for even 5 minutes.

"You have," She glances at the silver jeweled watch on her wrist, "25 minutes. I tried to wake you nearly half hour ago, but you did not respond."

"Sorry, I must have been in a deep sleep." I don't even remember Gale leaving, although he moves so quietly I can barely hear him when I am awake. He must have set an early alarm so he could sneak out without anyone seeing him. I can feel a light blush rise to my cheeks as I'm remembering how he fell asleep with me last night after agreeing not to leave me again, and I watched him dream. He looked so peaceful, so content, sleeping with his arms around me. I guess I was comforted by his presence too, because I haven't slept that good all week.

"Chop-chop, in the shower you go," Effie prompts, clapping her hands together briefly. "We don't have time to waste."

I follow her direction, and cross my bedroom to the bathroom, starting up the shower. It is more important to me to see Prim, though. I take a quick two-minute shower and then dress in my uniform. I still have nearly twenty minutes. I leave the shower running for the noise while I write a note to Effie on the huge mirror over the sink, which has a layer of steam covering it, and then draw Effie's attention silently. She reads over the note, that asks her to stay here while I run over to see Prim, and promises I'll be back in ten minutes at the most. Effie nods her head silently and I rush off.

The hallways are basically empty, and for that I am thankful. If Effie was sent to keep any eye on me and capture all my words for Coin to study, then I am treading on seriously thin ice, here. I shouldn't even be sneaking off to the hospital, because in some twisted way I am defying Coin's orders. I could be punished. What am I doing? I pause, almost turning back to my room, but I don't. The guilt it would cause me, not being there for Prim when she needs me, would be worse than whatever Coin could do to me, though. I know that Prim can't be harmed while in the hospital, so what could she really do?

I stick to my original destination, and arrive at the hospital a minute later. My visit with Prim is short, and I wish I could give her a hug to calm her nerves, but I settle for blowing her a kiss through the glass. She giggles and blows me one back. Mom shows up before I have to leave, and I'm less anxious leaving Prim now that she has mom by her side to make her feel comfortable.

I run the short distance back to the mansion, nervous I might be late for breakfast and therefore get Effie or myself in trouble. The halls are much fuller now than they were fifteen minutes ago. I know a quieter route to my room though, through the back halls the Avox's used to use when cleaning the rooms. I manage to make it upstairs to my room quickly and without being seen by any soldiers.

Effie is waiting just inside my bedroom door, and when I open the door, she announces on cue, "Alright Katniss, time to go."

I tiptoe past her to the bathroom and turn off the shower. "Okay," I call to her from the other room, "I'm ready." Now if someone is listening to our conversation, it will sound like I was in the shower the whole time.

We are silent on our way down to the dining hall. I feel awkward talking to Effie when I know there is a microphone in her pin. What can I say that would be normal? The only conversations Effie and I have had were Hunger Game related. I certainly don't want to be talking or reminiscing about that time of my life, so I remain silent. I'm sure Effie wouldn't want to discuss that topic either. She also has nothing to say, possibly for the same reasons as I. I want to tell her I'm sorry for what happened to her, and tell her everything will be better soon, but I can't.

The dining hall is split, soldiers at one long table, and everyone else at the other. I grab a plate of breakfast and take a seat at the soldier table. I focus on my plate, and not the other soldiers, who have not-so-subtly begun to whisper about me. I feel eyes on me, and look over. It's Gale, who smiles when my eyes catch his, and then we both look away. We steal glances at each other while we eat, and I wish I could tell him about Effie's bugged pin, but that will have to wait. Paylor is at the head of the table, addressing all soldiers who received orders to report this morning for directions. She splits us off into groups and assigns each one a different task.

My group is assigned to go to the edge of the city and hunt for game for tomorrow. This is music to my ears. Is this some kind of joke? Nope, it's not. We're leaving now. It's only too bad Gale isn't assigned to my group. That would be hoping for too much, though. Instead, I have a small group of myself and three other soldiers from District 13 who are capable of hunting. After a short drive, we arrive at the edge of the Capitol where we are left to hunt for three hours. It is a beautiful field surrounded by woods. It reminds me of the forest outside of District 12. I separate myself from the group and hunt solo. It is a nice feeling to be hunting again, like being home for a short while. I shoot three fat turkeys, a deer, and half a dozen rabbits in our three hours of hunting. I am pleased with myself. The rest of the group is clearly impressed; they didn't catch as much game as I did.

"Wow, remarkable." A young woman from Thirteen, who has her dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, compliments my haul. "I watched you shoot that deer. You have perfect aim."

"Thanks," I reply, wary of this curious soldier. I scan her uniform for any out-of-place pins, or anything that could have a hidden microphone to record our conversation for Coin. I don't see anything, but I still don't trust her.

We get inside the truck to head back to the mansion, and she holds out her hand in introduction. She declares, "I'm Hanna."

I shake her hand briefly, but don't say anything back. She already knows my name.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" She asks me, not seeming to mind that I am not making conversation with her.

"Uh…not nervous, no," I shrug. "I think the most intimidating part is that it's going to be in front of so many people. I'll be fine." If Hanna does have a microphone hidden on her, I want to make sure Coin knows I'm not have second-thoughts. I am ready to kill Snow. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time now. My excitement is definitely more overpowering than my nerves."

"A lot of people have been waiting for Snow to be overthrown for a long time now. This will be a happy occasion for everyone." Hanna replies.

I don't see how she could feel as strongly about wanting Snow dead as the rest of us. Thirteen was forced to live below the ground, but they didn't have to endure life under the Capitol's rule. They didn't have the Peacekeepers or the Hunger Games. They weren't starving. Who am I to judge, though, how much suffering a person must withstand before they want to take a stand? The people of America didn't wait as long as we did to strike back. It took them 17 years of corruption to make the decision to blow up the majority of a continent. It took us 75 years of Hunger Games to convince our people it was time for an Uprising. What did the 10% that was left of America do after the bombs? How did they rebuild their country? Damn, I wish I had that History book!

"Yeah, it will be," I agree. She doesn't know the half of it. My mind is somewhere else now, though, and eventually she stops trying to talk to me, and none of the other soldiers talk as we drive back into town.

When we pull up to the mansion, I notice we are ten minutes ahead of schedule, so it's a perfect time to sneak away to the hospital again and see if Prim is out of surgery. I follow the familiar path to the hospital, and up to the third floor, the Burn Unit. Before I can start down the hall to Prim's room, the nurse, who isn't Lillith, informs me Prim is still in surgery. I ask her for some paper and a pen, and a piece of tape, so that I can leave a note for Prim. She obliges, even gives me more paper than asked for. I write a short note to Prim, explaining I have soldier duties today and I will stop by around dinner-time to see her. I also write a note to Gale, since I'll see him in the dining hall, and warn him about the possibility of people wearing wires to record my conversations with them. I tape Prim's to the window, and fold Gale's into a small square and put it in my pocket. I return the pen to the nurse on duty and then head back to the mansion.

I enter the dining hall, expecting to grab lunch and try to pass my note to Gale inconspicuously. Instead, Paylor calls me over and asks where I was when the rest of my group returned ten minutes ago.

"My sister is in surgery today, and I stopped by the hospital to see if she was out yet." I explain. Oh no, am I in trouble over this? I knew this was going to happen.

Paylor doesn't look angry with me, but she does tell me sternly, "When you are on duty, you have to stay with your group. You can't leave without asking permission."

"I'm sorry," I return, even though I'm not. Coin set me up with this busy day to purposely keep me from seeing Prim, but I didn't listen. This morning I didn't get caught, I don't think…But now, I did.

"Go get your lunch, Soldier Everdeen. Then, stay with your assigned group for the second half of the day." Paylor orders. Her face seems apologetic. Could she be wearing a wire?

I nod, and then continue on to get in line for lunch, embarrassed by the looks I am getting from a few nearby soldiers who overheard my and Paylor's conversation. I ignore them. It doesn't matter what they think about me. I have more important things to worry about. The line moves quick. I grab a plate and load up with a little of everything. Before I sit, I scan the table for Gale, he is easy to spot, but the table is pretty full at the moment and the only available spots are directly across from Gale or all the way at the end of the table. Gale would definitely frown upon me choosing the seat across from him, since we are supposed to be avoiding each other, so I pick the spot at the end of the table. He'll see me, and I'll be waiting to send him a signal. Until then, I try not to go into a full-fledged panic attack thinking that every person at this table is spying on me for Coin. I could not be more paranoid.

"You gonna eat that, or just stare at it?" Johanna's voice jars me out of my trance. She chuckles at me.

"I'm eating it," I take a bite to prove it, and talk with my mouth full, "See? Yummy."

"Real cute, Katniss," Johanna compliments sarcastically. "So where have you been all morning? I have news."

"I won't be free all day, I'm on duty," I reply. I show my disappointment in my face, but don't let it appear in my voice. "I was hunting this morning, and after lunch I have another task. I have a break from 6 to 7?"

"Ok…" Johanna frowns. Apparently she needs to speak to me sooner than that.

I mouth '_Bathroom'_ to her, and she nods her head once before saying she'll see me later, and leaving the dining hall. I wait a few minutes, picking at my lunch, even though I'm not that hungry, and then ask permission to go to the restroom. I try to catch Gale's attention on my way out, but he hasn't looked over at me once. It'll have to wait until later. Now, I find Johanna in the woman's restroom across from the dining hall, so I can at least tell her about my most recent discovery. Once inside the bathroom, and I'm sure Johanna is the only other occupant, I lock the door.

"So," Johanna announces, "I got the-"

"Wait a minute," I cut her off quickly. I pull the note I wrote to Gale out of my pocket and unfold it. It will still make sense to Johanna, and she needs to read it before speaking out loud. I hand her the short note and she reads it over before giving it back to me. I return it to my pocket.

Johanna frowns deeply, her lips pursed together, almost in a pout as she's thinking. Her face brightens with an idea, eyes brighten, and frown disappears. Johanna walks to the sink and turns the faucet on full-blast. She turns back to me and informs in a hushed voice, "That should block out our voices."

"Should we be worried?" I ask her, relieved to be able to voice my anxiety to someone. "I'm really worried."

"We'll find out," She says with a shrug. I can always count on Johanna to give me a straight-forward answer, even when that's not what I want to hear. It's better than being fed a lie as comfort for a short while. "Unless we're actually accused of something, we're going to move forward as planned. Do you want to hear my news?"

"Of course I do."

"Remember when you doubted I could come through on those earpieces?" Johanna questions, eyebrows raised. I nod. "Well, you were wrong." She smiles smugly. "I got three, and Betee is going to cause interference for the others during the execution, so that I can get a clear message to you and Gale."

That is good news. That's really good news. I wasn't counting on the earpieces. I thought that would be too much to ask for. "How did you do get them?" I wonder. Johanna is full of surprises.

"Don't worry about it," Johanna says deviously. "You should get back to your duties, Solider Everdeen." She mock-salutes me. "What's the plan for meeting up later?"

"I'll get back to you on that." I still haven't talked to Gale, so I don't know about that yet. Johanna's right, I have to get back, especially if I'm going to get Gale that note. I exit the bathroom.

Back in the dining hall, Paylor has begun to read off lists for our second assignment of the day. I take this opportunity to walk past Gale and toss the note into his lap, unnoticed by the other soldiers since their eyes are all fully attentive to Paylor at the moment. Gale smoothly covers the piece of paper with his hand. I keep walking and have a seat so I don't miss my name being called.

My second group includes Hanna, and four other female soldiers. We are assigned to making flower arrangements and table decorations and banners for the ballroom. I feel like asking if this is really something that can be considered a soldier duty. This is ridiculous. Why is it that just because we're females, we're stuck weaving flowers together all afternoon? My fingers are small and nimble, and since I've gotten much better and making knots, I have no problem with the flower wreath and other frilly decorations. The time passes surprisingly quickly, and by 6, we have a mountain of decorations for the celebration, ready to be hung after dinner break. Only, since I'm supposed to go to my room to meet with my old prep team, I am let off the hook of hanging these up.

At dinner, I am slipped a note by Gale. He seemed to have a much easier time getting his note to me than I did earlier. His response is:

**I know. We all meet at 10. W Room.**

What does he mean, he knows? When did he find out there were people wearing wires and listening to my conversations? Did he know this whole time and not tell me? Or did he just find out? Why is everybody so secretive! I never know anything! If he's been hiding something from me, he better be ready for me to kick his ass later.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that nothing particularly exciting happened in this chapter, but I PROMISE next chapter is going to much longer and much more exciting! Please review if you have a minute:) Next update will be Friday or Saturday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Ellenka, who (I think unknowingly) corrected my spelling of Beetee lol! I was spelling it wrong since the last chapter, but I changed it all so it's correct now, so thank you Ellenka:) Thanks for all your reviews too, I appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

**[11.]** After dinner, I meet Venia, Flavius, and Octavia in my bedroom. They are already inside, setting up their hair, nail, and make-up kits. I know what to expect, but I'm still not sure how good they are going to make me look. Two rounds of Hunger Games, a war, and an explosion have made my body that of a veteran, not a young lady. I've seen this crew work miracles before though, so I won't place bets against them just yet.

"Katniss!" My old prep team greets me with hugs and smiles. They look much better than they did last time I saw them, when I discovered their cruel treatment in Thirteen and they were tortured and starved. They appear to be well fed now, and the wide-eyed, scared look in their eyes has faded. I'm glad to see they haven't been mistreated as Effie has been in the Capitol. But it makes me wonder why Effie has been targeted now. What could Coin be gaining by treating Effie like a criminal?

After catching up for a few minutes, I let the team get started on fixing me up. They have a lot to do, and not much time. Venia informs me that tonight they will be working on three things: my hair, which Flavius will be cutting and finding a new style for since my hair is damaged from the explosion; nails, which Octavia comments look horrendous but fixable; and skin, which Venia says she has an amazing skin cream for me that will help my burned skin look more normal. I am skeptical that they can pull this all off before I'm supposed to meet Gale, Johanna and Beetee in the Weaponry room at 10, but I make no objections. I resume my normal position in the salon chair the prep team brought for me and zone out while they get to work.

Two and a half hours later, I am staring in shock at my reflection in the mirror. Good thing I didn't place that bet against my prep team, because they just worked a miracle on me.

"Oh my gosh…" I gasp. "It looks like…me! Well, me, but different."

I do look and feel more like myself with this new look. My skin doesn't look pink and white and blotchy anymore, the skin cream Venia used smoothed out the mutt-like flesh and colored the skin my normal olive tone. Flavius cut my hair in a style I never thought I would like on myself, but actually looks good. He calls it a modern bob with an angle. Most of the hair that I lost from the fire was in the back, so Flavius trimmed off the singed ends up to the nape of my neck. The hair in the front is longer, an inch or so past my collar bone. No braid for me for a while. There is no make-up on my face, which was unanimously decided the easiest part of me to make pretty, since it wasn't damaged in the blast. Octavia has painted my nails a shimmery emerald green color, and made me promise not to chip it before tomorrow night's dinner and celebration. I haven't seen my outfits for tomorrow, but I know my Mockingjay outfit will be my uniform for Snow's execution, and after that a dress Cinna designed for me before he was killed.

"I wish Cinna were here," I murmur aloud, regretful that my stylist can't be here for all of this. Not just because he believed in me, but because this was his fight too, and he would have been happy to see us come out on top. I hope he knew how much he inspired me and how much his support meant to me.

"He would have been so proud of you," Venia comments, rubbing my back in a comforting motion from her spot over my shoulder. She meets my eyes in the mirror and smiles through tears. I notice that Octavia and Flavius are also tearful. We all miss Cinna.

"You guys did an amazing job, thank you so much!" I compliment. "I'm glad to have you guys here. No one else could make me look as good as you three do."

"Wait until you see your dress for tomorrow night!" Octavia gushes, "You are going to look stunning!" Octavia and Flavius tease me for the next few minutes with details about the dress I'm not allowed to see until tomorrow.

"Well, we should get going," Venia announces. "We're going to leave the beauty station set up for tomorrow. We'll be here at 10AM tomorrow to help you into your Mockingjay uniform. We'll be back at 5 to fix you up for the dinner and ball."

I thank them again for their amazing work, and we say goodbye. After they leave, I re-dress in casual khaki pants and a fitted navy blue t-shirt. I slip on my quiet white slippers, because I'm going to be sneaking down to the Weaponry room, and if I'm caught on my way down, my excuse is that I'm grabbing a snack before bed. I lost track of time chatting with Octavia, Flavius, and Venia so it's already after 10. I quietly exit my bedroom and pad down the hall in my slippers.

When I near the door to the Weaponry room, I hear muffled shouting. I strain my ears, and I think it might be Johanna. My heart starts pounding and I sprint the rest of the way down the hall and into the Weaponry room. The sight I see before me is shocking, to say the least. Gale is lying flat on his back on the surface of one of the tables, and Johanna is leaning over him, her face contorted in anger, and she is practically ripping his shirt off him. Beetee is standing helplessly at the head of the table, and when he spots me in the doorway he looks relieved.

"What is going on?" I exclaim, preparing to throw myself between the two of them if I have to. Only, Gale isn't struggling with Johanna, he's just letting her hold him down.

"Ask him! Ask him, Katniss!" Johanna pounds her fist on Gale's chest, and he does nothing to stop her. She looks over at me, her eyes ablaze with rage.

"Gale?" I direct my confused expression towards him. "What is going on?"

Gale stubbornly keeps his mouth shut.

"Tell her what the fuck you told us, you sneaky bastard," Johanna snarls. She looks ready to pounce on him again and claw his eyes out.

"Gale!" I urge, making him look me in the face. "Please, tell me what's happening?"

Johanna must have decided he wasn't talking fast enough, so she explains, "_He_ has been one of spies wearing wires for Coin! He is setting us all up for failure!"

"That is not what I'm doing!" Gale denies, finally speaking up. "It was one time, _one time_. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"Stop, stop, slow down," I cut in, "Go back, and start over, because I have no clue what you are talking about."

Johanna sighs loudly, her frustration with me very evident. Beetee seems rather indifferent, but I'm sure he'd like to hear the whole story, like I'd like to. Gale doesn't look too eager to be put on the spot right now, but he sits up and straightens out his shirt, turning to me to speak.

"I'm sorry, Catnip," He says quietly, chewing on his lip nervously. He appears to be thinking over what to say. "After the announcement of Snow's execution was made on Wednesday, when you confronted me after, outside the Town Hall?" I nod, understanding that he means the fight we got into. "Well I had no choice, she made me," he shakes his head, "she made me wear a wire so she could be sure I said what I had to say."

The color drains from my face, and I feel my blood run cold. Did he really just say what I think he said? Gale, _my Gale_, spied on me for Coin's benefit? And then lied to me after? Endangered my life and Beetee's and Johanna's by letting us talk about assassinating the new President of Panem? This can't be true. This can't be happening.

"Let me explain," Gale pleads. "I swear that was the only time. I refused after that. I assured her she didn't need to worry about us talking again. She heard what I said to you, why would she think you would give me the time of day after that?"

I don't know what to say. I can't say anything. I shake my head, backing away from him and looking to Johanna for guidance.

"I don't believe him," She tells me, sending daggers in Gale's direction with her eyes. "How can he prove it? Make him take off his shirt, at least then you'll know he's not bugged right now."

So that's why she was trying to rip his shirt off when I walked in the room. She's right, though. How can I take him at his word when he kept this from me? What we're doing is unspeakable, and if we are going to get away with it without getting caught, we can't slip up. This is a **major** slip-up. This is life and death. Doesn't Gale know this?

"You could have told me," I tell him coldly. "Take it off."

Gale's gray eyes flash with disbelief for a moment, but he lifts his shirt over his head and drops it on the table. He holds his arms out to the side and turns around to show that he's got nothing on him. Seeing his back, covered with scars from the whipping in Twelve, and his chest with two freshly healed bullet wounds from the last battle here in the Capitol, it tugs at my heartstrings. It makes me wish I could put aside all these ridiculous accusations and take him into my arms, but I can't. How can I even be thinking these things? I can't trust him. He keeps lying to me.

"See?" He says. "No wires. Should I drop my pants too, huh?" He's being sarcastic now.

I frown, "Shut up. You lied to me _again_, Gale. You can't stop hiding things from me. When will you learn that I don't want to be kept in the dark? Peeta's propo, your leaving to go to District 2, two prime examples of you keeping things from me and them blowing up in your face. I don't need protection. I need honesty!"

"I'm sorry," Gale insists, "I know it was stupid. I should have told you, I was going to tell you. I didn't want to make you worry, because you don't have to. I would never betray you. I would never put you in danger. I've been watching out for us. Coin doesn't suspect. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Johanna interjects. "How can you know for sure?"

"I believe him," Beetee stands up for Gale. "He wouldn't endanger all of our lives. Gale is a good man. Listen to him."

"Katniss," Gale reaches out to me, touching both sides of my face and gently making me look him in the eyes, "I swear to you, I would never let you go through with this if I didn't think we'd get away with it. I know how Coin is, that is why I'm with you on this. I've got your back, now and always. I wore that wire one time, and one time only, and you have to know I didn't want to. I didn't want to go to District Two either, but I didn't have a choice. And trust me, its better that Coin thinks I'm on her side. It's better for you and for me, for all of us. No one will suspect us."

I have to admit, Gale's reassurances are making me feel better. It makes sense, what he's saying. Coin forced Gale to go to District 2 to clean up the mess me made, but also because it would pull us further apart. She'd seen how tense our relationship got in the past few months. We weren't best friends and hunting partners, we were a bickering, agitated time bomb waiting to explode. We were on the brink of a falling out, and Coin pushed us to our limits. She forced that falling out upon us, only it didn't work. She was wrong about how deep our bond is. She was wrong to think that Gale and I wouldn't reconcile our differences. She was wrong about a lot of things, and she's not going to get the chance to make anymore wrong decisions.

"This better be the last thing you ever hide from me, Gale." I warn. "I'm not kidding. You're losing my trust, and unless that's something you want to do, I suggest you start being honest. We are better as a team than we are as enemies, you and I both know that, but we've been made enemies before, and I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," Gale says adamantly. "I don't have anything to hide from you, I swear."

"Put your shirt back on," I mumble. "We should go over the plan one last time. We have to make sure we all know our part. And we have to make sure we know our Plan B, in case Plan A doesn't go as planned. Or something unexpected happens. I think we've covered all the possibilities for if things go wrong."

"Yeah, worse case being, we all get killed for conspiring against Coin," Johanna reminds us, as if we forgot. "So that scenario better not be the outcome."

"Have a little faith, Miss Mason." Beetee recommends.

"Easy for you to say," Johanna replies testily, "Your part is already done with. You just have to hope no one recognizes the skill it took to make that arrow could only come from one man. I have to make sure I cue these two at the right moment, or the whole thing is ruined." Johanna hadn't voiced her worry of her part in the plan, but it's nice to see I'm not the only one nervous about pulling the plan off.

"You'll be fine," I reply. "Johanna, you know exactly what to do, and you even got those earpieces, so now it'll be even less obvious to anyone who sees what you're doing. All of us have one small part of this plan, and if we just focus on our part, everything will move smoothly."

I can see it in my head now, the moment Snow and Coin die. I can see our plan flow smoothly from step one, to step two, to step three. I know why Johanna is worried, because if she slips up and cues Gale too soon or too late, he'll be caught in the act. He'd probably be killed on the spot. That's not going to happen, though. Gale is too smart, too aware of his surroundings. He probably won't even need Johanna's cue.

"When did you become so in command, Everdeen?" Johanna questions, a smile gracing her lips in an almost fond way. "I am really proud of you. I know weird, right? But you've really stepped up, and I never suspected you'd have the balls for such an evil scheme."

"I was kind of thinking of it more as a…secret mission than an evil scheme. Evil scheme sounds so bad and ill-intended. Secret mission is like more of a selfless act of kindness or something." I defend in a light tone. I'm glad Johanna's gotten over being so angry with Gale. I think she was sticking up for me, and I am grateful to have a friend like her. She's definitely got my back. I've got Gale, and Johanna, and Beetee to watch my back for tomorrow, and I'm going to watch theirs. This time, this assassination is going to be successful, and I'm not going to lose my team, like I did when we stupidly set out to kill Snow. This time, we will accomplish the goal we set out to achieve. Tomorrow night, Coin will be dead, along with Snow.

Beetee shows off the final product of the bow and arrow he modified for Gale. The bow can be disassembled quickly and folds up into a 4-inch long, concealable metal stick, which Gale will hide in the pocket of his soldier uniform tomorrow. When it comes time for him to use it, all he has to do is pull it out, and snap the bow back into place, which Beetee demonstrates and proves it takes only 2-seconds to go from concealed to ready-to-use. The arrow, which also shrinks down to about 3 or 4-inches in length, looks completely normal to the naked eye. Beetee explains that in the arrow head is a microscopic chip which locks on to the target it's being aimed at, and when released, will not fail to meet that target. In other words, all Gale has to do is get a good lock on Coin's head before releasing the arrow, and she'll be dead when he lets the arrow fly. The second, and much harder, task of Gale's is to do this without being spotted by other soldiers or civilians.

"I should be able to finish the device I'm working on, which will cause interference for the soldier's radio channels, in the next hour or two. Definitely by morning, it will be all set. I will wait for Katniss to address Snow, and when she is done, I will start the interference. It should last long enough for Johanna so send a clear message to Gale. This should also cause enough of a distraction to the rest of the soldiers that they won't notice Gale pull out his bow and arrow." Beetee speaks clear and strongly about this. He is confident in our success. I am confident with him on our side.

"Thank you so much, Beetee." I grip his hand firmly in a friendly shake. "We couldn't pull this off without you. You don't know how much it means to me that you would help. Thanks."

"Katniss," Beetee beams, "you don't know how much it means to me that you'd ask for my assistance. I will always be on your side, Mockingjay. You have more people on your side than you think."

He is right. That is why Coin feels so threatened by me, because she knows there are a lot of people on my side. I've never understood why, really. They are on my side, but they don't know what I'm planning to do. Would they be on my side if they knew my intentions were have both Snow and Coin executed tomorrow? Would they have enough faith to believe that we're better off without Coin as our President? Will they be strong enough to overcome this blow to the country so soon after winning a war? I hope so. I hope they give us the chance to show them a brighter future, without a dictator-like President whose only intentions are to gain control, a future where their words mean something.

Johanna gives Gale and me an earpiece, informing us that it is already programmed to the right channel, the one that Beetee is going to leave free of interference. All we have to do is turn the earpiece on, and insert it in our ear before going in to the City Circle for the execution. Johanna reminds us to not be stupid and keep it somewhere safe and sound, out of reach from anyone who may come looking through our belongings.

"That's it then," Johanna nods her head in approval, "Okay. All right, I guess we're ready for this."

"We are ready," I agree firmly.

Gale is the one to remind us, "It's getting pretty late. We should start heading back. You girls go first, and I'll wait a few minutes. There aren't any soldiers in this area, so if you do run into one, that's a bad sign."

"Uh, thanks for making me nervous," I tease. "Let's go. See you tomorrow, after it's all over with." I send Beetee and Gale a friendly smile, and then follow Johanna out of the Weaponry room.

"So I see the glam squad came to make you pretty," Johanna comments on my makeover as we walk back to our rooms.

"Yeah," I tug self-consciously at my new haircut. "It's different, huh?"

"It is, but you look really good," Johanna compliments. "You've been walking around with burnt hair for the past week, so I'd say anything would've been an improvement from that." She jokes, amused at herself. I laugh good-naturedly. "No one's going to recognize you without your signature braid, though."

I shrug, "I was outgrowing that anyways. You don't think the braid made me look like a little girl?"

"Oh you definitely looked like a little girl," Johanna teases. "But not anymore. I don't think anyone would say you look like a little girl now."

"Thanks."

Johanna's bedroom isn't in the same wing as mine, so we say goodnight and go our separate ways. I am relieved to reach my room without encountering anyone else. I'm also glad that tomorrow isn't going to have as early a wake-up call as this morning did. I don't have to be to breakfast until 9AM, so I get to sleep a little longer. The execution is to take place right at 12, but all soldiers must report an hour beforehand to receive orders on their positions during the execution. I already know mine, obviously, but am not excused from the briefing for the day. I guess I shouldn't expect special treatment. Plus, it's better for me to go because I'll learn Gale's position, and that will come in handy when execution time approaches.

After changing into pajamas and brushing my teeth, I climb into the large, plush bed. I remember the first time I slept in such luxury, on the train that brought Peeta and I to the Capitol for our first Hunger Game. It was so strange, and I felt guilty for indulging when Prim and my mother would never get to experience something so deliciously comforting. I didn't think I'd live to experience such comfort a second time, but this time I don't feel so guilty since my mom is here, and Gale, and Prim, even though she's in the hospital. I have hope now, not to live in this extravagance, but just hope to live, and to be worry-free and happy.

A light knock on my door reaches my ears, and this time I'm sure it's Gale before he opens the door and steps inside. "Hey Catnip," He says, his face unsure.

"Come in," I insist, "Shut the door."

He obeys, and approaches the bed. "I didn't want to go to bed without making sure you're okay. I know I messed up by keeping from you what Coin made me do. I knew you'd be mad when I told you. But that's not why I didn't say anything. There was never a good time. I had to stay away from you so she wouldn't suspect we were up to something. I know you don't want my protection, but Katniss, it's really hard not to protect you. I can't help it. I just do it."

"I know," I reply shortly. He doesn't need to explain anymore, I already knew he was doing what he thought would be best for me. "I'm not mad. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your place."

Gale smiles in a relieved way. He joins me on the bed. "Good. Because I thought Johanna was going to kill me. And then I thought for sure you'd be as mad, or madder, than she was."

I giggle, "No, that's just Johanna. She's kinda like the big sister that you're scared of because she can beat you up, but you love her because she always has your back when you need her. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side either, though. She can be pretty scary. Imagine if she'd had her axe? You may have not been so lucky earlier."

Gale rolls his eyes at my joke. "Okay, if she'd been armed, I wouldn't have let her throw me down on the table."

"I wish I was there for that," I say, disappointed at my late arrival. It would've been funny to see Johanna slam Gale around, only because he's so tall and strong. Johanna is small but mighty.

"I'm just glad you showed up when you did." Gale yawns and I notice for the first time just how tired he looks.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" I question.

"A little," He replies. "Like, maybe four hours."

"Gale," I chastise, "You need to get a better night's sleep. Tomorrow is a big, big, _big_ day." I copy Effie's proper Capitol accent. Gale smirks. I smile back, and say coyly, "Stay with me. I want you to. I liked sleeping with you last night." I feel my cheeks heat up, and I wish I could stop myself from blushing.

"You sure?" He asks, equally bashful. He appears to have a slight blush on his cheeks, too. But when I nod my head in confirmation, Gale kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed with me. After he settles at my side, he runs his fingers through my hair. "You're beautiful."

It was nothing more than a whisper, but those words make my heart melt. "I didn't think you noticed my hair."

"Not just your hair, you," Gale insists. "I've always thought you were beautiful, didn't you know?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Well you are," Gale repeats. "I want you to know, I didn't mean what I said. I do think I was a monster, and I will feel guilty over what happened maybe forever. But I was wrong, because I can't stop loving you. I haven't. I do and I always will."

I can't stop the huge smile from spreading across my face. I must look goofy with this huge grin, but I don't care. Gale loves me. "I know," I say. "And I love you."

I can see Gale release the breath he'd been holding in before he succumbs to the same uncontrollable smile as me. When he leans down to kiss me, I swear my heart stops beating. I return his kisses hungrily, loving the feel of his fingers on my skin. When people talk about fireworks and sparks, I always thought they were kidding, but this is real. None of Peeta's kisses were ever as fiery or passionate as this, and I know I made the right decision. Gale is mine, and I am his, and that is how it was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: If you have a moment to review, I'd love to hear what you think. Next chapter is the execution!:) **

**And if you want to help me out, I can't decide on what to title my new story, so I posted a poll on my profile. If you want to vote on it, just click on my profile and vote on your favorite title name. Thanks so much!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me almost a week to update this, that's the longest break between chapters yet, so I hope you appreciate that this chapter is extra long. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. **

**Here are my thank-you's to those who reviewed the past few chapters: Pinklove21, Lorelei Eve, GottaLoveThis, anon, willtherebefood, Ellenka, literarylesbian37, Galelover99, Opaque Vision, 12talbo, , Kayleeza, & skittlesgirl99. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SCENE THAT IS RATED M FOR MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. If you are not old enough to read that scene, or don't want to read anything sex-related, then read until the page break, and then skip down until past the second page break. You're not missing out on anything, and it's just a short scene.**

* * *

**[12] **When I wake in the morning, it is on my own, and not by a knock on my bedroom door. Today, I won't need a wake-up call. Today, I don't need someone to remind me of the plans. I know exactly what today is: Execution Day.

It's only 6:30, Gale is still asleep next to me, but I can't sleep anymore. I didn't even get a full seven hours, but my mind is awake and my body is jittery and anxious. I'm not as confident this morning as I was last night that everything will go as planned today. I'm not worried for myself though, because all I have to do is exactly what is expected of me. I kill Snow. I am worried for Gale, because if things get screwed up, it all falls on his shoulders. If he gets caught shooting the arrow at Coin, I could lose him forever. What would I do then? I hope he isn't doing this just for me. I hope he really does have his own reasons, and he doesn't have regrets. I couldn't live with his death on my shoulders. No. That won't happen.

My body instinctively seeks comfort in Gale's, my back curling into the warmth of his chest, and my hand finding his and dragging it over my shoulder, encircling his arm around me. He stirs when I move him, but instead of pulling away, he hugs me closer to him.

"You okay?" He murmurs groggily, his breath tickling the inside of my neck.

"Fine," I reply, "I was just cold." Before giving the lie even a moment to sink in, I'm admitting my true thoughts, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I feel like there's too much pressure on you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm positive, Katniss. I hate Coin as much as you do. I'm not going to change my mind." Gale reassures me. "Don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing. If I die, at least the last thing I'll have done is something good, not what I have hanging over me now. I'll be happy if I die knowing-"

"Don't say that," I protest, rolling over and clapping my hand over his mouth. "Stop saying that."

"Sorry," Gale mumbles through my fingers. I move my hand so he can speak again. "I said _if_."

"I can't even think about _if_ that happened, so let's not," I request, pleading him with my eyes.

Gale holds my gaze. His eyes are gleaming with determination while mine are full of worry for him. "Everything is going to go according to plan. Like I said, don't worry about me. I might be okay with dying, but I'm not planning on it. This is going to be easy. Everyone will be looking at you. No one will see me."

He believes what he's saying, and if he's so confident I have to believe him too. It eases my mind, but it doesn't ease the nervous flutter in my stomach. I still remain close to his side, not wanting to let him go because I know he has to leave. I wish we could lay here a little bit longer.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Katniss!" Effie's ever-urgent tone shatters the moment Gale and I were having. "Katniss, good morning! Wake up."

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter, almost inaudibly, to Gale. The clock on the nightstand shows the time is exactly 7AM. Effie is always prompt. I wasn't expecting her for another hour or so, though. I thought I got to sleep in today?

"Katniss!" Effie's voice is louder, almost shrill now.

"Go, go in the bathroom," I whisper to Gale, shoving him out of the bed. I add, "Don't forget your shoes!"

"Katniss, I'm going to come in if you don't answer me by the time I count to three!" Effie warns. That's a new one. My mom used to do that to me, back when I was five and I would wander away from her in town. "One…"

Gale disappears into the bathroom.

"Two…"

"Come in," I call after burying my head under the blankets.

The door opens and closes and Effie pulls the blankets off me, just as my mom did a few days ago. "Katniss, you have to get up," Effie urges. "Coin wants to see you at 8 sharp. I don't know what it's about, but you can't be late."

"What? Coin wants to see me?" I abruptly sit up and turn to face Effie, hoping she is kidding even though she couldn't be. "Why?"

"I told you, I don't know," Effie reiterates. "Please, Katniss, go take a shower and wake up, get ready."

"Okay," I agree in a docile manner. I do see the star pin that Effie was wearing yesterday, so I'm not going to risk asking any more questions. I can't imagine Coin has anything good to say, so I have to prepare for the worst. I climb out of bed and start towards the bathroom door.

"I'll be out here. You have thirty-five minutes before I give you a warning, and then if you're not out in five minutes, I'm going to have to come in and drag you out." Effie calls after me.

Oh gosh, she's not leaving? Great, now Gale doesn't have an easy escape. I thought Effie would ask me to meet her downstairs, but I guess since I snuck off yesterday to visit Prim at the hospital twice, I'm under a closer watch now. I just hope no one is looking for Gale…

After I close the bathroom door, I lock it for good measure. I can't risk Effie walking in and seeing Gale, who is staring at me questioningly from across the bathroom. I start up the shower, using the water pressure to muffle my voice so I can update Gale, the same method Johanna and I used yesterday.

I motion for him to come closer, and then tell him quietly, "Coin wants to see me. Effie is waiting in my room for me to shower and get ready, so you can't leave yet. What do you think Coin wants?"

"I really don't know," Gale replies, his voice quieter even than mine, "but be careful about what you say."

"I'm not good at that," I remind him. I reach in to test the water temperature of the shower and finally realize that I'm going to have to get in the shower, naked, with Gale in this room. My face turns red with embarrassment already. I may have asked Gale to sleep in my bed with me last night, and we did make out for a while, but he hasn't seen me naked and I wasn't counting on right now being the moment that changes that.

"You just might be a little better at it than you think," Gale says, ignoring my scarlet cheeks. "You've changed, Katniss, you are sure of yourself now. You are standing up for what you believe in. Don't doubt yourself."

He really thinks that about me? Have I changed? Am I a better me now?

"It was a compliment," Gale insists, reinforcing his words with a hug and a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I hug him back, and don't release. If I'm going to be naked in front of him, it's going to be my way. I'm not going to shy away from it and make him cover his eyes. I spark up a seductive fire in my eyes and wet my lips with my tongue, baiting him for a kiss. He stares longingly and almost falls for my trap, but then he shakes his head and smirks in a way that says: _I know what you're doing._ I step out of his arms and turn away, facing the big mirror over the sink where I can see both of our reflections. I wordlessly remove my pajamas, my eyes never leaving Gale's, and he doesn't look away. I didn't think he would. When the last piece of clothing hits the floor, I climb in the shower, not a glance back because that was invitation enough and if he wants me he'll have to come and get me.

"Tease," I hear Gale mutter under his breath. Maybe he won't follow me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...[NEXT SCENE CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, MATURE READERS ONLY.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stand under the hot shower mist, six different nozzles spraying water around my body. I close my eyes for a moment, and when I open them again, there he is. Gale, as quiet as ever, snuck in the shower and is checking me out. I am surprisingly not as self-conscious about him seeing my body as I thought I'd be. Maybe because he's naked too and damn he looks good. He doesn't give me even a second to think of some witty comment to say to him before his lips are on mine. His hands slide across my wet skin, and mine do the same, running over his shoulders and down his firm chest and abs, and then just a little further…but Gale stops my hand with his.

"You really are a tease," Gale breathes into my neck, sucking lightly on the spot after. He takes control of me, guiding my body backward until I am leaning against the wall of the shower, my arms held firm to my sides. His lips trace kisses across my collar bone while his hands gently caress my breasts. When he finally captures my nipple in his mouth, I gasp with pleasure and toss my head back, and when he switches to the next one, I have to bite my lip to keep a moan from creeping out. Who's the tease now?

Part of me is so overwhelmingly turned on right now that I want to forget about the fact that Coin wants to see me in a little over thirty minutes, and just give myself to Gale completely. The other part of me thinks that the lustful side is being stupid, and I should be focusing on what I'm going to say and do to convince Coin I'm no threat to her. How can I focus on that though, when Gale, who is wet and naked and oh so sexy, is kissing and sucking on very tender areas of my body? Nature wins over for now, and I allow myself to appreciate Gale's touch. When I decide he's gotten me back for teasing him, I slip my hands out of his hold and again reach for the hard member between his legs, this time succeeding. I've never touched one before, but I have seen a few, mostly injured or sick men my mother was caring for which I would have rather not caught sight of. I wrap my hand around his shaft and slide it up and then down, squeezing gently. I don't know if I'm doing it right, but Gale seems to be enjoying it. He nibbles on my neck tenderly as I stroke him, and grabs hold of my free hand, lacing his fingers through mine. I don't stop until I send Gale over the edge into ecstasy, warm white liquid shooting out of the tip of his manhood and onto my belly before being washed away by the water's spray. Gale holds me to him tightly for a minute, and I lean my head on his chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heartbeat.

"What was it you called me again?" I ask in a teasing tone.

Gale smiles, "I was wrong. You're not a tease."

"No, but you are," I joke.

"Well I'll fix that later," Gale chuckles. "You should get washed up now. Effie is still waiting for you."

"I know," I reply. "Later then? I'll hold you to that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...[END OF MATURE SCENE.]

.

.

.

I lather up my hair with a quick shampoo, and wash off my body before emerging from the steamy shower. I toss Gale a towel after wrapping mine around my middle. I give Gale one last kiss and tell him to wait until he hears me and Effie leave, and then he'll be safe to go a minute or two after us.

"Katniss, you have five minutes!" Effie calls from outside the bathroom door.

"I'm out," I return, opening the door to prove it.

"Good, well, here, put on your normal uniform for now. You'll be back to change before the ceremony in a few hours," Effie directs.

I obey, dressing quickly in my gray uniform and lacing up my boots. I brush my damp hair, taking only a minute since I can't braid it like usual, and then I'm ready to go. Effie leads the way out of my room, praising me for getting up and being early this morning, unlike yesterday where she had to coax me out of bed for thirty minutes before I responded. I apologize again for what happened yesterday, and tell her I had a much better night's sleep last night, and am therefore fully energized for the day.

We don't make it too far down the hallway before being stopped by the blonde haired boy I've been avoiding the past few days. Peeta's room is only two doors down from mine, and he happened to be leaving his at the same time as Effie and I. His face lights up in a smile, one I haven't seen for a while now, and he waves a hand, the other carrying a small wicker basket with a cloth draped over it.

"Hi Katniss, Effie," Peeta greets politely. "I was just coming to look for you. I made you something special for breakfast." His next smile is apologetic, and seems to be hopeful, possibly that I won't refuse his offer.

"Thank you," I respond. "What is it?"

Peeta hands me the basket while he answers, "Cinnamon raison rolls with sweet icing."

I practically start drooling from the description alone, and the delicious smell wafting from under the cloth is almost tempting me to shove one in my mouth whole. I refrain from doing so, and instead take a peek at the rolls. "They look really yummy."

"I hope so," Peeta comments. He looks from Effie back to me and asks, "Are you busy right now? Do you have a minute?" He looks prepared for me to tell him no, I don't have a minute and send him away. It makes me feel guilty for treating him like a stranger since discovering his feelings for me have changed.

Effie directs her response to me, but indirectly gives Peeta permission to talk to me. "Fine, Katniss, you have five minutes. **Five minutes**, do you understand? Any longer and we'll be late. I'll be waiting at the bottom of the stairs." She swiftly turns and walks away in the direction of the staircase.

Once Effie is out of earshot, Peeta opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Look, Peeta, before you say anything I need to tell you something. I'm really sorry for the way I've been ignoring you, and how mean I've been. I don't have any reason to hate you, and I _don't_ hate you, so I'm sorry if I've been acting that way. I really do want you to be happy, and I'm here for you if you need to talk. I am sorry that things with us couldn't have worked out, but I truly mean it when I say I want you to find happiness. I want you to find a way to forget all the horrible things that have happened to you, to us, to everyone. It's going to take all of us time to heal, but you will heal, Peeta. I know you will. You and Annie, you can heal together."

"You mean it? You're not mad at me anymore?" Peeta asks his blue eyes wide and encouraged.

"No, I'm not mad," I ensure him. "I have somewhere to be, but if you want to talk later, after the execution and stuff, that's okay with me."

Peeta smiles, genuinely pleased with my answer, and then he unexpectedly throws his arms around me in a big bear hug. He squeezes me tight once and then releases me. Only, his eyes aren't on me anymore, they're on something behind me. I know before turning around what it is, or who, rather. Gale.

_Shit. _I completely forgot he was still in my room, waiting for Effie and me to leave so that he could also leave. We avoided being caught by Effie only to be caught by Peeta. I don't know which is worse.

"Uh…I gotta go," Gale mumbles before taking off quickly, leaving me to explain to Peeta what is going on.

Instead of being jealous or mad, Peeta is extremely happy. "So you two did make up, then? I was wondering when you would."

I shake my head quickly and hold a single finger to my lips, "Shh, please Peeta, don't tell anyone. Gale isn't supposed to be talking to me. I don't know why, but Coin doesn't want us seen together. You have to keep this to yourself, just for a little while. Can I trust you? Can you keep it a secret, please?" What I tell him isn't false, Coin doesn't want Gale and I together, so hopefully Peeta can understand how serious I am about this.

"I swear, I won't tell a soul," Peeta vows solemnly. "You can trust me. I think our five minutes are up, though. Can I walk you down to Effie?"

"Sure," I agree, "And thank you. For breakfast, and understanding, and just everything."

Effie is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, albeit a little impatiently. When she sees me she points to her watch to inform me I've taken longer than five minutes, and gestures for me to walk faster. I tell Peeta I will see him later, and hurry after Effie. Coin has been staying in the wing of Snow's mansion that belonged to Snow himself. I don't know why anyone would _want_ to sleep in a bed that Coriolanus Snow once slept in, but it does seem fitting seeing how Coin has stepped into every other role of Snow's. Why not take over his bedroom as well? There is a separate staircase that leads to the second floor wing where Coin is staying, and that is where Effie and I are headed now.

"Quickly, quickly," Effie hastens, her high heels clacking against the marble floor, "We can't be late."

Once upstairs, Effie shows me to the private study where I will be meeting with Coin, and I hesitate only a moment before knocking. I don't want to see Coin. I don't want to hear whatever it is she has to say. I don't have a choice.

"Come in," Alma Coin's voice reaches my ears.

"Give me the cinnamon rolls," Effie hisses quietly, grabbing the basket from my hands. "Now go!"

I open the door, and enter the room. Behind a large, dark mahogany desk sits Coin, who straightens up when she sees me and places her hands stiffly on top of the desk. I close the door behind me, and have a seat in the only other chair in the room, which is directly across from the desk and Coin. There isn't much else in the room besides ornate decorations and shelves lined with books and knick-knacks. The only thing on the shelf that catches my eye is that damn History book labeled **1985-2029** which I've been convinced was still locked up in the library this whole time. Nope, here it is, plain as day, in Coin's new office. What could she possibly be doing with it? I don't believe for a second she's taking any advice from the book. She must have found out, somehow, that I was reading it. I didn't think she knew which book I was looking at, how could she? Does she have hidden cameras in here too? This is not good, this is so not good.

"Katniss," Coin greets in a syrupy voice, "Thank you for coming." As if I had a say in the matter. "Are you prepared for this afternoon's event?"

"Of course," I return confidently. I can't let her shake me. I have to push away my panicked thoughts for the time being.

"Good," She states. "There are just a couple changes I need to inform you of. The first one being that I will not be making the announcement for the Final Hunger Game. I decided it would be best coming from…you. So I had Widget write you out the official announcement on a little card, and you can take that onstage with you to read off of. It wouldn't be fair to ask you to memorize it with so little time to do so."

I want to throw up. She can't be serious. I know she is, but this is just sick. I voted _against_ another Hunger Game, and now she is going to make her announcement, her decision, come out of _my_ mouth! I know what this is, another ploy to make people dislike me, but I'm really worried it might work.

"The second thing we need to discuss is your behavior yesterday. You are a soldier of Panem, Katniss. You may think you deserve special treatment because of your role as the Mockingjay, and that is true, but only to a certain extent. When you are assigned a task, you are expected to report to duty on time, and to stay with your group. You left your group yesterday, is that correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"I didn't ask for 'buts'," Coin cuts in, "You should have been punished for your insolence. It is unacceptable for you to not follow every direction you are given. I _should_ take away your privilege of executing Snow, and the only reason I haven't done exactly that is because you are going to prove to me today that you can and will follow my directions. Is that clear?"

_No!_ I want to scream. _No, it is NOT clear, because I will NOT make the announcement for the Final Hunger Game, and I will NOT be following any orders given by YOU! _Instead, I nod my head, and numbly agree, "It is very clear."

"Excellent." Coin's tone is scary, now. The look in her dark eyes is challenging, threatening, and almost daring me to defy her. "You are dismissed. You will report to Captain Theoden who will be giving you your assignment for the morning. Effie can take you to him now."

I rise from the stiff, uncomfortable chair I was perching on, and start for the door.

"One more thing, Soldier Everdeen," Coin says, stopping me in my tracks. "Did you happen to see Soldier Hawthorne on your walk up here?"

"No," I reply with a frown, "Why would I have seen him?" _Oh shit, oh shit, she knows._

"Just a question," Coin replies curtly. "He was also supposed to meet with me this morning, only he never showed."

Why is she telling me this? I shrug my shoulders and ask if I may go. Coin waves me away and I leave. My heart is racing and my hands are shaking. I feel like the hallway is spinning, and my mouth is so dry. Effie seems concerned, but I tell her everything is fine. She leads me outside to the front gates of the mansion, where Captain Theoden, whom I've never met, is waiting. He assigns me the simple task of filling balloons with helium for the post-execution party later. This time, I don't even spare a thought to complain of this useless labor. Yesterday, it was weaving flowers, and today, I'm blowing up balloons. Who cares about balloons when my whole plan is falling apart? Who cares about some stupid dinner and ball when my whole team and I could be dead this afternoon for treason and attempted murder? I guess it gives me time to think of what to do, though.

An hour and a half later, I am relieved of balloon-filling duties by another soldier, so that I can meet my prep team in my room. I am still panicking on the inside. I have no way to get a message to Gale, or Johanna, or Beetee about my meeting with Coin, or about the changes to the plan. Coin isn't going to be onstage anymore, that would be really helpful if Gale knew that, but I can't tell him. I can't prepare him for this, and it really scares me. I can see it now, our failure. I can clearly see our plan falling apart and ending with us all dead or locked up. I don't want that to happen, but how can I prevent it? All I can do is follow Coin's directions and hope that she doesn't really know what we're up to.

Venia, Octavia, and Flavius are ready and waiting for me when I get to my room. They fix up my hair and my make-up, and then help me into my Mockingjay uniform. We don't have too much time to converse because I need to be at the City Circle a full hour before the execution is going to begin. They assure me I look '_so fierce_' with my new look, and that everyone is going to want to get my hairstyle. Then, they remind me we'll have more time to talk later when they come back to prepare me for the celebration dinner and we say goodbye.

Effie, who has not been away from my side all morning, escorts me to the City Circle. We have to enter from the back because the front entrance is completely blocked off by thousands of citizens waiting to be let inside. Right away, Effie shows me where I will stand, at the center of the Circle, and there is a stand with my bow and the single arrow that will kill Snow. She explains that originally I was going to have my bow already on me, but Plutarch thought it would be better for the audience to have a look at the arrow before I kill Snow with it. Actually, that works in my favor, in case anyone tries to accuse me of killing Coin too, they will have already seen there is only one arrow. Effie shows me which direction I will come from by guiding me to the backstage area, which I remember from the two previous times I've been backstage at the Circle.

Then, we wait. I don't know why I had to arrive one hour early simply to wait, but I seem to not understand a lot of goings on around here. There are other soldiers milling around, but not the one I was hoping to see. I wonder what Coin wanted him for earlier? I hope he doesn't get in trouble. What if someone checked his room and saw he wasn't there? I shake the thoughts out of my head and try to focus on the plan. I can't let Coin get under my skin. The plan still stands. I can't let down Gale or Johanna or Beetee. That reminds me, I excuse myself to the bathroom since the doors have opened to let the crowd in and the execution is going to start in a little over a half hour, and I turn on the earpiece I'd hid in my uniform pocket and place it in my ear. Well, my new hairstyle is good for one thing, it hides the earpiece perfectly. I return to Effie before she begins to fret over me, and try to calm my nerves and concentrate on my part of the plan.

_All I have to do is kill Snow. All I have to do is kill Snow. All I have to do is kill Coin. Oops, no, I kill Snow. All I have to do is kill Snow._

I am addressed by a fellow soldier, who passes along an envelope from Widget, containing the Hunger Game announcement. I still don't want to be the one to read this in front of all of Panem, both at the City Circle here in the Capitol, and all the people back in their homes in the Districts. How can I, the Mockingjay and symbol of resistance, who defied the Capitol by cheating death in the Games twice, be the one to condone this inhumane act? It is so sick, so twisted, just like Prim being placed in that death trap, and all those other children who did actually die that day, and just like Coin's true intentions behind the rebellion. Coin really is a heartless, power-hungry bitch. If Gale can't get his arrow in her today, I will kill her myself, I swear.

It's time.

I can hear the booming voice of the man who is supposedly a judge from Thirteen, who is onstage and welcoming the citizens of Panem to the execution of Coriolanus Snow. He lists off Snow's biggest offenses and why he was sentenced to death. Then, he introduces me with his magnified voice for all of Panem to hear, "Katniss Everdeen, our Mockingjay!"

The crowd screams and applauds for me as I walk to the center of the Circle. Snow is standing, arms handcuffed behind his back, a mere twenty feet away from my spot, and I wonder why Coin even bothered to have me target practice. I could shoot him in the heart with my eyes closed from this position. Snow looks as snide and snake-like as always, although he does appear to be a tad paler than usual and I think he may have dribbled some bloody drool on his collar. The white rosebud I chose is placed in his front pocket, just above his heart. Why doesn't he look remorseful? Why doesn't he look scared? Why doesn't he show any other emotion besides smug, like he knows what he said to me that day in his Rose Garden infected my mind like a disease and I'm plotting to kill Coin too?

Almost unaware of my own words, I read off the printed card I was given by Widget. After, I notice a rumble in the crowd. When I look up, I realize they are protesting. They are against the idea that Coin proposed. They say no! I watch in shock as Coin, who I hadn't even noticed was standing only a few feet behind me this whole time, steps up and takes the microphone from my hands.

"Please, everyone calm down!" Coin's voice rings out over the PA, but the crowd doesn't listen.

I choose this time to voice my opinion and lead into Snow's execution. The crowd is very loud and the soldiers will be kept busy. This is the time to do it, because Gale will have the chance to get a clean shot in.

I take back my microphone and address the boisterous crowd, "It doesn't have to be like this anymore! This man," I point at Snow, "who stole our children and forced them into a cruel battle to the death with false hope of pride and riches, he's not in charge anymore! This is _our_ country, _our_ Panem! If you aren't happy with the decision to hold a Final Hunger Game, then you have the right to say so. But we aren't here for that today. Today, we are here to watch this man right here die."

I hand the mic back to Coin and pick up my bow. I hear my earpiece ring and then Johanna's voice comes in clear, "H, position, now. She's going for it." I pick up the arrow and place it slowly in the bow to take aim, giving Gale enough time to get ready himself. I can't see him, so it's hard not to worry if he's running into problems, but I stay perfectly composed. I pull the quiver taut and check my aim by holding my cheek close to the bow to make sure my arrow is shooting straight at Snow's heart.

Johanna's second signal, "Hold it, K…" I suck in a breath full of air and hold it, waiting for my cue. "…Now."

I release my breath at the same time as I release the bow, watching it sail towards Snow and implanting in his chest. At the same moment, actually half a second before since I timed it so, an arrow zooms past my left ear and explodes through the center of Coin's forehead. Snow's eyes light up with recognition, like he was waiting for that to happen, and then he begins to laugh, a laugh that turns into a hacking cough. He dies choking on his own blood while laughing at Coin's brain splattered on the floor beside her dead body.

A third, and most unexpected, thing happens at the same moment as Coin and Snow are shot: a bullet blows a hole through my chest. My world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! About whatever, your favorite part, your least favorite part, any feedback is nice:)**

**Oh, and if you want to help vote on my new Hunger Games story title, please go to my profile and take the poll!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a few more chapters now until the end! Thanks so much for reading so far:) **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: Pinklove21, noname, Ellenka, literarylesbian37, GottaLoveThis, & we are the hurricane ! :)**

**Only two are three more chapters to go until the end. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**[13.] ** The first thing I remember feeling is a _jolt_ and then my chest is burning.

The first thing I hear is a ringing, loud ringing, filling my eardrums with its resounding pitch.

Another _jolt_, this one stronger than the last, makes every muscle in my body tense up before releasing me in a heap on an ice cold surface.

The ringing stops and everything is quiet.

Then, I hear a soft noise.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep._

Slow and steady as a heartbeat.

"Her heart is stabilizing." I hear a woman's voice, floating somewhere above my head, sounding so far away.

I can't open my eyes. They feel stuck together like they were glued that way.

"Katniss, can you hear me?"

Who is that? I know that voice…

"Why won't she wake up?"

A third voice joins the others, an unfamiliar man, "Her body is in shock. We need to sedate her so we can clean the wound and sew her up."

Who are they sewing up? Who was wounded?

Me?

* * *

When I wake up, this time things are clearer. I remember what happened at the execution at the City Circle. I know that Gale succeeded in killing Coin and I in killing Snow. I know that I was shot, for the second time in my life, but not sure by whom. I'm pretty sure I nearly died, but I'm still here.

Unlike before, when I woke up in my room in the Burn Unit all alone, when I open my eyes now, there are more than a few familiar faces lingering in the room. On the far side of the room are Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Annie, Beetee, and Johanna. On the right of my bed are Gale and the rest of the Hawthorne family, and to the left of my bed are my mother and Prim. I can't believe my eyes!

"Prim…" I manage to call out her name before wincing from the pain emanating in the lower left of my ribcage. It nearly knocks the wind out of me and I have to stop to catch my breath.

All eyes are on me now, all wearing smiles that seem to show relief I am awake and all right. I am relieved at the sight of them too, especially Gale, Johanna and Beetee. That means that we did it! We pulled off our plan without getting caught! I wish I could jump up and down and scream at the top of my lungs, but since I've just been shot, that isn't going to be happening any time soon.

My mother is the first to speak, "Oh, don't try and talk, honey, you're going to be very tender. Don't try and sit up, either, you may cause yourself to start bleeding internally." How very encouraging.

Prim beams down at me and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm free of my bubble!"

Johanna teases, "You Everdeens must really love the hospital. You just can't seem to stay away. After this, why don't you try and stay _out_ of harm's way for a while, okay Katniss?"

"Yeah really," Haymitch agrees, "Should we fashion you a suit of armor so you're bulletproof?"

"It isn't nice to tease someone who can't tease you back," Effie speaks up to my defense.

"Aw, she can take it, can't ya, Sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

Accepting that I have to stay silent, I nod my head and smirk at Haymitch. I wish I could speak, I have so many questions. What happened after I was shot? Who did it? How long have I been in the hospital for? I frown and look to Gale, who hasn't said anything yet. I mouth him the words, '_What happened?'_

"They didn't catch who shot you," Gale answers, understanding my true question. "It's safe to assume they didn't land their bullet where they wanted it to go. You're lucky to be alive. You're lucky the bullet went through you, too, and didn't get stuck inside one of your organs." Gale shakes his head and takes my right hand in his. "We're going to figure out who did it."

"Coin was killed, too," Peeta informs me. "Shot in the head with an arrow. They didn't catch her killer either."

I feel a satisfied smile tugging at the corner of my lips, but I try and control it.

"There's a theory going around that the two assassins were partners, hired by Snow to kill you and Coin as revenge," Haymitch dishes, "but I've got another theory." He raises an eyebrow at me before adding, "Maybe now's not the best time to discuss this."

Did Haymitch figure us out? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Maybe not," Gale agrees. "I think Katniss should get some rest."

"That's a good idea," My mom says, smiling fondly at Gale.

Most of the group leaves, giving me hugs and encouraging words on their way out of the room. My mom, Prim, and Gale are my only remaining visitors. Prim is sitting in a wheelchair, wearing a hospital gown, and has an IV tube running into her hand from a mobile medicine bag. My mother is dressed in her medical uniform, looking tired and overworked like she has since arriving in the Capitol. Gale is wearing his soldier uniform, but he also looks like he didn't sleep, and I mouth another question to him, asking what day it is.

"Sunday," Gale replies, "But don't worry, they didn't have the party without you. They had the dinner, but the people of Panem decided they don't want to have their ball until their Mockingjay can make it." That ball was the last thing on my mind, but it's still sweet of everyone to wait for my recovery to celebrate.

"Maybe I'll be out of the hospital by then, too, and I'll get to go," Prim says, her smile excited and carefree. She looks happy, secure, like before the Reaping when her name was called. This is exactly what I was hoping for, only it's so much better now. What we had before wasn't real security, it was just survival. We're going to rebuild a nation, the right way, and make sure it's a safe and secure place for our families, and for our future children, and children's children. That one smile on Prim's face gives me so much satisfaction.

"Maybe," Mom pauses in a suspenseful way, "If you get you go back to your room and get your rest too. You were in surgery two days ago, and you promised to only stay an hour and you've been here three. You saw Katniss. Now let's get you back to your bed, young lady."

"Okay, fine," Prim agrees half-heartedly. "I'm not tired yet, though. Love you, Katniss. See you tomorrow." She gives me a gentle hug and kisses my cheek once more.

"I've got to get her to her room, and finish up here," Mom announces. "I'll check in on you in the morning. Have a good rest, honey. I'm glad you're all right. Between you and your sister, this past month has taken a lot out of me. I feel a hundred years old. Johanna was right; you need to stay out of the action after this. It's time for you to be a seventeen year old girl again, not a soldier of Panem. Anyways, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." She stoops over to give my forehead a kiss, and she stares into my eyes, which I know remind her so much of my father's. She adds, "I can't lose you, and I've almost lost you already more times than I can count. I just want you safe." Then she's on her way, guiding Prim's wheelchair out of the room.

It's just me and Gale.

"That was not part of the plan, Catnip," Gale tells me, clearly trying to cover up his true feelings at seeing me like this with a joke. It only takes a squeeze from my hand to his and a knowing look from me to crack him. "I pictured so many different scenarios, and all the worst ones ended with me dead, not you. When I heard the gunshot I thought for a second someone else was shooting at Snow too, or even Coin, but not you. You went down so fast, and there was so much blood. We all thought you were dead. You did die for a minute, but the doctor brought you back." His voice is full of emotion but he doesn't cry. His face hardens, and he vows, "I'm going to find out who did it, and I'm going to kill them."

I don't know how I feel about that. Hasn't there been enough murdering for a while? I mean, I have to try and think of it from Gale's perspective. What would I do if someone shot him and he nearly died on me? Wouldn't I want to find whoever did it and make them pay? Yes, I would, but just because I'd want to do that doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. Ever since I started reading that American History book, I've been thinking of alternate solutions to problems. For Snow, anyone who defied him was punished in a very cruel way like torture, death, or being turned into an Avox. For the Americans, there was a judge and jury, a common law that no man is to be called guilty until it is proven beyond a doubt. I might be a hypocrite thinking it is acceptable for Snow and Coin to be killed the way they were, but not whoever shot me. I just don't know that it's the best solution. Maybe prison would be a better option.

"The people really love you, Katniss," Gale speaks up after a minute of silence. "There's been a lot of talk about holding off the election of a new President until after your eighteenth birthday so that you can run. They want you. What do you think about that?"

'_That's crazy,'_ I mouth, not believing his silly lie.

"Maybe, but a lot of people think you'd make a great leader. From what I've heard you say this past week, you don't think there should be any one leader for Panem, do you?" I shake my head in confirmation to Gale's question. "I think you should go along with it, so they extend the election until after your birthday. Then you can have time to figure out what you want to do. We can find that History book you wanted back so badly, so we can get ideas, maybe make a new plan for Panem's future. You have great ideas. You don't want to waste them. You have a voice, too. You were always meant to be the Mockingjay."

I had grown to resent my Mockingjay symbol when in Thirteen and the other Districts during the rebellion. I wasn't doing what I thought I'd be doing, and I wasn't representing the things I wanted to. The people were inspired by me, though, back then and still now. I haven't lost their trust. I should use this as an opportunity to open their eyes to the future. Most of them probably don't know it's a possibility for them to have a say in how the country is rebuilt. I don't know if I can sway a whole crowd of people with my own words, though. I did convince Johanna, Gale, and Beetee that killing Coin would benefit the country, so I should be able to reassure the country we don't need her to go on, right? I bet the people are going to start panicking. They need some sort of leadership. The Districts are still damaged and there are so many questions left unanswered. I created more questions, and I accept that I am responsible for coming up with some solutions. Gale knows I don't want to do it alone, and I hope that means he's willing to help me. I might have a few other candidates in mind that would be a benefit to Panem's government-making.

"I really should let you get some sleep…" Gale says, still holding my hand. He doesn't want to go, I can see that in his face.

"Stay with me," I whisper, breaking my mother's rule and causing some throbbing in my lower chest and ribs. I don't know exactly where the bullet hit, but from what Gale described it must have shattered a rib or two, and that is why I'm having such a hard time breathing, especially when I try to speak. I'm bandaged tightly around my entire middle.

"Only if you promise to stop talking," Gale proposes.

I couldn't say another word right now anyways. I'm in too much pain. I don't want Gale to know that though, so I just nod and smile. Gale leaves to get an extra pillow and blanket, and when he returns, there is a nurse with him. She administers my next dose of liquid pain killer by the IV running into my arm, and I'm instantly relieved. I think I will actually be able to fall asleep now.

After the nurse leaves, Gale moves the big recliner chair intended for overnight guests closer to my bed. Before settling in the chair, he gives me a sweet, slow kiss on the lips. His look says, _I love you, Katniss Everdeen. _Mine responds, _I love you, Gale Hawthorne._ He and I could have a whole conversation without speaking out loud at all. He reaches over to turn out the light on the table beside us, and whispers, "Goodnight."

The next two days, I am forced to stay in my bed at the hospital, only getting up for bathroom trips and a short walk down the hallway to stretch my legs. I thought it would be really boring, but I had many visitors to help pass the time. Prim spent so much time sneaking off in her wheelchair to my room that the nurses finally moved her bed in my room. Prim's skin was looking fresh, new, and pink, like mine, and she was smiling a lot more. Gale also came by often during the day, checking in on me, and waiting around until Prim fell asleep so he could kiss me. Haymitch taught me a few card games, and Peeta brought Prim and I yummy baked goods. Johanna brought me the American History book from Coin's, and Snow's before her, office in the mansion, and we read it together. Johanna admitted to reading some before and getting some ideas, which she wrote down and I added to it, and together we started another plan. Effie stopped by once, and so did my prep team, and a whole lot of people I never thought cared before if I lived or died.

Wednesday is the day both Prim and I are released from the hospital back into the real world. It took some convincing on my part, because my doctor wanted to keep me until Friday, but I swore I was feeling a lot better than I actually am. I think these pain pills, which I requested not be morphling pills since I don't want to become addicted, should help null the aching pain in my chest every time I move or speak until I actually do feel better. I really hope that is soon. Dammit I hate whoever did this to me. Getting shot hurts like a bitch. It is late afternoon by the time Prim and I actually get to the mansion, and our mother leads us straight upstairs to our rooms. Prim will be staying in our mom's room with her. I am ordered back into bed. I guess I didn't fool my mom about not being in pain anymore, she could tell from the way I was gritting my teeth on the walk from the hospital to the mansion. I oblige, but only until dinnertime. I am not missing another dinner, that is where all the talk of the day goes on and I want to know what the story is.

Instead of joining the rest of the mansion in the Dining Hall, mom arranged a special dinner for Prim and I in the library. At first, I think 'special dinner' means just the three of us, but as we approach the library door and I hear many voices inside, I know what my mother's done. I can't believe it. She threw us a surprise party. It's not the party I'm so happy about, it's the fact that she managed to put something like this together at all. My mother, the old one back in District 12, would never have done something like this, but she's changed so much and I haven't realized just how much until now. She's smiling again too, and it makes me want to cry. I don't cry, but I do give her a hug, and tell her, "Thank you." Prim joins our hug and we both plant a kiss on our mother's cheek before separating and entering the library.

Dinner is spent amongst friends, old and new, and I feel like this is my family. I've lost so many friends and comrades, and perfect strangers, the past eighteen months it makes me appreciate these friends and loved ones so much more. I never expected a happy ending, and by no means is this the end, but maybe this is what it feels like to have a happy beginning? I don't know, all I know is this feeling is good, and I've seen more smiles and heard more laughter than I've seen since I was a child. I hope things stay this way.

By the end of the night, I've planned out the rest of my week, much to my mother's dismay. She had been hoping I'd rest, but I can't anymore. Tomorrow, I am getting together with Johanna and Gale to go over our list of important people of Panem, and how we're going to convince them to think about giving Panem a complete new start with a fresh government system. It will be hard, but we need to gather allies. I want to start with Paylor, because I know she is a strong candidate for the new President of Panem. If I can sway her, then maybe more people will follow. Theoden is another candidate for Presidency. He was one of Coin's right hand men, though, and I definitely don't trust him. Thirteen is going to be the hardest to convince, especially if they find out I plotted Coin's death. This is very tricky. Maybe I should've hid out in the hospital for a few more days…or weeks.

After I've said goodnight to mom and Prim, and retired to my room, I have to redress my wound and take another dose of pain medicine. I haven't changed my bandages myself yet, and I'm curious to see what it looks like, but scared it's going to be really hideous. I opt to take two pain pills first, and then remove my shirt and position myself in front of the mirror. I start to unravel the bandage wrapped around my whole ribcage, from under my bra-line to just above my hips. The bandage has a few layers, and I'm careful to study the pattern the nurse wove, so when I put on the fresh bandage I can make it tight like it was before. After the wrap come off, my body wants to collapse under the new weight, but even slouching a little causes shooting pain down my left side. I hold myself straight and steady. Then, I finally get a good look at the bullet wound. The entry wound is about three and a half inches up from the top of my bellybutton, and two inches to the left. The exit wound, as the bullet went in at an angle and came clean out the other side, is five inches below the center of my armpit. The bullet clipped my lung and only inches away from hitting my heart, which would have killed me. The wounds are stitched up pretty well, but I'm still queasy when spreading on the antibacterial cream to keep them from getting infected. After the cream, I start to wrap the fresh bandage around my ribs.

_Knock. Knock._

It is quiet, and I'm pretty sure it's Gale, but since I'm standing in front of the mirror in only jeans and my bra, I want to be positive. "Who is it?"

"It's me," He replies quietly. It is Gale. _Sigh_. I love that he says 'it's me' instead of 'it's Gale'.

"Come in," I call back, still concentrating on my bandage, although honestly it's not coming out as neat or tight as when the nurse did it.

Gale complies, and when he sees me struggling, he takes over and finishes the bandage for me. I'm surprised at how well he did that. It's not half bad. Actually, who am I kidding? It's way better than what I was doing.

"When did you learn to do that so well?" I wonder.

"You forget, I was shot too," Gale reminds me. Of course, by the Peacekeepers in the Capitol, the day Prim nearly blew up. "It's okay, I guess I never really told you about it, did I? Well, I had to change my bandages myself for about a week, so you'll probably get the hang of it."

"Thank you." I smile up at him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet my lips for a kiss. Suddenly, I pull away and tell him, "I didn't understand that day, what you said to me." I hope he knows what I mean, when he mouthed for me to kill him before the Peacekeepers could. "But now I'm glad I didn't." If I had shot him… "I would have regretted it forever."

"I know," Gale holds me softly, careful not to squeeze my middle, "I know. I didn't know what they were going to do. It could have been a lot worse. Things turned out all right."

I can tell he doesn't really want to talk about that day. It's too soon to bring up what happened those days we spent in the Capitol at war, especially since he feels like he was such a monster. There are things I regret too, that woman in her apartment, the death of my comrades, so I don't want to push him to talk about something he's not ready for. There is one thing though…I keep thinking of, and I can't seem to get it out of my head. It's not about any decision in the Weaponry Room with Beetee, or any argument Gale and I had, it's something he said to Peeta when he thought I was sleeping. Is it fair of me to ask when I wasn't supposed to be listening?

"I want to ask you a question," I admit, pulling away and easing onto my bed, where my nightgown rests. I gently tug it over my head and then remove my jeans. The whole time, I am reading Gale's expression. "But I don't know if I should."

"You can ask me anything," Gale replies carefully, probably wondering if he should open that option up to me. He seems to decide it's all right. He doesn't have anything to hide from me. That is reassuring.

"I overheard you say something back during the rebellion," I begin, "When we were at Tigris' shop, and we stayed there for the night. I was sleeping…but I woke up, and you were talking with Peeta. You said you knew how I would pick, you or Peeta, that I'd pick whoever I thought I couldn't live without." I can see from his wide eyed expression he did not think I knew he said that. "What did you mean?" I don't let him answer before adding, "There are so many ways I can take that, but none of them are good. So I need to hear it from you. I need to know why you said it. And if you still feel that way."

Gale presses the palms of his hands to his forehead in thought. He stares down at the floor. Then he shakes his head. "I…" he sighs, "am an asshole."

"You're going to need to explain a little better than that."

"I was sure you already made your decision. I accepted that you would be with Peeta, and that I'd have to be content watching you with someone else the rest of my life. I wasn't happy about it, but what the hell could I do?" He shrugs his shoulders in a defeated manner. "How could I compare to the guy who confessed his love for you has been growing since he was five? The guy you saved in the Games, for what other reason except that you loved him back? The guy who was tortured by the Capitol and tried to kill you, but you still loved him? Nothing I could have done would have convinced you I was better than him. I'm not."

"Why would you say that?" I ask him, confused. "You don't have anything to prove to me, Gale. I know what kind of man you are. You are loyal, and brave, and compassionate. You stand up for what you believe in, even when no one else sees it that way. You helped take care of my family for years, even when you were struggling to take care of your own. What would you have to prove? That you love me more than him?"

"I don't know, I really don't," Gale admits.

"The reason I played along so well during the Games with Peeta, was because I kept thinking about you," I say, something I haven't told a single soul. "I didn't think you cared for me any more than a friend at the time, but it was easier than kissing some boy I barely knew. I know that probably doesn't make you feel any better about it, because I know if it had been the other way around and it was me watching you kiss some girl, it would have hurt. A lot."

"You did what you had to do to survive," Gale comments.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that it was you I wanted all along," I shoot back, surprising him again with my words. "If I didn't volunteer for Prim, I would have figured it out sooner or later, but I never wanted love or marriage. I never wanted children. Then I was thrown into this star crossed lover act with Peeta, and forced to pretend you were my cousin, and become engaged, fake a pregnancy, even. It was all so crazy. I was so confused about everything. And Snow made sure I couldn't be with you. He forced me to stay with Peeta. That doesn't matter, though. It's over and done with. I love you, Gale, and I don't care what you said anymore."

"I am still sorry that I even said that. I wish I could take it back," Gale says wistfully. "I know it was a really dumb thing to say. Because, honestly Katniss, I don't think you need anyone to survive. You could live without both of us, and you'd be just fine. I mean that in the best way. You are independent and you can stand on your own two feet. That's why I love you."

"Well I'll take it as a compliment then," I reply, cocking my head to the side and smiling coyly.

Gale is still standing in front of the bed, only a foot or so away from the spot where I am lounging. I know I caused some tension by bringing up his past-words, but I am glad to have gotten it off my chest. I can accept his answer. It isn't as bad as I thought, and our relationship, even just as friends, was really rocky at the time. We could have easily had a huge blowout and ended our friendship for good. I am grateful that wasn't the end result. We have been given a second chance, and I don't plan on blowing it.

Suddenly, I hear a high-pitched ringing noise. It's nearly inaudible, but the high frequency tone digs right into my ear drum. I close my eyes for a moment and hope it passes.

"You hear that too?" Gale questions. His eyes are scanning the room for an answer. There doesn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary.

We both stay perfectly still, only turning our heads slightly to pinpoint the annoyance. We hone in on it at the same moment, leaning closer and closer to the nightstand. Gale reaches out and plucks something off the bottom of the wooden drawer. He holds it out in the palm of his hand for us to examine. It is a small, metallic circle, about the size of a small button. The ringing stops as abruptly as it started and we're left to ponder over its oddity.

"Do you think this is old or new?" I ask the first question that pops into my mind.

"It has to be new," Gale insists, "Someone is watching you."

"What do we do?" I whisper, knowing if someone really is listening they can still hear me even though my voice is quiet.

I can't believe this is happening. I thought all of this was over. That was stupid of me, very stupid. How can it be over? There is still a killer out there! People want to know who killed Coin, and people want to know who tried to kill me. But who got into my room? Am I suspect? Should I be nervous?

Gale takes the small metal button and chucks it out the window. He spends the next twenty minutes checking over the room for more bugs. He comes up empty handed.

"What does this mean?" I ask him. I don't know why I always think he has an answer for me, but it makes me feel better to voice my worries. "Did someone figure out what we did? Do you think someone is still trying to kill me?"

"I don't know," Gale admits. "But we'll figure it out. I promise. We're going to find who's doing this to you."

I didn't think he was going to, but I tell him anyways, "You are not leaving me alone."

"I would never," Gale agrees, settling in on the bed beside me. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle against his chest. Gale was right about me being independent, but it's still nice to have someone to lean on.

"Is this ever going to be over?" I wonder aloud. "Or did I ask for this by plotting Coin's death? I didn't want to complicate things. I saw it so clearly, how much easier it would be after. I never thought of what would happen when we succeeded and how we'd take it from chaos to better again. How can we do this? How?"

"Stop," Gale rubs my back soothingly, "Just take it one step at a time. We have a plan still, remember? Tomorrow you're going to talk to Paylor. Just worry about that for now." He brushes my hair out of my face, and hushes me, "Relax."

Gale tries to take my mind off things with a few kisses. It helps, but he's exhausted, and soon falls fast asleep, arms still holding me protectively. I am tired too, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking I've practically drawn a target on my head by taking out Coin. I must have. Someone knows what I did and they are coming after me. Will I ever be able to get back to a normal life where I'm not worried about someone deciding they want me dead? Or am I destined to be taken out, like Snow and Coin?

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you have a minute, I'd really appreciate your throughts:)**

**Also, the poll to decide on my new story's name is still on my profile page, but I narrowed it down to the two most picked titles: Waiting For You To Break Down OR Starving For Truth, so please go vote:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading & reviewing & alerting, you guys are the best! Sorry to keep you waiting on this chapter, but it was actually double the length of this, and I had to break the chapter in half. So here is Chapter 14, and then tomorrow or Tuesday I'll post Chapter 15. Enjoy:)**

* * *

**[14.]** In the morning, I am ready to talk to Paylor. I plan on finding her after breakfast and seeing if she has time to talk to me. I know she has a big chance of becoming President if she chooses to step up and take the opportunity, but maybe she's open to hearing my ideas. If I can just convince her to think about where our history has led us so far, and how we can finally make sure no one has that much power again, because it's obvious when one person holds as much power as Snow it can only end badly. I'm not going to accuse her of having bad intentions, she has done nothing to cause me to think that, but I'm asking her to be a leader in something new, not following in old, failed footsteps. I think Paylor is different. I think she might be open enough to give it a chance. I hope so.

It seems like I must have been on Paylor's mind as well, because she comes to me before I am finished eating breakfast. She apologizes for interrupting, and asks if I have a moment to take a walk with her. I agree, and finish up my waffles and eggs in a few big bites. I excuse myself from Gale, Mom, and Prim, and follow Paylor out of the Dining Hall.

"How are you feeling?" Paylor asks. Her normal guards left us at the Hall, so we are truly alone. This is the first time I've had a conversation with her one-on-one.

"Getting better every day," I state optimistically. "I'm still in pain, but it isn't so bad. I'm glad to be alive."

"We all are, Katniss," Paylor tells me. "Coin's murder was a shock and a tragedy, but the people of Panem were far more concerned about you. I don't know if you realize it, but you have a lot of power at the moment."

"I've heard the rumors that I'm a possible candidate for President," I state bluntly. There's no point in beating around the bush. "I am flattered, really, that is a great honor, and I didn't know how much support I had until now. But something doesn't feel right about that."

Paylor has directed our walk outside to the courtyard where it is considerably more private. She strolls at a leisurely pace, face passive, and eyes always keeping watch to our surroundings. "That isn't the only reason I wanted to speak with you. I don't know how much you remember about Execution Day, or how much people have told you, but there are some things you should know." Her expression grows more serious, and she frowns in thought before continuing, "From my perspective, there were three executioners that day. The first is the obvious, you, and your arrow killed Snow. The second is the mystery bowman, who took out Coin with an arrow to the head. The third is the unsteady gunman, who attempted to kill you. What we are trying to figure out is if the mystery bowman and the gunman were working together or if they were separate hits. We have a few clues I don't think you're aware of. There were three earpieces that went missing the night before the execution, and the day of there was an interference right before the shootings. It was a woman's voice that came through, it was very unclear, but it was definitely a woman." My heart skips a beat. Oh no, they're going to figure out it was us before we get a chance to explain why we did it. "Between you and me, I think it was someone from Thirteen. I think it was one of Coin's men who tried to kill you, and the shooting on Coin was unrelated. Someone didn't like her idea to hold another Hunger Game, or something like that, and they took her out. I think we should be more worried about your killer at the moment. They are still out there, and I don't think they've given up yet with their mission. You need some protection until we find this person, Katniss."

Okay, so she doesn't know it was us, but for how long? Would it be better to come clean to her now, while we are alone and she seems to want to help me? She said it was more important to protect me than to figure out who killed Coin. Why would she say that? Does she know how corrupt Coin was, too?

"I have some information to tell you about that day, too," I confess. "I understand what I'm about to tell you is very serious, but I hope you'll listen before judging my actions. That day you let me inside Snow's holding cell in the Rose Garden, he told me some things. He told me the hovercraft that dropped the parachutes in the courtyard belonged to Coin, and therefore Coin ordered those bombs to be dropped on children. I didn't want to believe him at first, but I couldn't get it out of my head. My little sister was nearly killed in the second round of explosions. It was no accident that she was given permission at thirteen years old to go into a war zone as a medic soldier. Coin gave the okay for that too. The upcoming Hunger Game she was planning was the final straw. I couldn't watch another Snow take over Panem. It was my idea to have Coin executed along with Snow. I planned the whole thing." After confessing, I wait nervously for Paylor call for the help of her guards or scream that I'm a murderer or something. Only, she doesn't. She calmly considers my words.

"Was it out of revenge that you wanted her dead?" Paylor wonders.

"No, it wasn't just my anger over what she did to me personally," I insist, "It was because I couldn't bear to watch what we worked so hard to stop happen all over again. I couldn't believe that all this time we were tricked into thinking Coin was some amazing new leader who could change our lives, and all she really wanted was payback for being kept underground. She was the one who wanted revenge. I just wanted it to stop. I don't think anyone can handle what being President offers. The power is too much for one person. It eventually goes to their head, and then look what happens! All this death, all this destruction, it never had to happen. If everyone had a say, a voice, in our future, this country would be stronger than it has been in a long, long time. I want that. I want the Capitol to be taken down forever. No one should live like a king when most of the country is starving. Everyone deserves a chance to live and be happy. Even if I have to die for what I did to Coin, I will, as long as my family and my friends, and everyone in Panem have the chance for a new beginning."

"Save some of that for tomorrow night, Mockingjay, you're going to need it for your ball," Paylor says, suddenly smiling. "I don't think you need to worry about dying anytime soon. And as for Coin, I know. She has been a dark shadow on the horizon for years. It was only a matter of time before she appeared trying to take over. You were a lucky star for her. She wouldn't have made it where she was if it weren't for you. With all her hatred, she was bound to make enemies. If you hadn't planned to have her killed that day, someone else would have done it soon enough. How could she have thought another Hunger Game would satisfy the people? We need to build memorials for those we've lost, not create more ghosts." She stares past my shoulder, eyes cold and calculating. I think I may have been right about Paylor taking notice of Coin's dark deeds. From the look in her eyes, I'd say she has a personal grievance towards Coin and she's rather glad I killed her. "I'd like to talk more about this, Katniss, your ideas for the people of Panem building a new future together. We have to be careful, though. We still don't know who is after you, so in the meantime, trust nobody. Except whoever it was you paired up with to take Coin out, I'm sure you trust him." She raises an eyebrow before adding, "Or her. I won't press you on who it was, but I do have one question. Was it more than one person?"

I think I owe it to Paylor to be honest about one thing since I'm keeping so much from her still. "No," I shake my head. I hold up three fingers and then shrug and drop my hands. "They did what I told them to do so I'm the one who should be punished, if that's what's going to happen. I won't give up their names if it means they'll be killed." I set my mouth in a firm, tight line.

"I'm not trying to have any of you executed," Paylor reassures me. "I have a plan." Wow, that was the last thing I thought she would say right now. "You'll have to trust me, though."

For some reason, I do trust her. I really have faith in this woman. I agree, and she explains her plan to me. It includes enlisting the help of at least Gale and Johanna, but little does Paylor know we were already planning a similar course of action prior to this conversation. This was greater than I expected the outcome of our chat to go. I was hoping Paylor would be this agreeable, but I _expected _her to have me arrested. Now she's watching my back. I have another person on my side. That is a benefit for Paylor as much as it is for me, because she knows the people of Panem are going to listen to me, to the Mockingjay.

"Are you sure you'll be able to address everyone?" Paylor queries as we walk back towards the mansion. "In the past, I know you've struggled with what you say, although you do seem to have improved."

"I'm okay when I feel strongly about something, and when it's my own words. I think I'll be all right," I respond after thinking it over a moment.

"Good," Paylor returns. "Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh, and in case you were wondering, you aren't expected to report for duty in the morning. You were shot only a week ago, so you get to relax and be pampered. I think Effie planned something special for you and your sister. She informed me yesterday morning. So I'll see you before the ball?"

"Okay," I reply with a smile. I'm not going to argue with being let off the decorating committee this time around. "Thank you." I mean that for a few different reasons, and I think she understands. We part ways at the front steps of the mansion, and I wonder how long we've been gone because I desperately need to update Gale. I doubt he is still eating breakfast, but he may have hung around waiting for me so I'll check the Dining Hall.

Luckily, my first guess is correct; Gale did wait for me, along with Prim and my mother. Prim is going to the hospital for a little while with mom to visit with the little kids who survived the bombs. I hadn't even thought to visit them. I was too busy worrying over Prim's health, and then my quest to kill Snow and Coin. I should go with her, but I want to talk to Gale first. Part of me speaks up that I _could_ wait until a little bit later to tell Gale about my conversation with Paylor since Prim needs her big sister more and I haven't spent much time with her after leaving the hospital.

"Do you want company?" I offer. "I have been thinking of going but…" I shrug, and admit, "I'm kind of scared." I know some of the kids are horribly disfigured and have lost arms or legs or both, and I don't handle things like that too well.

"Don't be scared," Prim chuckles, "They'll be happy to see you. I know it's hard, but you visited me and that made my day. I want to help these kids feel a little bit better. They've lost family and friends. They're alone and in pain, and no one should feel that way."

"I'll come too," Gale offers, shocking me with his offer. I look at him questioningly, but he avoids my eyes. "If you don't mind, Prim."

"Of course not," Prim shakes her head, smiling brightly. "Let's go."

I really didn't think Gale would want to see the condition of the surviving children of his bomb's attack. Actually, maybe that's the answer right there. He feels guilty for the death of those innocent children, and maybe seeing the survivors will help him. Or it could make him feel worse. Only one way to find out. I guess that's why his face looks so torn right now. He's not sure he wants to go, but he's decided he's doing it anyways. Once outside, I hang back a few steps and catch Gale's hand, whispering, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Gale insists. I'm pretty certain he's only saying that to hide his true emotions from me, but I don't push him. I know how it feels. On the Victory Tour, I didn't want to face the families of the tributes who had to die for Peeta and me to live, but I had to. Gale isn't being forced to visit the hospital, but he thinks it's the right thing to do, so he should.

Once we arrive at the hospital, mom heads in the opposite direction as we do, since she has to get to work. Prim leads the way to the unit where the injured and orphaned children have been staying. There is a big playroom which has tables for doing puzzles and drawing pictures, televisions for cartoons and movies, dolls and dollhouses for the girls to play with, and wooden blocks and toy cars for the boys. When we walk in the room, there are only three children inside. There is a little boy, maybe eight years old, with one arm missing and a bandage wrapped around the whole left side of his face, sitting at the table with a puzzle of ducks on a pond nearly finished. A girl of about five is squatting in front of the TV set, a doll clutched in her small scarred hands, watching a cartoon with dancing monkeys. Every visible piece of skin on her body is covered in wrinkled pink burns, but she still wears a smile on her face, and her blue eyes are twinkling in delight as she giggles at something funny on the screen. The third is a girl with light brown hair, probably only a couple of years younger than Prim, her eyes dark and intensely focused on the picture she is drawing with colored pencils at the furthest table in the room. She doesn't look like she wants to be bothered, but I'm curious about her. I want to see what she is drawing. I make my way to her, while Gale sits next to the boy, and Prim grabs a doll and kneels down on the ground beside the little smiling girl.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask, motioning to the seat across from the brown haired girl, who doesn't appear to have any visible burns or scars.

She looks up, green eyes widen with recognition, and she blurts out, "You're the Mockingjay!" She doesn't smile, and after her outburst, she drops her gaze to the table and continues her picture, seeming to regret she said anything at all.

I slowly sit down, not wanting to scare her off. I take a blank sheet of paper and a few crayons from the basket and start to draw a picture of my own. I initiate a casual conversation, "I used to draw pictures in school when I was your age, instead of taking notes from the lectures. I never had crayons like these though. Who knew there were so many colors?"

"How many did you have?" The girl wonders.

"Five at the most. The basics," I answer, "Red, blue, yellow, green, and black, I think."

"Wow," She says. "It must have been hard for you to draw a decent picture then."

"It was," I confirm her suspicions. I take a peek at her picture, and even upside-down I can make out the orange and yellow flames of fire, surrounded by dark billowing clouds of smoke, and at the very bottom of the page is a bloody pile of body parts. I share a secret with her quietly, "I have nightmares of that day every night. Do you?"

She stares at me, her eyes angry first, but they soften and her eyes fill with tears that don't fall. She nods. "Yes." She takes a deep shaky breath. "My little brother died in my arms. I lost both of my legs." I hadn't even noticed since she was sitting at the table. To me, she looked unharmed physically, but emotionally traumatized. Now I know I was wrong. "I hoped my parents made it, but they didn't. Both of them are dead. Every morning I wake up I wish I died too." A lone tear drips from her eyelid and she wipes it away before it slides down her cheek. "You wouldn't know how that feels." She frowns at me.

At first, I don't know what to say, but I think she's waiting for an answer. She hasn't dismissed me; she wants me to prove her wrong. She wants to know she isn't the only one suffering. I start, "When I was eleven, my dad died in a mining explosion. My mother completely shut down. She gave me no other choice but to try and find a way to keep our family from starving. My sister was only seven. That's how it was for five years. Every morning I woke up, I wondered how I'd fill our bellies that day. When I was picked for the Hunger Games, I thought I would die, but when I didn't, part of me still wished I had. I witnessed and took part in killing other children for sport. I didn't think it was right, but I didn't have a choice." I think I may be getting of topic. This little girl doesn't want to hear my whole life story.

"Is that why you tried to eat the berries? Or did you really do it because you love Peeta too much to live without him?" She asks curiously. Maybe she does want to hear the whole story.

"At the time, I think I did it because I wanted us both to survive, but looking back, maybe I did it for more than one reason. I did love Peeta, and I did want us both to live, but I also wanted to see what would happen. I wanted to see if the Gamemakers cared enough to let us both win and break their rules, or if they'd let us both die." I don't know why I'm so brutally honest with this eleven year old girl, but something about those lost green eyes makes me unable to lie. Before she can ask another question, I ask her one, "What's your name?"

"Jade," She replies, "And I don't understand, if you didn't do it because you love Peeta, why did you get engaged? And why aren't you wearing your ring now?" Very astute little girl.

"President Snow made my life very complicated," I inform Jade. "He didn't allow me to figure out my feelings for Peeta on my own. He tried to force us to be together, but we both realized things just wouldn't work out with us. I love someone else." I can't help but smile across the room at Gale, who is starting a new puzzle with the little boy. He has a smile on his face, one he wears when talking with Posy. That soft side of Gale isn't seen by too many. He must feel my eyes on him, because he looks over and winks.

"I thought he was your cousin?" Jade asks, expression nearly horrified.

"No," I say with a slight laugh, "That was something made up. We didn't even meet until I was nearly twelve."

"Oh," She looks relieved, "He's cute." She also asks, "Who is that girl?" She points to Prim.

"That's my sister, Prim. She almost died in the explosion that day, too. She barely survived. I thought I lost her, and it broke my heart, and my spirit, so I understand how lonely you must be feeling without your family. But I can see that you are a survivor. You are a strong girl, and you will overcome this. Things are going to get a lot better, and that might not mean anything to you now, but I have high hopes for the future. Hang in there, Jade."

"My dad used to say that," Jade says, surprised, "'Hang in there, Jade', he always said that. I used to get made fun of at school, for my dad's job position, it wasn't good enough for them. They were horrible. He always knew what to say to make me feel better. I miss him." She gets choked up, and this time there's no stopping the tears from streaming down her face.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I'm out of my seat and wrapping my arms around Jade's shoulders and hugging her while she sobs into my middle, her hands gripping my back tightly. "It's okay," I soothe, "It'll be all right."

"Sing her the song, Katniss," Prim suggests softly. I hadn't noticed she and the little blue eyed girl were watching us.

I follow her suggestion and sing the song to Jade. By the end, she has stopped crying, and a few other children have been wheeled into the room to play. Their eyes light up with hope, and they smile at the sight of me. I feel a mixture of emotions, I wish there was something I could do for these kids, but mostly I feel happy that they survived. I didn't realize there were so many who lived. In comparison to how many who died, it's nothing, but it means something. My song made them smile, and that means something. Gale is smiling too, and I know it was good for him to come here today. Prim will probably come here every day now that she is well enough to do so. She is in her element here amongst the doctors and nurses. When Gale and I are ready to go, she stays behind.

After we leave the hospital, Gale and I go for a walk on the edge of the city where it is quiet and less populated. I tell Gale the good news about Paylor and her plan for tomorrow night. Gale is concerned that she was too agreeable, but I reassure him she is trustworthy. I also let him know I didn't say anything about him or Johanna or Beetee and I wasn't going to. He tells me to take Paylor's advice and not trust anyone else. We have to find out who tried to kill me before we can trust anyone. It could be anyone, really. Especially if it was someone from Thirteen because I don't have any allies amongst them, they were Coin's men. Despite having a killer after me, I am looking forward to tomorrow night's ball. I'm ready to tell the truth and face my punishment, and hope for the best. I have confidence that things will go according to plan, and with Paylor at my back, I have a good chance of convincing people that Coin's death was to protect of the country of Panem. That is what my true intentions were, so I hope I can prove my case.

It is almost lunchtime when Gale and I finally go back to the mansion. We decide to get something to eat, and on our way catch Johanna chatting with a handsome young soldier from Thirteen. They are standing pretty close together, his hand touching her waist, and hers pressed against his chest as she leans in and whispers something in his ear. Gale doesn't notice them, they are slightly down a side hallway, and I don't say anything because I have a feeling Johanna would be embarrassed being caught in that position. Particularly when the chestnut haired man securely places both hands low on her hips, pulling her to him until their bodies are touching, and kissing her deeply. I look away, grabbing Gale's hand and tugging him quickly to the Dining Hall.

What just happened? Since when does Johanna have a man in her life? Why hasn't she mentioned him to me? I thought we were close friends. I try and ignore what I saw, but later, when I'm in bed beside Gale who is already asleep, I start making some connections. When Johanna got the earpieces we used the day of the execution, I asked her how she managed to get them, and she told me not to worry about it. I was so relieved to have them I didn't bother to pressure her for an answer. Was it because of this soldier? Did she tell him what we were doing? What about the History book? Did she use him to get into Coin's old office for that too? I never even thought of how she got in there. Coin couldn't possibly have left the door unlocked, not with such important items inside. Why does Johanna trust him? Does that mean I shouldn't trust her? Has she been tricking me this whole time to turn on me in the end and kill me? I don't know what to think. How can I ask Johanna without accusing her? Paylor was right; I shouldn't trust anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Would love to hear your feedback if you have a moment:) Also, poll is still up on my profile for naming my new Hunger Games story. It's at a tie right now, so I really need some more votes to figure it out. Thanks:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Love you guys:) This is the 2nd to last chapter, and then I'll probably post an Epilogue, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to Pinklove21, Ellenka, and literarylesbian37 for your reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. **

**Oh, and I wanted to mention that I got my first 'flame' review after Chapter 13, from The cottoncandy angel, and I just wanted to say thank you, sweetie:D You mentioned that you don't ever review and you left a review, and you even said that my writing is pretty good. Plus, you made it all the way to Chapter 13, so I guess you couldn't have hated it too much. I think that was a pretty positive review, sooo thanks!:)**

**And thanks to GottaLoveThis, Carla, LonelyHippo, Bubbleboo28, and everyone else who left lovely reviews the last couple of chapters that I didn't get to thank personally.**

* * *

**[15.]** "_Ahhhh_!"

I shoot up in bed at the sound of Prim screaming.

"What? What is it?" I ask, looking around the room through bleary, sleep-filled eyes. Beside me, Gale has also sat up in surprise.

"You! Him! Oh my gosh, are you naked?" Prim is squealing from the doorway, hands covering her face and peeking through the space between her fingers.

"No we're not naked!" I object, showing Prim my pajamas. "We were just sleeping, I promise. Nothing to worry about. You're safe to come inside. And, we could have avoided this awkward moment if you knocked." I point out as she steps inside and shuts the door.

"I did knock," Prim corrects, "but you didn't answer. Mom sent me to wake you. It's after breakfast time. We're going to be getting makeovers soon." She beams from ear to ear, clearly looking forward to whatever it is Effie planned for us. "So that's why you've been so sneaky at night," Prim comments, wiggling her eyebrows at Gale. "You've been waiting until everyone else goes to bed so you can come cuddle with Katniss. Aww, how cute!" She hops over to the bed and jumps in next to me.

If I'm seeing things correctly, I think Gale might be blushing. I hold back a smirk, and eventually come to his rescue. "I don't like to sleep alone. Especially after what happened last weekend. I would have asked you, but then Mom would be alone, and she's been alone for so long…"

"Yeah, yeah," Prim cuts me off with a playful roll of her eyes, "And because you finally realize you _**love**_ Gale, and you want to sleep with him forever, so you can kiss him, like you did at the hospital when you thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't." She giggles and hides her face under the corner of my blanket.

"Primrose!" I tickle her ribs. "You sneaky Little Duck." She giggles some more and cries out for me to stop my incessant tickling. I oblige, "You're right, I do love Gale."

"You do? This is news to me," Gale jokes.

"Shut up, you're not funny," I return, pushing away his face when he tries to kiss my cheek.

"You know that's not true," Gale insists, taking the hand I pushed him with and holding it gently so he can swoop in again and land a kiss on my cheek. "I am funny. I always make you laugh."

"Don't get cocky," I warn. "You're not _always_ funny." I smile. This is nice. I like sitting with Prim and Gale, laughing and joking around, nothing to worry about. I wish we could do this every morning. Maybe we can.

"I'm so excited for the ball tonight," Prim shares with us, "I haven't done anything in weeks. I want to get dressed up and dance. My first ball. Maybe I'll find a cute boy to dance with." She blushes and adds, "If there are any boys who don't mind a burned girl."

"Who wouldn't love you, Prim?" Gale asks. "You're smart, funny, charming, and you're beautiful. Besides, you're scars will fade, they already are. I bet there's a boy thinking about you right now."

"I don't think so," Prim insists. "But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Your scars _will_ fade, Prim," I remind her, "I'm waiting for mine to fade too. But if Effie's planning makeovers for us, I'm going to assume Octavia, Venia and Flavius will be paying us a visit to work their magic on us. You're already beautiful, but if you can't see past the scars, they can help. Trust me." I remember how amazing I felt last weekend, even knowing the look wouldn't last, it was nice to feel normal for a while. I'm getting used to the way my skin looks, and with the help of medicated lotions, the skin will continue to heal and regain its color and texture. I've started to notice a slight change, but it will take a year or more to really start looking like it used to. I do think my little sister is still as beautiful as ever, but I don't always think that way about myself when I look in the mirror. Plus, Prim is fresh out of the hospital, where the mirrors aren't quite so large and extravagant and absolutely everywhere. There are not many rooms vacant of mirrors in this mansion, so it's a shock to turn and find yourself staring back at you and not looking like _you_. I wrap my arms around Prim and squeeze. I don't want her to ever hate anything about herself. She is beautiful on the inside, and that's what matters most.

Moments later, there is a knock on the door, and Effie enters, followed by Octavia, Flavius, and Venia. They announce that they are _not_ here on business or because anyone told them to, but as friends. They want to make Prim and I beautiful for the ball tonight. Venia adds that Cinna wasn't finished with me yet; I never wore the surprise dress last week so I am getting a redo. Effie said she was happy to see I worked out my feelings for Gale, and he seems like a very nice young man, however he had to leave. It would be improper for him to see the results of their hard work before the start of the ball. Gale obliges, and says he can't wait to see me later, with a mischievous smirk that only I can see. Then he leaves, and I wonder if he's finally going to keep the promise he made me last week when we were in the shower. Tonight, if everything goes according to plan, that is, and I'm not dead or in a cell somewhere...Wait, this is sounding grossly familiar. Oh yeah, that's because this is exactly how I felt before the execution last week. Only tonight I'll be confessing my involvement in Coin's murder to everyone at the ball and hoping no one blows off my head afterwards. If, and that's a big **if**, Paylor's plan works, I might live, but even she couldn't guarantee I won't get locked away for a long time, maybe even the rest of my life.

"Are you girls ready to be pampered?" Octavia asks in an excited high pitch tone. "First, change into these, and then meet us outside. We're taking you to the spa!" She hands a pink sparkly tote bag to each of us before she puts a perfectly manicured finger to her lips and whispers, "Shh, it's not really the spa, it's just a really nice room with a spectacular bathroom. You're going to feel like you're at the spa though." I'm not really sure what a spa is, so…I guess we'll be finding out.

The four leave the room to give Prim and I a moment to change, and we spill the contents of the tote bags on my bed. Inside are matching pink, fluffy robes made of the softest material I've ever touched. There is also a pair of slippers in each bag, a cool gel-filled eye mask, and a bathing cap? What are those for? Prim's blue eyes are practically sparkling with anticipation and curiosity. She strips out of her clothes and puts on her robe and slippers, and I do the same, racing to finish before her. She wins, but only because I let her. Prim folds her clothes and places them in her tote bag, with the eye mask and hair cap. I pack only undergarments in my bag, since our outfits will be given to us. Then we meet Effie, Octavia, Flavius, and Venia in the hallway.

On our way to Effie's Spa, as Octavia has nicknamed it, we run into Johanna, whom I haven't seen since spotting her with the District 13 soldier. She was looking for me. "There you are, Katniss," Johanna greets with a relieved smile, "You are one hard girl to find. I haven't seen you in a couple days. Where have you been?"

"Oh…" I pause, unsure of what to say. "I know, I was looking for you yesterday but couldn't find you. I spent most of the day with Prim and Gale. We need to catch up though."

"Well where are you going now?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at my pink robe and fuzzy slippers.

"We're getting makeovers!" Prim supplies the answer for me. "You could come hang out and talk to Katniss while we're there. If that's okay with Effie and everyone else, of course."

"It's not a problem," Effie responds. "I was going to ask you and Katniss if there were any other women you wanted to join you for the spa day, but it would have ruined the surprise. Besides, your mother said no, and I wasn't sure who else you'd ask…"

"That was very nice of you, Effie," I thank her. "You should come, Johanna." Another idea pops into my head, "Actually, I may have extra dresses, too." I look to Venia, Flavius and Octavia for confirmation, "Are Cinna's dresses here? I know there were more made for me. I'm sure there are some that could fit the other girls. Johanna, Delly, Annie, my mom, even. They could all pick out a dress. It would be fun, and Cinna's designs should be seen."

"That's a great idea!" Prim enthuses.

"We do have more dresses," Venia responds. "We'll bring them in for you to look at. I think Cinna would be happy to see his dresses worn by the brave women of the rebellion."

"That is nice," Johanna cuts in, "But I probably won't fit in a dress made for you. And it probably wouldn't look right on me. I don't know if I should…"

"Johanna, you will wear a Cinna dress and you will love it!" I talk over her with a wicked grin. I may be putting on a good front, but inside I'm wary of Johanna now. I don't know what to think. I don't want to believe she could have been tricking me this whole time, and that our friendship wasn't real. I trusted her. I wish I could tell her I saw her and demand she spill the truth, but now is not the time.

"Fine," Johanna groans, but I can tell she's a little bit happy to be included in our special day. "I have a few things to do first, though. I'll meet up with you in a couple of hours. Want me to ask Delly and Annie to meet up with us then too?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you think you could tell Gale to invite his mom if you see him? And tell my mom we're expecting her to show up after lunch," I request. "See you in a while."

After Johanna walks off, our group continues to Effie's Spa. The room has been transformed into every woman's fantasy of hair, make-up and beauty product heaven. There are a few stations set up, each for a different purpose: hair, nails, make-up. There are two dresses hanging from a rack, both zipped up in big black garment bags so we can't see a thing. The prep team really wants these dresses to be a surprise. In the bathroom, there are two bathtubs, and two tall cots, which Octavia explains are called massage tables. She says that first we will have a steaming bubble bath filled with perfumes and bath salts and oils which will soften our skin, open our pores, and make us smell divine. Then, we'll lie on the massage tables for a full body massage and a facial. After that, one of us will soak our feet to prepare for a pedicure while getting our fingernails trimmed and painted, and the other will be getting skin worked on by Venia while Flavius washes and preps our hair. Then, we'll have make-up and hair experimentation, and a final decision made for the hair and make-up. Finally, we'll get dressed and see our final looks in the mirror.

By the time we've had our baths and received the most relaxing massages and rejuvenating facial scrubs, the other girls have found their way to Effie's Spa. Johanna passed the message along to Delly, Annie, my mother, and Hazelle, who has brought along Posy. Flavius and Effie had gone for Cinna's other dresses, which were in trunks in Venia's room, and they took them out of the garment bags and hung them on a rack so we can look at them. There are at least thirty gowns and they are all beautiful, stunning, the absolute best designs any of us have ever laid eyes on. While I'm getting my nails done, and Prim is in the bathroom with Venia to have her magic skin cream rubbed on, I give the girls my opinions on the dresses. Cinna was helping me learn to design and make dresses, even though I really did none of the work, I learned some from him. I learned which colors look better on certain skin tones, and how to highlight an outfit with a color that brings out your eyes, and what dress styles look best on certain body types. The women each pick two or three of their top choices from the dresses and try them on. Prim and I help them decide on the final pick. Then, the prep team and Effie help get their nails painted, make-up done, and hair styled.

It is nearly time for the ball to start when we're all dressed and ready. It took Effie and the three stylists over seven hours to get the group of us girls done up, but I have to say, we clean up real good. More of the time was spent on Prim and I than any of the other ladies, but I wouldn't doubt that we'll be the most gorgeous girls at the ball. Mom is dressed in a deep red chiffon dress with one long, flowing sleeve and a silver beaded trim that sparkles down the sleeveless side of the dress. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a low bun, and she has allowed minimal makeup to be applied. She looks beautiful and alive. Hazelle has chosen a dress of similar style and looks a mix between racy and demure. She has her long hair brushed back in soft ringlets, and the navy blue fitted dress has one long sleeve and a one-shoulder neckline, and shows off her lovely figure with a slit to her thigh and a flash of leg. Delly has admitted her dress is a tad poufy, but she feels like a princess wearing it. The dress is a rich pink, with a pleated sweetheart neckline and a bubble skirt that hems just above the knee. Annie had to be coaxed into a flowing strapless floor length dress which has a bow just under the bust line. The coloring of the dress is a unique shading pattern, starting out a very light blue at the top, and darkening to a deep ocean blue when it reaches the bottom. The end result makes it look as though Annie is a mermaid swimming through the ocean. It's stunning. Johanna's dress could have been made for her, with its armor-like bronze metal bodice, and pleated A-line skirt that flares as the hem sweeps the floor. She looks like a mix between a warrior and a princess.

The special dresses Prim and I were not allowed to see until tonight were well worth the wait. Prim's dress is a bright golden yellow, strapless ball gown that falls to right below her knees. The bodice is tiered and ruched, and the bottom is layered and folds in such a way that it looks like flower petals. Her blonde hair has been cut almost up to her shoulders, and Flavius weaved little while and yellow, pearl sized flowers through her curls. She looks like a beautiful, bright yellow flower that blooms in the springtime, which is exactly what Prim is, and I am nearly brought to tears by her innocence and her beauty. My dress is a dark forest green with darker, almost black tones, and shiny gold hues. It is strapless with a gold sequined bust, ruched bodice, pick-up mini ball gown skirt that stops mid-thigh, and sheer chiffon train in the back. Cinna worked magic when he sewed, because this dress fits me so perfectly that even the slightest movement I make causes something in the dress to sparkle and flutter, almost like it will sprout wings at any moment and fly away with me. I playfully spin around, watching the chiffon train dance around my legs in the mirror. My hair has been twisted and clipped in place with shiny gold and diamond jeweled barrettes. I feel closer to Cinna than I have been since his death, and for once I don't feel like I want to cry. Cinna made this dress for me to look beautiful in and to smile and celebrate triumph over the Capitol, and that is exactly what I will do. I smile at my reflection and hope I am strong enough to follow through with what I need to do at the ball tonight.

"Thank you for letting me borrow another dress of yours, Katniss," Annie murmurs quietly to me. She hasn't said much all afternoon, but I did notice her smile more than once. I didn't know if she'd accept the invitation since she's been so awkward around me after I caught her and Peeta together. Sure, she came to visit me at the hospital with Peeta, but she didn't say one word, and I knew she didn't think she belonged there. I hoped inviting her to get ready for the ball today would help clear the air between us. It seemed to have worked. "I don't deserve it after what I did to you, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"I already have," I tell her good-naturedly. "I'm not mad at you, Annie. You're more than welcome for the dress. It looks amazing on you. I'm sure Peeta will have eyes only for you tonight. You've been really good for him. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time." It's true, Peeta is upbeat and smiling all the time, and I know that has to do with Annie.

Surprisingly, Annie jumps up and hugs me, almost like Peeta did last week when I told him I forgave him. Annie's hug is quick and gentle, but not something she does often, so I know she really is relieved to know I don't hate her. How could anyone hate Annie? She's too delicate and kind. Even Johanna has warmed up to her after wanting to rip the girl's head off for moving on so quickly after Finnick's death. Annie still grieves for Finnick though, I can see it in her posture and the fact that she still wears her wedding ring, and in the way that she touches her belly, where her and Finnick's baby is growing, every so often and smiles. She has been through so much, and she deserves to be happy as much as Peeta. It will be good for her baby to have a father-figure in their life, and Peeta will make a great daddy. He'd make a great husband too.

"Thank you," Annie repeats.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Prim starts to chant from the doorway. She has been ready to go for thirty minutes now and is getting really antsy.

Posy copies Prim and claps her hands together, "Let's go! To the party! Let's go! To the party!"

"All right girls, we're almost ready," Hazelle says in a motherly tone. "Posy, do you need to go to the bathroom before we leave?"

"No!" Posy groans, "I already went, Mom!" She looks very cute in a blue and yellow polka dot frock, with matching blue ribbons in her pigtailed hair. She sat very patiently for most of the time while we got ready, and she played with her doll, and watched some TV, and talked with Prim, but she is still only six years old and her patience is long gone. "I want to go. I'm hungry."

We're waiting on Delly to find shoes and jewelry to match her dress, but she is taking a very long time. Johanna is badgering her to just pick something and let's go when she finally tells us to go on without her and she'll meet us downstairs. Dinner will be served in the Grand Dining Hall, which has been formally decorated, and after dinner guests will be invited into the Grand Ballroom, where there will be music and dancing for the rest of the night. We don't leave without Delly though, because she'd never find us with all the guests in the mansion tonight. We want to make an entrance together. So instead, we help her decide what to wear. Annie fastens a silver necklace with a clam shell charm dusted with glitter. Johanna pairs the necklace with long dangly silver earrings which are also dripping with glitter. I choose for her simple silver strapped heels, to balance out on the glitter on top. She concludes we have made her look presentable and we can _finally_ go!

"Yay!" Prim and Posy cheer. We all laugh.

As soon as we leave Effie's Spa, knots begin to churn in my stomach. Playing dress-up is fun, and as promised I was pampered for the day, but all that was a distraction from what tonight really represents. I have to confess to my part in Coin's death, and I have to convince the People of Panem I did it for them. I don't know what to say. What was I thinking? I can't do this. I can't walk in there, knowing someone tried to kill me and is probably planning on finishing me off, and admit I was the reason Coin was murdered. This is suicide. This is absolute craziness.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs, and turn the corner towards the Grand Dining Hall, I stop dead in my tracks. My nerves are calmed when I catch sight of him; dark hair combed back, black suit, black tie, and smoldering gray eyes. How can he make me feel more sure of myself with just a look? I smile when he checks me out, and he starts walking towards me. We meet in the middle, drawn to each other like magnets, and have our first very public kiss without thinking of the consequences. The hush that falls over the crowd of people around us is no coincidence, and the whispers that start soon after are more than likely all about me and Gale. He pays them no mind as he presses another kiss to my temple and whispers in my ear, "You look so beautiful it hurts." I smile up at him and take his hand before continuing towards the Dining Hall. Gale sheds a compliment for his mother and mine, and to his sister and Prim. We join up with Rory, Vick, Peeta, Haymitch, and Beetee before finding a table where all of us can eat together.

Rory makes an effort to get a spot next to Prim, and I notice him puff out his chest a bit before noting, "You look very pretty tonight, Prim."

"Thank you," Prim replies politely, cheeks turning a rosy pink color. "You look very nice too." Could Rory have a little crush on Prim? Maybe that's why Gale said there was probably a boy thinking about her. Did Rory say something to him? Either way, Prim is definitely going to get that dance she wanted tonight from a cute boy, and his name is Rory Hawthorne.

I nudge Gale and tip my head towards Prim and Rory. Gale nods and smiles knowingly. "Aw," I coo quietly, only for him to hear, "How cute."

Dinner is served not a moment too soon, as our whole table has been complaining of hunger since we arrived. After dinner, we are quickly transferred from the Grand Dining Hall to the Grand Ballroom, where the same announcer from last Saturday's execution is making a celebratory speech. It seems they have chosen not to mention Coin's shocking murder in an attempt to keep the mood light and positive. It is, however, mentioned that I am making a swift recovery from my gunshot wound I received last weekend, and everyone erupts in a fit of applause and joyful cries. A warm feeling spreads through me, one I'm starting to recognize as hope. If I can just keep the People on my side until the end of the night when I plan on revealing the truth of Coin's death, then all of this could end well. It's asking for a lot, but I'm just as bad as Snow and Coin if I don't confess. I don't want to be like them. I won't.

There is a live band on stage that starts to play after the speech, and no one takes their time in hopping on the dance floor to move and sway their bodies to the beat. These people have been waiting to celebrate and let loose, and they deserve to have a good time. That's partially why I didn't interrupt the celebratory speech to make my announcement then. I can't ruin the ball two weeks in a row. Prim grabs my hands and drags me to the dance floor with her, where she, Posy and I do silly dance moves and motion for the others to join us. Finally, Vick, Rory, Gale, Johanna, Peeta, Annie, and Delly are dancing with us, and we're all laughing and having a great time.

At some point, I lose track of Johanna. She's nowhere to be seen, and I'm really suspicious. Paylor told me to enjoy myself, but not to let my guard down. I haven't been at a public event since getting shot, and I need to keep thinking as though someone could be planning to take me out at any moment. I can't imagine Johanna is hiding in the shadows somewhere waiting to leap out and attack me, but her soldier could be. I've been looking all night, and I haven't seen him either. I've thought about telling Gale, but I want to protect Johanna for as long as I can. Part of me still holds strongly to the disbelief that she could have had anything to do with me getting shot. Am I being stupid? I just don't know. After Johanna has been absent for almost an hour, I decide to go and find her.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back," I inform Gale and Prim, and whoever else heard me over the loud music.

I wander through the crowded room, waving hello and shaking hands of those who call out to me. I don't see Johanna anywhere in the room. I squeeze through the crowd to the door and duck out to the hallway where I make my way to the bathrooms. Johanna isn't in there either, but when I leave the bathroom I see her at the end of the hallway with a man dressed in a black suit. He could be anybody since I can't make out his features from this distance, but I'm fairly certain it's the soldier from yesterday. I don't want her to see me when she's with him, so I duck back into the ballroom and decide it's time to tell Gale.

"Gale," I say when I reach his side, "I need to talk to you." He must hear the urgency in my tone, because he immediately follows me to a quieter corner of the room. "I should have told you sooner, but yesterday I saw Johanna with a soldier from Thirteen, and I think he might have something to do with what happened to me last weekend. I just don't understand why Johanna wouldn't have told me about him. We're friends. At least, I thought we were…"

Gale must see the betrayed look in my eyes, but he is disappointed I didn't tell him sooner. "You can't keep things like this from me, Catnip. You could get hurt. I can't watch you get shot again. What does he look like?" I try and describe him the best I can, but he didn't have any distinctive features about him. "You need to find Paylor and tell her so she can inform her guards to be on the lookout for this guy."

I follow his advice and update Paylor once I scout her out of the crowd. She suggests I head to the stage to make my announcement, and she will have her guards watch closely for any signs of a threat to me. I ask Gale to watch out for me from a closer distance, and tell Haymitch to watch my mom and Prim for me. He questions me but I tell him to just do it, and he agrees. Then I take a few deep breaths before striding over to the stage. I whisper in the ear of the lead band member that after they finish this song I'm going to need the microphone for a few minutes, and he nods his head. The song wraps up, and I'm given the microphone and a spotlight. The crowd claps for me before falling silent, waiting and wondering what I might have to say to them.

"Hi everyone," I say meekly into the microphone. I clear my throat and scold myself. I need to speak up. No one is going to listen to me if I sound scared as a field mouse. "I want to thank you all for your support and for waiting for me to get well for this celebration." They give me another round of applause. "I know that things have been very hectic and crazy around here since last week's execution, and even before that. This country has been in chaos for months, and this celebration is much needed and well deserved. I have heard rumors that I am a considered candidate for Presidency of Panem. Wow, I don't know what to say. I am honored that you all have so much faith and trust in me…" Another shaky breath, "And that is why I have something to confess to you tonight." I pause, assessing the reaction of the crowd. They don't know what to expect, but I'm certain they're not expecting what I'm about to say. I find I can't say the words 'I killed Coin' just yet, so I start with the reason why. "After the explosion that nearly killed my sister last month, and killed many innocent children from the Capitol, my hatred for Snow was multiplied tenfold. How could anyone be so cruel? In the week that followed, leading up to his execution, I discovered that Snow wasn't behind all that I was convinced he was. It wasn't Snow who dropped the bomb on those children, and it wasn't Snow who proposed yet another Hunger Games, or proposed the extermination of all Capitol citizens of Panem for being traitors, it was Alma Coin." People begin to whisper and talk, but they quiet down when I speak again, "I was tricked and so were all of you into thinking that Coin was a brave leader who would rebuild our country after its tremendous casualty and loss. She wasn't who we thought she was. She was a selfish, bitter woman, who was seeking revenge and power. She wouldn't have helped Panem to change, she would have kept the ignorant cruelty going for years to come. She may even have come up with worse punishments than the Hunger Games. I couldn't let that happen." At that last sentence, the People finally realize what I'm saying to them.

I can hear their murmurs, "Did she do it?" "She killed Coin!" "But how could she have killed Coin when I watched her shoot Snow?" "Did Coin really kill those Capitol children?" "I can't believe it! The Mockingjay!" "How do we know she's telling the truth?"

"Please," I talk over them, "I know what you must be thinking, and I don't blame you. I did plan Coin's death, and I know that makes me look guilty, but I promise I didn't kill her in cold blood. I was thinking of Panem when I made the decision. I couldn't continue to watch this country suffer, and that was all our future would have held with Coin as our leader. I researched this country's history, before this was Panem, when it was called the United States of America. Their government was a democracy, where the people of the country had a say in the laws and decisions their nation made. Coin tried to hide this information, she didn't want you all to know you could have a say. We're rebuilding our country, so why not rebuild our government system? This government has failed! It is time for a change, a better change. I know we can do it. You should all think about what you want for your future, and your children's futures. Wouldn't you do anything to protect them? Don't you want to live in a country where everyone has the opportunity to get married and have a family, and not worry about their children being ripped away from them to battle to their deaths? Don't you want to see what it'd be like to go to bed every night with a full belly, and have no one starving for food? Don't you want to see what we can do if we work together, instead of letting one power-hungry person have all the command and control over the country? I don't care if you have to lock me up, or kill me for what I did to Coin, just listen to my words and think about this country's future! Now is our chance to-"

I am cut off by a cry from the crowd, louder than all the rest, "_**Bitch!**_" The crowd parts at the center, and one person moves forward.

"He has a gun!" Someone cries out in horror. A few women scream. Everyone scrambles to distance themselves from the rogue gun man.

"Katniss!" Gale rushes onstage and leaps in front of me, pushing me safely behind his back. "Is that him?"

I peer around his back, but can't seem to find the man with the gun. "Where did he go?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I am grabbed by a fistful of my hair and yanked backward. I try to grab Gale's arm, but he's out of my reach. I open my mouth to scream, but it is covered by a rough, calloused hand. The cold barrel of a gun is pressed to the underside of my neck.

"Scream, and I'll blow your face away," the man growls into my ear.

"_**KATNISS!**_" I recognize Prim's voice shouting for me over the roar of the crowded room. Gale hears her too, and spins around to the empty space where I was standing before. He finds me quickly, being dragged away from him and towards the door leading to backstage. My kidnapper hastens his pace, pulling me off my feet and running the last few feet to the door. He pushes it open and pulls me through, slamming it shut behind us and bracing it with his back to the door frame. He aims the gun at my face, and I get the chance to really look at him. It is the soldier from Thirteen I saw Johanna with yesterday. I knew it.

"You should have died last weekend," He says coldly, eyes menacing. He ignores the pounding on the door behind him. "Did you really think you could kill her and step into her place so easily? After all she did for you? After all she was going to do for Panem?"

"You're delusional!" I spit at him. "Coin did nothing but use me."

"_Shut up!_" He screams, his face contorted in anger. "You don't say her name, bitch! You don't say anything about her!"

Suddenly, he's flown forward by the force of the door behind him being thrown open, and he crashes into me, knocking us both to the cold concrete floor of the backstage area. He lost his gun in the fall, and in the process of scrambling for it, he changes his mind and climbs on top of me instead, his knees digging into my ribs as he latches his hands around my throat and starts to squeeze. His face is hovering over mine, and he looks so determined to crush my windpipe I think he may succeed. Black dots appear in my line of vision, and my ears start to ring. This is it. I'm dying.

A gun shot rings out, and the pressure on my neck is lessened when the man slumps forward on top of my chest. Gale appears over his shoulder, gun in hand, and pushes the body off me. He helps me to my feet as I gasp and struggle to breathe. I choke and cough and sputter, and have to take short, quick breaths. After a few minutes, I start to feel less lightheaded. Gale supports most of my weight as he helps me back into the ballroom. Johanna has hurried over to the backstage area, and Gale doesn't bother to say anything to her. She pushes past us and cries out in horror at the dead man lying on the floor.

"Noo!" She shrieks, "Mikhail! No!"

"Johanna," I say her name, my voice cracking, "How could you?"

"What did you do?" She demands. She shoves Gale angrily, "What did you do to him?"

"He tried to kill Katniss!" Gale defends himself. "I had to. What were you doing with that guy? Were you planning on killing Katniss too?" Gale's tone is scary threatening.

"He did not," Johanna insists. "Mikhail wouldn't…he likes Katniss. He knew Coin was bad news. He told me…" She stops short. She shakes her head. "He was the one who shot you, wasn't he? I don't believe it." Tears slip from her eyes and she tries to hug me, but Gale blocks her path. "I swear I didn't know, I swear! I would never do that to you, Katniss. I'm on your side, you know that. I trusted him. I was stupid. I was so stupid." She pulls at her short hair, as if to punish herself, and cries silently. "I'm so sorry."

I move past Gale's arms and wrap my arms around Johanna. "I believe you," I tell her. It's hard not to. She never cries. She never apologizes. She's doing both. So I have to believe her. "I wanted to ask you about him, but I didn't want to admit I lost a good friend."

"I should have known what he was up to. He was too quick to agree with me. He was too attentive. He was too perfect." She is definitely angry at herself.

"It's not your fault," I say. I would be blaming myself too, if I were her. I'm not going to tell her that, though. I'm just glad she wasn't working with him.

Prim and mom have made their way through the panicked crowd to us and are asking us what happened. Prim hugs me tightly. She tells me she was so scared when she saw that man drag me away. She heard the gun shot and she thought I was dead.

"Katniss Everdeen is a traitor to this country!" A man's voice can be heard over the speaker system. "Katniss Everdeen should be punished for her crime! She should be executed!" The source of the voice is Captain Theoden. He manages to spit out a few more insults towards me before Paylor's guards take him away. He yells that we are making a big mistake, but no one besides him seems to think so.

I wait for my arrest to come, but it never happens. I am checked out by the doctor and told that I will be just fine. Groups of people, those who stayed behind after the chaotic break in the party, ask how I am and tell me they support me. They stand behind me, even after I plotted against Coin and had her murdered. They liked what I said about changing the failed government and including everyone's opinions. Paylor tells me she is proud of me, that I did a good job, and I should go get some rest since its well past midnight.

"She's right," Gale coaxes, "We should get you to bed."

"I won't be able to sleep," I tell him.

"I'm sure that's not true," Gale returns. "Come on, you don't have to go to sleep right away. Let's just go to your room and…relax." He smiles slyly. I smile back and allow him to lead me out of the ballroom and upstairs.

I'm alive, I can't help but think. I thought for sure I was going to die back there. Not only am I alive, but I'm not in a jail cell somewhere. I have the support of the People of Panem. This is more than I could have hoped for. This is the start of something good. This is the start of a necessary change. This is the start of a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you have a moment, I love to hear from you! Again, this is the second to last chapter, so I hope you liked it! Last chapter will be posted next week.**

**Also, thanks for all your votes on my poll to help choose a title for my new story. The final vote was 6 votes for Starving For Truth, and 8 votes for Waiting For You To Break Down, so that is going to be the story name! And Chapter 1 will be posted on Saturday:) I created a forum for the story, so check it out if you want. I'm going to be having story discussions, and asking for some fan-made characters to join my story, so if you're interested in submitting a character for the story, you can talk about it in the forum or send me a PM. We can also talk about the HG books, and suggest other fanfics to read. Lots of fun stuff:) **

**Here's a link to the forum: forum/Waiting_For_You_To_Break_Down/111816/**


	16. Chapter 15 & A Half

**A/N: This is Chapter 15.5, which is NOT the last chapter! This is just a short chapter that is RATED M FOR MATURE READERS ONLY, for SEXUAL CONTENT. It takes place after the ball. It doesn't affect the rest of the story, I just wanted to include the scene without forcing the Rated T Readers out of the story. Chapter 16, the final chapter, will be posted at the end of the week, and it will be Rated T, not M.**

**WARNING: ONLY THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own the Hunger Games, since Katniss is with Gale:)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[15.5]** Gale had been hinting all night that he was going to take me back to my room and make good on his promise from last weekend. All week he's been patient, knowing my body was physically incapable of any strenuous activity, even one we really wanted to do. Sex was not something on my mind at all, up until last week. Before that, I was too busy with the Hunger Games, and the Rebellion, and trying to figure out my feelings for both Peeta and Gale to worry about sex. Now that I know Gale is the one I was meant to be with, I can't stop thinking about what it's going to be like to _be_ with him, to actually go all the way and do the deed, whatever you want to call it. My wound is still healing, but my medication numbs the pain, and it's past the point of causing internal bleeding, so I should be fine. Besides, _I_ don't want to wait any more. I want to make love to Gale, and I think it's about to happen.

"Did I mention how beautiful you are in that dress?" Gale snakes his hands around my waist from behind and whispers in my ear, "Because you look stunning." He smacks a kiss on my cheek. "And sexy." I turn sideways to look him in the face, and he takes the opportunity to kiss me on the lips.

I smile into his mouth and pull away, returning the compliment, "Well you look pretty sexy yourself, Mr. Hawthorne." I grasp the top of his silk black tie and pull him gently down to my level, "And as handsome as you are with this suit on, I think it's time for you to take it off." I grin cheekily, loosening the tie as I do, and then running my hands down his chest, feeling his muscles through the fabric of his white button-up shirt.

"Oh you do?" Gale tips his head to the side as if considering my suggestion. He slides off his black suit coat and tosses it over the arm of the chair beside the night stand. I smirk and take a seat on the edge of the bed, watching him remove his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt. I start removing the sparkly gold barrettes in my hair and putting them in a pile on the night stand. After Gale finishes the buttons on his shirt, he shakes it off his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. The sight of his smooth bare chest sets my heart beating at a faster pace. Gale must notice my eagerness for him to finish taking off his clothes, because he comments, "I don't know, you look pretty tired. Maybe you should go right to sleep…" He shrugs his broad shoulders.

In response to that, I shoot him a glare, and stand up from the bed, taking three steps towards him. I stare him down while unzipping my dress, and then, before letting it slip off my body to the ground, I turn away and say, "Fine with me." When the dress hits the ground, I return to the bed, throwing myself face first onto my pillow. "Goodnight," I call over my shoulder without looking back to see Gale's reaction.

A moment later, my body bounces up off the bed as Gale's body weight crashes onto the opposite side of the bed. He grabs my shoulders and turns me over to my back. He pins my arms above my head and hovers over me. "I don't think so," He shakes his head with a playful grin. Then, he dips down and kisses the delicate skin on my neck. "You're not going to sleep yet." He sucks on the soft spot between my neck and my collar bone, his tongue hot on my skin. "Unless you think you can sleep through this?"

I shake my head, cheeks tinged pink from his close distance and respond, "Uh-uh."

"Didn't think so," He laughs lightly. He continues to place kisses along my neck and jawline. Then, his lips return to my mouth, his tongue flicking in to taste my own. I kiss him back fiercely, passionately, wanting more of him. I grasp the back of his neck and pull him closer, burying my fingers in his hair. I arch my back off the mattress, pressing my body against Gale's bare chest, the thin lace fabric of my nude colored lingerie sending shivers down my spine.

Without further encouragement, Gale lifts off me so he can loosen his belt and pulls his pants down, kicking them to the floor. He removes his underclothes too, sending them to the floor with his pants. He's not shy or self-conscious to be naked in front of me, though he has nothing to be shy about. He's handsome, his body is tan and toned, and any girl would love to be lying naked in bed with him right now. I feel more confident with Venia's magic skin cream concealing my scars, but I think without that I would be feeling inadequate in comparison to Gale. He has a few scars, but his are easy to overlook. If Gale wasn't staring at me with eyes full of lust and hunger, I would probably be more reluctant to take off my lingerie, but I know he's not being judgmental. He loves me, and that is clear in the gentle way he helps me remove my last article of clothing, and takes in every part of me with his smoky gray eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't in too much pain?" Gale asks, reminded of my injury at the sight of the bandage wrapped around my ribs.

"No, I'm fine," I insist. "It hasn't bothered me all night." Not entirely true, but the main is tolerable. I won't mention it, because then I'm sure Gale will be focusing more on trying not to hurt me than enjoying the moment.

At first, we kiss leisurely, only concentrating on each other's lips. Then, we add in our hands, caressing and exploring the other one's skin. Gale's touch is more soft and sensual than I would have suspected. He's normally so hard and strong-headed, I thought he'd want to be in control of every movement, but I'm glad he's taking things slow. His fingers dance along my chest, cupping my breasts and teasing my nipples lightly. I shudder in pleasure, a small moan slipping from my mouth. I close my eyes and relax into Gale's touch. He slips a hand further down my body and in between my legs. He rubs two fingers in a small circle over my clitoris and eliciting more sighs and moans from me.

Did it feel this good when I was touching him in the shower last week? Oh wow, I never imagined it would only take a few strokes of his hand to make me wet and excited and ready for him to enter me.

Gale takes his fingers away, and I open my eyes, annoyed from the lack of contact. He can't possibly be done with me yet. When I see his him adjusting his body, and dropping his head down between my legs, I take in a sharp breath and hold it. Is he doing what I think he's doing? I don't…._Wow._ When his tongue flicks across my clit, my body jerks forward and I can't stop the loud moan erupting from my throat.

"Ohh my…uh, Gale!" My hands hold his head in place as his tongue flits back and forth across my very sensitive woman parts, and I twist and try to pull him even closer. After can't take it anymore, I cry out for him to stop. I pant, "Your turn, your turn."

Gale crawls up to the top of the bed and collapses next to me, smiling. I smile back, shyly, not sure what to do next. I copy his movements, positioning myself between his legs, and staring down at his erect penis. I was unsure about touching and rubbing his manhood last week, but I'm determined to push aside my inexperience and be as confident as Gale was. I put my mouth to the head of his penis, licking around the tip. Encouraged by Gale's hand on the back of my head, I wet my lips and run my tongue down the length of his member. I grip the bottom half of his dick in my hand and squeeze lightly while I lick up and down the top. I suck lightly on the tip, and alternate tightening and loosening my lips around his penis. His body makes small jerking motions, and his breath is coming out in quick bursts.

"Come here," Gale orders breathily, tugging lightly on a handful of my hair. I meet his lust-filled gaze, and place my hands on his hips, dragging my hands and nails up his chest to his shoulders. I lie flat against him, my breasts pressing into his chest, and his hard member putting a small amount of pressure on the entrance of my vagina. We share a wet kiss. "I want you so bad, Katniss."

His words cause a warm feeling to spread through my lower belly. I rise up on my hips and squat above him, grabbing his penis and holding it in place between my legs. I slowly move myself down onto his manhood, taking it in a little at a time. It hurts a little, but nothing like the pain I was expecting. I guess losing your virginity isn't comparable to a gunshot wound to the chest, in terms of pain. When the entire length of his member is inside of me, I rock back and forth on my hips, getting used to the feeling. It is strange, at first, foreign, but then it starts to get better. Gale bucks beneath me, not too strongly, but a steady, even rhythm. I quicken the pace, sliding up and down on top of him, slamming his dick further into my body than before, and crashing into a spot inside that feels really, really good. I gasp out in pleasure, moaning Gale's name.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Gale breathes into my ear. "I love you, Katniss."

"Mmm," I grunt, "I love you…too. Ah, fuck. It feels so good."

Gale picks me up and lowers me to my back so he's on top, pressing down into me, a completely new sensation. From this angle, he has more control over how fast and how deep he is pushing into me. I wrap my legs around his body and pull him tighter, wanting to be as close to him as I can get. He thrusts into me over and over until both our bodies are writhing in orgasm. I realize this is making love, not having sex, or fucking, or whatever it is most teenagers our age are doing. This isn't for practice, or for the fun, it's to show our love for each other. I know I won't regret this in the morning. In fact, I'm wishing there were some way to make this night last forever.

After cleaning up the wet, sticky mess we made, Gale and I engage in round two, and by the time we've finished, we're both so exhausted we can barely move. Neither of us makes a move to put our clothes back on. We lay together, skin on skin, arms and legs intertwined, and I am perfectly content. I feel as though my body were made to mold into his so well. I fall asleep with my head on Gale's chest, a smile on my lips, and a very full and happy heart. I want to spend every night this way with him, for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. They make me smile:)**


	17. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am FINALLY posting the final chapter of Last Burning Embers!:) -minus the epilogue, of course- Thank you all for being patient (even if you weren't lol!), and I hope this was worth the wait. I was in New Hampshire for vaca. with my parents and just got home, and the resort we were staying at was _supposed_ to have wifi for me to use my laptop, but it wasn't working while we were there! Needless to say, I was very irritated! So anyways, that is the reason this took longer than originally intended. I'll stop babbling now so you can get to the chapter. **

**Let me just say a quick thank you to those who reviewed: Pinklove21, GottaLoveThis, LonelyHippo, literarylesbian37, Ellenka, MorganlovesFriends, Nicole (thanks for that review haha, I agree, don't read the story if you don't like the pairing, that's just kind of common sense haha!), xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx, & KEM!**

**Since this is the last chapter, I want to thank those who favorited this story too, because that really means so much to me, and I'm so glad you enjoyed reading my story enough to add to your faves: AllyStar99, bohobo, Booksnake, cocobeaar, crytearofsilver, Deanerys, Diana-Wolfe-Naturea, Ellenka, Everliss the wolf, **** GottaLoveThis, Hedwigforever, hungergamelovers1316, Isabel711, Kayleeza, KMloveya, literarylesbian37, LonelyHippo, love is only a dream, maximum ride fang1995, Miss'sPeetaMelark1, MorganlovesFriends, Opaque Vision, PurpleAle, ruthieL, simplyamazing, SingingMySong, Skiddadle95, srslyjulia, sureyna, TeamGale, ThePotterTribute, titieli, TruBluz, xxBeautiful Redemptionxx, xXLil'BitOfEveryThangXx**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I don't own the Hunger Games!:)**

* * *

**[16.]** "Hello? Good morning, kind of." _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"I'm knocking, but no one is answering. You guys alive in there?" _Knock. KNOCK!_

"Okay Prim, enough!" I finally grumble from underneath the blankets on my bed. I untangle my body from Gale's and sit up, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It's nearly twelve noon. Gale still hasn't stirred. He must be exhausted. Not wanting to wake him, I call to Prim quietly, "I'll be right out." Then, I quickly pull on some clothes and slip out the door to the hallway.

"Sleep well?" Prim asks, offering me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I accept, "Yeah."

I sip the hot beverage while Prim stands awkwardly a few feet in front of me, avoiding eye contact. I can tell she wants to say something, but I don't know why she's holding back. When she finally meets my gaze, I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Can I ask you something?" Prim finally says.

"Sure," I oblige.

She chews the inside of her cheek nervously. She motions for me to follow her to her and mom's room, which I note is much neater than mine at the moment. Prim takes a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace, and I copy her movements.

Prim turns to me with a small frown, her expression hurt, and she asks, "Why didn't you tell me, about anything?"

It takes me a moment to figure out what she means, but when I do it's obvious why she is upset. I never told her about my plan to kill Coin. I left her out of it, for her safety and mine, but still she doesn't like when I keep secrets from her. "I'm sorry, I couldn't risk anyone overhearing," I begin. "You were in the hospital, and I didn't want to make you worry about me. If I told you I was planning on having Coin killed, what would you have thought of me?"

"I would have thought you were doing what was right," Prim supplies, "Like I do now. You should have seen yourself last night, Katniss. You sounded like a _leader._ You were _strong_ and _brave_ and you admitted what you did and would have accepted any punishment. You have changed I see that. Can't you see that I've changed too? I'm not a little girl anymore. I can handle what happens, and I want to know. I want you to trust that you can confide in me. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I insist, grasping her hand and squeezing reassuringly. "I know you're not a little girl anymore, Prim, but it's still hard for me to stop trying to protect you from all the ugly things in this world. I won't do it anymore. Well, I'll try not to. I couldn't have told you my plan before the execution, but I could have told you after we both got out of the hospital. I should have told you before telling everyone, but there were wires in my room, and I didn't know where it was safe to talk. I promise, from now on, no more secrets between us."

Prim accepts my apology, and walks into my open arms for a hug. "Okay, good. You still have a lot to explain, though. What do you mean 'wires in your room'? Was it that guy who tried to kill you? How did he get in your room?"

"I don't know. There are still a lot of questions I still need answers to. I need to talk to Johanna…" My thoughts drift to where Johanna could be right now. I really should go find her and get this talk over with. I believe she didn't know Mikhail was trying to kill me, but I need the whole story on what happened between her and Mikhail. "I'll let you know when I have it all figured out."

"Was it Gale who shot Coin?" Prim asks abruptly. "It had to have been Gale. When I was in the hospital, you told me you and Gale got in a huge fight and he didn't want to see you again. Obviously that's not what really happened, so you must have been hiding your relationship to make everyone believe he had nothing to do with Coin's murder."

"You're a smart girl, Primrose," I remark. "You are correct."

"I knew it," Prim comments proudly. "I'm just happy you and Gale can finally tell everyone you aren't cousins, which you should probably announce since you were kissing at the ball last night…" She sticks her tongue out and pretends to gag. "That would be kinda gross if you actually were cousins, so people might get the wrong idea."

"Oh, I don't care what they think about that," I say, shrugging off the silly idea that if we actually were cousins we'd be kissing in public.

"You should," Prim reminds me, "After all, those people look up to you, and they want you to lead the country."

"Ugh, stop reminding me," I shudder. "That's too scary to think about. I can't run Panem alone. It's too much for one person. There's too much to fix. There's too much I don't know. I hope I can convince everyone else it would be better to have a council of representatives or something."

"I think right now you could convince everyone to do anything you wanted," Prim says thoughtfully, "And that's kinda scary. No offence, I mean, that's why I think you're doing the right thing by admitting it's too much for you, or any one person. You're not even eighteen yet, and if you become President you'll be making all the decisions on your own. If you refuse the Presidency…then who becomes President? What if they're corrupt like Snow, or like Coin?"

I allow her words to sink in before shaking my head and responding, "That can't happen. I don't want the Presidency, and I don't want someone else to have it. It sounds selfish, but-"

"I know you don't mean it that way," Prim cuts in, completing the sentence for me.

I flash a quick smile at her, "Thanks. I told everybody last night how I feel about Panem's future. I just hope they listened, and they will consider standing up for themselves and voicing their opinion. I think our best option is to create a system where our country's citizens, all of them, are the ones running the country. If they could only realize they have as much power as I do, then they would be demanding it. They would have rebelled a long time ago."

"See?" Prim gestures to me, smiling proudly. "There you go, sounding like strong and brave Leader Katniss again. Go and gather an audience, you're on a roll right now. Come on," She stands up, "I'll come with you." She starts towards the door.

I can't help but laugh, "Prim," I giggle again, "You're so silly, Little Duck. I'm not going to start yelling from the rooftops. If I'm going anywhere, it's to find Johanna, because I need to see how she's doing."

Prim seems disappointed, but only for a moment. "And to ask her about that man who Gale shot?" How does she know everything? I nod. Prim brightens up and smiles, "Okay, but you better tell me all about it later. You promised!"

"I know, I will. Thanks for forgiving me," I say. "You do forgive me, right?"

"Yes," Prim laughs, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight.

"All right, I'll see you later then." I return her hug, and then head to Johanna's room. I think about checking in my room to see if Gale's woken up yet, but I don't. If he's still asleep then his body must need it.

I was right in thinking Johanna would be in her room, although it takes some coaxing to get her to answer the door. When she does, she is still in pajamas, and her eyes are puffy and red from crying. She allows me to enter the room, and as soon as she closes the door behind us, she returns to her bed, pulling the blankets to her chin and facing the wall.

Before I can say anything, Johanna informs me in a quiet voice, "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not crying about Mikhail. Not _just_ Mikhail, I mean. I only wanted to feel something again. I didn't even feel alive anymore. I should've known it wouldn't last. Snow is dead, and I'm still losing people I love."

I sit down next to her and sigh. I don't know what to say. Mikhail wanted to kill me, but Johanna loved him. She didn't know his alliance to Coin and to Theoden though, and that wasn't her fault. I can't be mad at her for that, and I'm not, but I can't say I know _exactly _how she's feeling either since neither Peeta nor Gale are dead. "I know what it's like to feel numb inside. It sucks, and sometimes your emotions get confused when you are so empty inside and then you find something or someone that makes you happy again. You think that's more than it is, but after you're not feeling so low you'll realize it wasn't what you thought."

"How would you know?" Johanna snaps at me.

I am surprised, but I answer, "Because, I _couldn't_ be with Gale and was _forced_ to be with Peeta, and in the end I didn't know which one of them I loved. I wasn't allowed to sort out my own feelings, and when I finally did I realized it was Gale I loved all along. When I was in the Games with Peeta, I thought what we had was love, but I think it was really only survival. I was going through the motions with Peeta because I didn't have Gale, and I was empty inside. I _do_ know how that feels."

"Tell me how it feels when they're all dead," Johanna says bitterly. "Actually, don't tell me, I know how that feels already."

"Johanna, I know you loved Finnick, and I understand you miss him. I miss him too. He was my friend too. He shouldn't have died the way he did, but he died fighting for what he believed in, and…Mikhail was fighting for the exact opposite." Johanna turns over and glares at me, eyes dark and angry. I hurry my words and get to the point, "But you didn't know, I know that. And what I'm trying to say is that you were tricked, just like I was in the Hunger Games. Mikhail knew exactly what he was doing, he had it all planned out, and your feelings were all part of the plan. It's not your fault, and you shouldn't blame yourself. It doesn't make the pain go away, but it will, and when it does you'll see clearly that you never really loved Mikhail."

For a moment, I'm afraid Johanna is going to scream and hit me, but instead she starts to cry on my shoulder. I rub her arm comfortingly, and even though I never thought I'd be in this position with her, I'm glad Johanna isn't trying to shut me out anymore. I couldn't stand to lose her friendship over this, not after what we've been through. I wish she had told me from the start about Mikhail, maybe we would have figured out sooner that he was a spy, but it's too late to dwell on the past. The only problem is, I still don't know how Johanna met Mikhail, and what else she knew about him, and I don't think she's in the mood to talk about him. There's no way I can ask her now.

Johanna sits up, sniffles, wipes her nose on the sleeve of her shirt, and sniffles again. She catches her breath and blinks back a few stray tears. "Sorry," She says. "I know I shouldn't be upset Mikhail is dead. I know he lied to me, and used me, and that he tried to kill you. It's hard to separate the Mikhail I thought I knew from the snake he really was, though. I couldn't believe it was him who shot you, and I wouldn't have believed it was him to tried to kill you last night if I hadn't seen him grab you with my own eyes. I was so stunned, I didn't even move. I had _just_ talked to him a few minutes before that happened. Now that I think about it, he did seem a little weird, but not murderous. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I not see it?"

"It's not your fault," I remind her.

"I feel like it is," Johanna admits. "I feel so stupid. There were so many signs and I missed every single one of them. Like, how we he was randomly sitting at the table I always sit at for breakfast in the morning, and I thought it was coincidental that I'd never talked to him before and he was interested in talking to me. Now I realize it was the morning after you and I talked all afternoon in the library about the History book and the plan to take out Coin. I'm sure Coin must have found out we were talking, and sent him to find out how close we were. Once he knew we were friends he tried to get even closer to me. He wanted to keep our relationship a secret, and now I know why, but I agreed with him to hide it. I don't even know why I didn't tell you about him. After Coin was killed at Snow's execution, Mikhail did seem pretty shook up and he told me how upset he was she was dead, but I assumed it was because he's from Thirteen and she was their leader. He kept asking how you were doing, and saying that he hoped you would be better soon." She shook her head. "Let me just say he was a damn good liar. I believed every word. Even up until last night when he told me he loved me." She adds quieter, "That was after I said it first."

"I'm sorry, Johanna," I say after she's finished. I didn't think she would tell me about Mikhail, and it's obvious it hurts her to tell me what she did, but she seems relieved to finally be able to talk about it with me. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess," Johanna shrugs in an unsure fashion.

"Do you think Mikhail knew our plan to kill Coin? It seems like he would have told her if he really thought we were trying to murder his beloved President-to-be. Do you think he was trying to kill me before we killed her and didn't make it in time?"

"He definitely didn't know our plan. He might have had a feeling we were up to something, but he didn't know. He would have told Coin, and we'd all be dead right now. He must have realized at the last minute, the day of the execution, and that's why his shot didn't kill you. Then he stayed close to me to ensure he'd have another chance at ending your life." Johanna has been thinking about this, I can tell. I've been thinking about it too, and what she says seems to ring true. It's the only explanation. Coin hated me, and Mikhail was completely on Coin's side. He would have done whatever it took to kill me, and he almost succeeded twice.

"That makes sense. Thanks for talking to me about it. I know it's hard for you."

I stay with Johanna for a while longer, and try to persuade her out of her room, but she refuses. I need to answer my belly's grumbly calls with some food, so I go to the dining hall in hopes of scavenging up something for a late lunch. Thankfully, there is still food laid out on the buffet table, and I gobble up a sandwich faster than I have in a long while. Afterwards, I wander back towards my bedroom to find Gale, but am stopped by the male and female soldiers who generally accompany Paylor and whisked away to an important assembly in the private meeting chambers upstairs in Snow's old wing of the mansion. I am immediately uneasy, but follow them anyways. What choice do I have? What if Paylor was wrong and this meeting is to discuss my sentencing? Well if it is, I will walk in there with my head held high and accept what is coming to me because I stand by what I did.

The meeting chamber is in the shape of a circle, with a domed skylight of gold-colored glass which bathes the room in golden light from the afternoon sun. The only furniture in the room is around fifty high-backed marble chairs, forming a circle around the outer rim of the room and facing in towards the center. Dividing the chairs from the center is an elegant golden fence that is knee-high and forms a nearly complete circle, only opening in one small section, big enough for a person to get to the middle of the room to address those in the seats. The inner circle, formed by the fence, isn't too large; actually, it's kind of close and intimate to the audience.

It's too intimate for me, and I'm wondering if I was wrong in thinking the center of this room was made for someone to speak to those in the seats. Maybe it's the other way around, and the ones in the seats are interrogating the one in the center. The reason I'm thinking that is because **I** am the one being called to the center, and every single chair in the room is occupied with someone important from Panem. I am feeling like all of them are scrutinizing my every movement, and now I'm really nervous. There are mayors of the Districts here, those who lived through the Rebellion, Captains of the soldiers like Paylor and leaders of the Rebellion like Gale, the remaining Victors of the Hunger Games, and more whom I don't know. All eyes are on me, and I don't even know why I'm here.

"Katniss Everdeen," The Mayor of District Three, a stout middle-aged man, addresses while studying me over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yes?"

"I'll assume you've figured out why we're here, but in case you haven't, we are here to discuss what was said at last night's ball." He states. "You confess that you plotted and carried out the execution of both Coriolanus Snow and Alma Coin?"

"Yes," I confirm. Well, all I can think now is that there is no going back anymore.

"And how, exactly, did you do that _alone?_" The female Mayor of District Five cuts in on D3's questioning. "We all watched you aim your single arrow at Snow and kill him. How did you kill Coin too when that arrow came from another direction, and killed her first? I find it hard to believe that was just a trick of the eye."

"Well, I…" I hesitate.

"You had help, didn't you, Ms. Everdeen?" Mayor of District Three asks, seeming kind. "It's all right, we're here to talk."

"No, I…"

"Who was it?" Mayor of District Five urges impatiently. A few others pester me to spill the names of my partner or partners. I remain tight-lipped.

"It was me." Gale stands up and slowly walks over to the center of the circle to stand beside me. I can't believe he just said that. I can't believe he's doing this. He wasn't supposed to say anything.

"I helped her too." Johanna adds, rising from her seat and standing tall, chin held high, proud of what she did.

"And I," Beetee declares loud and clearly.

I am shocked, really. We had all gone over the plan, and the plan was for me to take the fall, not any of them. I feel defeated. I feel like I let them all down. If Gale, and Johanna, and Beetee are arrested and punished for executing Coin, then it will be all my fault. It was my idea, and it was my insisting that we went through with the plan. Without me, Gale would not have done what he did, neither would Beetee or Johanna. The thought may have entered their minds, but only for a split second. Coin's death is because of me. I am the mastermind behind her killing, and I can only hope that the people in this room will punish me and me alone.

"I stand with the Mockingjay," proclaims Haymitch. He also stands in front of his chair, nodding his head to me loyally.

"So do I," says Peeta.

Slowly, more people rise from their seats and claim their part in the death of Coin. Paylor, Annie, Enobaria, Cressida, Pollux, Plutarch, Paylor's two guards, and even Hanna, the soldier from Thirteen I was convinced had been sent to spy on me for Coin. I am surprised by their actions, and appalled that so many would stand with me and admit they did something that none of them did. What's going on here? Did they all talk this over before the meeting? Or did this happen by chance? Do I really have the support of all of these people?

Mayor of District Two pulls me out of my stupor by noting dryly, "I highly doubt you all played a part in this scheme. It doesn't take nearly twenty people to kill a single woman, even if she was one in high authority. I must say, I am impressed, Ms. Everdeen. You have made it impossible for us to determine who actually made the kill shot."

"As I said previously," Mayor of District Three shoots Mayor of Two a disapproving look, "We are _not_ here to dole out a punishment. We are here to determine what happened, so that we can move forward from this. Panem is, at the moment, without a leader. Countries fall without some sort of stability. We cannot allow that to happen. We must regroup and reassess our options. We need to make a decision and start putting back the pieces to this society."

"Absolutely," Paylor agrees, "And Katniss Everdeen has the vote of the people of Panem. They want **her** to be their leader. Weren't you there last night? Didn't you see her speak to them? Did you see their reaction? Before she was attacked for the second time in the past week, I mean. They were hypnotized by her. Every eye in the room was on Katniss, and they all loved what she had to say. There has been a buzz in the city that is only going to keep growing. Change is coming."

"And did none of them hear the part where she said she had the previous President murdered, only for her to take over that position?" Mayor of District Two asks incredulously, banging his fist on the top of the golden fence to get the room's undivided attention. "How can we trust this young lady when she has no understanding of ruling a country? Her actions were that of a child, and that is what she is! She saw something going a way she didn't approve of, and she took matters into her own hands. It doesn't matter that the People want her, she is a reckless, selfish, stupid little girl!"

"Now, now, Reginald," Plutarch soothes, "Let's not get carried away. We must remember that Alma Coin rose to the throne of Presidency in a very non-conventional way. If anyone had the President murdered to take over their position, it was Coin herself. Katniss had no idea she was a candidate for Presidency, did you Katniss?" I shake my head 'no'. "See? She merely did what she thought was right for the country, our country. What happened after Coin was…removed from the picture was out of Katniss' control. She was in the hospital, anyhow, not demanding that she take Coin's place and march straight into the President's spot. Why don't we give Katniss a chance to stand up for herself?"

"Fine," Reginald acquiesces. "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Thank you," I begin. "I want to say first that I know what I did was wrong, and maybe there could have been another solution to keeping Coin from the Presidency, but with that being said, I do not regret my decision. I think I would do it again, if given the chance. I did what I did to protect Panem. I did not do it for _me_. Alma Coin would have destroyed this country. She wanted total power, total control, just as Snow had. I know I can't be the only one who saw that. She proclaimed herself President and took over without so much as a debate or an election. In one month of leadership, she had already decided that in order to prove a point the whole population of the Capitol should be exterminated for what she called being a traitor to the country. It was either that or hold another Hunger Game, this time with Capitol children." From the look on many of their faces, I can see that most in the room did not know this information. They knew about the Hunger Game, but they didn't know Coin's first suggestion. This pushes me forward and gives me inspiration to continue, "She would have had thousands of people killed just because she wanted to. That was only from one month of power. What could she have done after three months or a year? What would she have done? I know in my heart that her intentions were not for the People."

"It is true," Hanna speaks up. "Coin was the leader of Thirteen, my district, and my home. She ran Thirteen like she was building an army, and that's exactly what she did do. She built an army while she plotted to overtake the Capitol. At first, I was hopeful that we could win the Rebellion, so that we would return to our home and not live underground and hiding. I thought Coin would be content with freedom, but the closer we got, the more she changed. She started fighting dirty, using methods that Snow used, and I could see that she wasn't bothered by it. In fact, I think she liked it. I think in her mind she thought she was doing the right thing. I mean, it was like anybody in her way was wrong, and only she was right. She didn't care if they were innocent people's lives; they were all disposable to her. She would have done the same as President that she did as Rebel Leader. I don't think she could separate victory from war. It would have always been war to Coin." The picture Hanna paints of Coin is perfect. "Katniss is right that the only way to keep Coin from Presidency was to kill her. She wouldn't have accepted being beat out for the President's spot. She had claim, and it would be hers or nobody's. She would have taken down the whole country with her just to get her way. That's why she wanted to kill Katniss. That was her next plan. I know because she wanted me to help her." Hanna shoots me an apologetic smile, and adds, "I wouldn't have, though."

"That's all very nice and everything, but discrediting Coin doesn't change my opinion of Ms. Everdeen," Reginald says sourly. "She is still too young and naïve to be President."

"I admit that I don't have all the answers to our problems, and I am only seventeen years old so I don't know how to run a country. That doesn't mean I don't know anything, though," I say straight to Reginald. "I come from the poorest District in Panem, so I know what it's like to have nothing to live for. I know what it's like to go to bed nearly every night hungry, and to wake up not knowing what the day will bring or if my mom or little sister will have enough to eat. I've seen suffering every day since I was a little girl. That is why I know that all it takes to make a person happy is to give them a place where they can be safe and secure with their family. They don't need fancy parties or ridiculous amounts of food, or even a so-called 'Game' to entertain them. They only need the opportunity to improve their lifestyles. They need enough food to feed themselves and their families, and a roof over their heads, and an equal chance as the next person to decide what kind of country they want to live in."

"And how are you going to give them that?" Reginald narrows his eyes in thought. His expression is softer than it was before, though, and I think I may be making progress.

"Here's the thing, I don't want the Presidency. What I want to propose is something entirely different." I say slowly, hoping I can persuade those in this room to really listen and contemplate this before coming to a decision. "I think it's time to rethink our government. The past seventy-five years, we've been conditioned to accept that this is how our lives are and will be, and there is nothing we can do about it, but look! Look what we've done! We _did_ do something about it. Snow is gone, and there will never be another Hunger Games again. But the only way to ensure that something equally as disturbing doesn't happen again is to get rid of the Presidency completely. No one person is fit to rule this country. Not alone, at least."

"Yes," Paylor steps into the center of the circle to help me out, "That's correct. No one person **should** be held responsible for the fate of the country. We have been talking, and Katniss has some really great ideas. You shouldn't doubt her because of her age. She wouldn't be where she is today if she weren't a brave, smart, and compassionate young lady. Katniss proposes that in place of one President, we should instill Representatives of each District, so that every District has a voice. When decisions are being made, the People will have the opportunity to sit in on the discussion and give their opinion. We are all living together in this country and we should all have an equal say. That reminds me, another suggestion of Katniss is that we tear down the borders between Districts and allow our citizens to travel and live where they choose. I agree. Different Districts offer a variety of opportunities, and if we want the People of Panem to be happy then they need more opportunities to make a better lifestyle. There will not be any favoritism of one District over another, like in the past."

"Excuse me, Beatrice, I don't mean to interrupt," Plutarch clears his throat, "We really should be filming this. I propose a fifteen minute recess so I can get a camera crew together, and then we'll start back up where we left off. I like where you're going, both of you, this is excellent." Plutarch is beside himself in delight. "Write down your next point so you don't forget."

"I won't forget," Paylor replies with a smirk, seeming embarrassed by the informal use of her first name. I never knew it before now. It doesn't really suit her. "I am fine with a recess. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

There are no objections, so we are allowed a fifteen minute break, which I spend chastising Gale for speaking up when he should have stayed quiet and then thanking all my friends and comrades for standing up for me. The cameras are set-up in various parts of the room and we are all given microphones to clip on our shirt collars. I ask if I can sit down, like everyone else, but am denied. It figures. At least Paylor has remained by my side as we resume our debate with the cameras rolling. Paylor continues where she left off, speaking of a new equality in the Districts. There won't be a Capitol lifestyle anymore, anywhere in Panem. There, in turn, won't be any citizens starving or poor. I talk about how strong our People are and that right now we are closer than ever, and I believe they will come together and help to rebuild our damaged country. It's only fair that in return for their hard-work and loyalty we give them to opportunity to vote on their future. When questioned by Reginald to elaborate on my idea of District Representatives, I am prepared because I have been thinking about this for weeks now. I propose we form something like a 'Leader Circle' of District Representatives, which would be made up of twenty-six Representatives, two from each District. The People will vote on their Representatives too. Then, when rules are being made, or decisions that will affect the whole country, its citizens will be the ones with the final say. If there are problems within one District, the People will have their Representatives to turn to, and if they can't fix the problem alone, the Leader Circle will come together to create a solution.

After explaining our main points, such as how People can nominate a Representative, and how votes will be counted, and then how we will prioritize what problems to fix first, like what is most important to rebuild, we start talking about the finer details. We all agree that building memorials for those lost in the Rebellion, and the children lost in the Hunger Games is very high up on the list, after rebuilding hospitals and schools. We all agree that removing the District borers will be a benefit to the country. The current District Mayors show some concern, and are understandably nervous about the sudden changes, but they concede that the old government system has failed and we will be moving forward with a new government. Nominations will start tomorrow, and will be accepted for two days, and then after that there will be debates and interviews, followed by Representative Election Day in one month's time. The meeting ends on a high, optimistic note, and I can't help but feel like today was a major accomplishment. Not only has the Coin issue been settled, but my idea has been considered and approved by all major parties of Panem. Things really are looking up. It's almost too good to be true.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"So what do you think?" Gale asks, gray eyes trained on me, awaiting an answer.

"Hmm?" I blink a few times, focusing in on him. "What did you say?" I have been distracted all day. It's one of those days where the events have been so unbelievable, I think I must be dreaming. There have been quite a few of those days the past few months. Today is a good one though.

"Nah, you're right, it's too late," Gale waves off my request to repeat himself. "Forget it. We'll do it another time."

Now I'm intrigued. "No," I insist, "What is it? Why is it too late?"

"I asked if it was too late to come for a walk with me," Gale finally says. "I know you're tired, though, and I'm tired too. It's really okay if you don't want to."

For some reason, Gale seems nervous an unsure of himself. I could be misreading him, but I'm usually pretty good at judging his feelings. Then again, this past week has been so unreal and hectic he could just be out of his element. At the nominations, Gale and I were both nominated as Representatives and therefore will be participating in different interviews and debates for the next month. Today though, we have returned home, to District Twelve, at long last. Both Gale and I have discussed that even though the borders are going to be gone soon, we'd like to live in District Twelve. It is where we were born, and even though we had poor childhoods, and the Seam is filled with sad memories, there are happy times too, and it's where we feel the most free. It is bittersweet being back, but I am comforted with Gale by my side. We have temporarily moved in together at my old house in Victor's Village. There is still much to clean-up and rebuild in the District. This is only just the beginning.

"I want to," I reply, hoping his destination is the one I have in mind. "I'm not too tired, honest. We haven't been back here in so long. I wouldn't mind taking a look around."

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Gale agrees. He excuses himself to the bedroom we'll be sharing to grab his jacket, and then we set off in the direction of the woods.

When Gale and I have reached our old special spot deep in the woods outside of District Twelve, a familiar sense of freedom and safety flow through me, and a smile is instantly brought to my lips. I almost feel like that sixteen year old girl who didn't volunteer for her little sister at the Reaping yet, and was content with living blissfully ignorant from the sad truth of the world around. I feel a thousand years older and wiser than I was then. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders in a way, even though I have more responsibilities than ever now. I think this has always been what I was meant to do, and that is why returning to the woods with Gale is such a rewarding feeling. I accomplished what I set out to do, and I am finally home again.

"It's getting pretty cool out here," Gale notes. "Take my jacket." He slips his coat over my shoulders and I breathe in his scent. He watches me as I take in our surroundings, even though the sky is rapidly becoming darker by the minute. Cautiously, he questions, "So, are you happy now, Catnip?"

"What do you mean?" I wonder, leaning against a tree trunk and casually looking up at him.

"Well, your plan worked out. No one got thrown in prison or hanged. Actually, quite the opposite since you and I were both nominated as Representatives. You are going to make a great Representative. Now we're back in Twelve, like you wanted, and Prim is here, and your mom, too. My family is home. There is a lot to be happy about," Gale points out.

"Yeah, there is," I decide, "I am happy. I never expected things to turn out this way. I never thought I'd be back here with you again. I'm glad, though. I really am."

"Me too," Gale smiles. He rocks back and forth on his heels, scanning the sky and the twinkling stars that are starting to appear in it. "You've been smiling a lot, too. I don't think I've seen you smile as much in the whole time I've known you as you have the past week. You deserve to be happy, Katniss. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," I assure him. Why is he saying that? Doesn't he know how happy he makes me already?

"I hope I can make you happy every day for the rest of your life. I will always be here for you. Even if you're elected as Representative and I'm not, I'll be by your side supporting you." Gale takes my left hand in his right hand and looks down at me. "I've been in love with you for years, but you've only been mine a few months. You're the only girl I've ever thought about having a family with, the only girl I think could handle me exactly as I am. You were never too afraid to tell me when I'm being a jerk or a bully, and you're the only one who knows me even better than I know myself. I don't want to risk losing you again."

Hearing these words from Gale's mouth is both shocking and sweet. I don't know where it's coming from, but I feel like the luckiest and most special girl in all of Panem. I squeeze his hand and shake my head with a smile. "You don't have to worry about losing me, Gale Hawthorne. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well just in case," Gale says mysteriously, reaching into the pocket of his jacket that I am wearing and pulling something out which he keeps hidden in his hand. "Katniss Everdeen, you're the most beautiful, brave, and determined girl out there, and I love you. There's no one in the world like you." He takes a deep breath, hands shaking as he releases. "I want to know if you'll consider…becoming my wife." He holds out a silver ring, sparkling with a diamond in the center surrounded by four red rubies. It is absolutely beautiful.

I gasp, touching the ring gently with the tips of my fingers. I look up at Gale questioningly, wondering if he really asked me what I think he just asked me. He has a small nervous smile on his lips as he waits patiently for my answer. I nod my head, stepping up on my tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Of course I will," I accept, allowing him to slip the ring onto my finger. "I wouldn't even consider another man. You have always been the one for me. I love you, always and forever."

Gale picks me up and holds me tight, twirling me around. He kisses me, deep and passionately. I feel as though I could burst from my joy. Gale loves me and I love him. We are going to be married. We agree it won't be for another couple of years. We are completely dedicated to rebuilding Panem and the government. Who would have thought a couple of kids from the Seam would be leaders of a New Panem? Not me. I did always have a feeling these two Seam kids might end up together though, in another world where things were different, and we could be free and able to start a family together. Now that we've made that world a possibility and a reality rather than just a dream, nothing could stop us from being together. For the first time, I am looking forward to what the future holds. I can see it now, rising up from the ashes of what Panem once was, the last burning embers of our old lives sparking to ignite the fire that is our future. A long, painful era has ended, and a new one is just beginning.

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: Would love to hear some feedback if you'd be so kind as to leave a review:) Thanks very much for reading! Also, check out my new Hunger Games story, Waiting For You To Break Down, if you'd like to read more by me:) I have truly loved writing this story and I'm really glad you guys have followed along and encouraged me to keep writing and updating for you. **


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I do apologize for the long wait. I was having trouble writing this epilogue, but here it is. I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I think it does the job, and I hope you guys like it:) It's hard to bring something to a close, but it is only an Epilogue, so maybe I'm overthinking it? **

**Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting The Last Burning Embers!**

* * *

**[Epilogue.]**

_Fifteen Years Later…_

Sometimes I think executing Snow was the wrong decision. Not because I've changed my opinion on him or the crimes he committed as President of Panem, but because I think we could have made him suffer a much worse fate if we'd built him a glass prison and forced him to watch Panem prosper without him. The change these people and this country have made in only fifteen years is breathtaking and incredible. I had doubts at the start that my plan to re-write Panem's government would be a success. I was just shy of eighteen then and really, what did I know about running a country? What I did know, though, was what I wanted for my future, and my sister's future, and all the citizens of Panem. I knew we hadn't fought a war for nothing, and that change was something we needed. I knew what I didn't want our future to hold, and it seems that was enough. I inspired the people, and I gave them hope, that made being the Mockingjay worthwhile.

It is still hard to think back on those last years of Snow's reign: the Hunger Games, losing Rue, my relationship with Peeta, the start of the Rebellion, going back into the Hunger Games, losing my fellow comrades and friends, the bomb Gale designed that Coin released on the Capitol children, almost losing Prim, and nearly having history repeat itself when Coin took over Panem. My dreams are haunted still by those who've been lost in the Hunger Games and in the Rebellion. I wake up some nights feeling panicked, like I've been thrown back in time and I'm in the Hunger Games again; it is inescapable. I have Gale though, who is always by side, always there to hold me and to comfort me when I am being ailed by those memories I wish I could forget.

After accepting his proposal when we moved back to District Twelve, Gale became a different man. He became kinder, always wore a smile, lost the tension and the anger he so often carried around with him before. I had thought the fight would never leave him, but it has. The bomb he helped design which was used to kill innocent children had made him believe he was a monster, but he found a way to forgive himself, much like I found a way to forgive myself for the countless innocent lives that were lost during the Rebellion. In time, we realized we did what we could, and we have tried to make up for the horrible things we caused by preventing anything like that to happen again. Gale does make me happy, every day, just like he promised when he proposed. He makes me believe I am the most beautiful woman in Panem, despite the scars on my body that will never fade, and the only woman for him. It had been a tough choice to make many years ago when I thought I loved Peeta, but I have no doubt in my mind that I made the right choice. Gale is mine and I am his, and we were meant to be.

We did wait to get married until we were in our early twenties. We wanted to ensure our future was set before starting our family. Gale never rushed; he was content to wait until I was ready. Besides, we were very busy after winning the votes of the people and both becoming Representatives of District Twelve. We had much work to do to clean up the District and rebuild the town. We make a good team as Representatives as well as husband and wife, for we've been re-elected three times each now. I have recently stepped down from my spot as Representative this term, though, but Gale will continue on representing the people of District Twelve for as long as they want him.

I have my hands full at home right now, with three young children and another on the way. I smile down happily at my swelling belly. I wasn't sure I ever wanted kids when Gale and I first married, but he convinced me I would make a great mother. After our first, Meadow Rue, was born I was elated. I never knew I could love something so small so very much. I never knew how good it would feel to be needed. Meadow, who is eight now, is so beautiful I still want to cry sometimes when I look at her. Our second child, Boggs, is five now, and the spitting image of his father. Our youngest is three, and her name is Madge, after the dear friend I lost many years ago. The little one still growing in my belly is expected to make his or her debut sometime in the next month. I have a feeling it will be a boy, but we'll have to wait and see.

In the fifteen years that Panem has been free of the Hunger Games, the People of Panem have made up for lost time. When the threat of the Hunger Games was looming over the country, no couple _wanted_ a big family, because they risked their children falling victim to the Game. I never wanted children, because I thought it cruel to bring a child into a world where they could be ripped away from you at any moment. Now that there is no such thing as a Hunger Game, nor will there ever be another of its kind, children are prospering. Most couples have three, four, even five or six children. Even some people who's children had long been grown started over with a new baby, planning on doing it right this time around.

"Katniss, they're here," Gale calls from the front door of our home.

Today, we are having a picnic at the meadow, since it's a beautiful summer day. I finish packing the basket of food on the counter and carry it with me to join my family outside. Gale is waiting with the kids, and Mom, Prim and Rory, who join us every Sunday for family dinner. Prim and Rory are married. I guess us Everdeen girls can't stay away from the Hawthorne men. If we'd had another sister, I bet she would have ended up marrying Vick.

"So, Prim, what is the big news?" I prompt after we've reached our destination, and the kids have run off to play tag.

"Well…" Prim smiles anxiously, "We're having a baby!" Rory smiles at her fondly and puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side and pecking her forehead lovingly.

Mom gasps, "Congratulations!"

I couldn't be happier for her. All I've ever wanted was for Prim to grow up, to have the future she deserved, and to be happy. She has everything she's ever wanted now. She is a doctor at the hospital here in District Twelve, close to home and her family, just like she wanted. We all knew Rory loved her, even though it took him ten years to ask her to marry him. She gave him an enthusiastic 'yes' and they were married the year after. Now she's going to have a baby, and I know she'll be such a fantastic, loving mother. Maybe it is because I am pregnant and therefore my hormones are crazy, but I can't stop the tears that fall from my eyes. I am just so happy. To think Prim was almost killed in that bomb trying to save Capitol children, but she lived. I know if she hadn't made it that day, if she hadn't survived the explosion, I would be a different person. I don't know that I would be with Gale right now. I don't know that I would even be here. Prim doesn't know how special she is to me.

"I'm so happy for you," I squeak out, "I am just so happy. Congratulations. You guys are going to be great parents." I smile through my tears and Prim smiles back and hugs me tight.

"Thank you," Prim murmurs close to my ear. Her words seem to have a deeper meaning than simply thanking me for my congratulations. "Isn't it wonderful? You'll have your baby, then Annie and Peeta will have theirs, and Rory and I will have ours." She smiles again, her blue eyes lit up with joy.

How could I forget? Peeta and Annie are also expecting a baby this Autumn. When I first found out about Peeta and Annie's relationship, I felt shocked and betrayed, but after realizing I only felt that way out of selfishness, I was happy for Peeta. I know Annie has been good for him, has helped him find himself again, and he's been good for Annie as well. He was there for her and Finnick Jr. when she had nobody else. The baby Annie is pregnant with now will be her and Peeta's second child.

Peeta has been a Representative of District Four since the first Election, same as Gale. He chose to move to District Four with Annie because it was her home, and to him, District Twelve didn't feel like home anymore. We visit with them a few times a year, on holidays or when we are in the District. Things between us have grown into a meaningful friendship. Peeta had said he wanted us to stay friends, and we have. I still care about him and want the best for him. He's a great man with a wonderful heart, and we share a bond that would be very hard to break. We survived the Hunger Games together. We were the star-crossed lovers from District Twelve who sparked the rebellion by attempting suicide with poison berries. We outsmarted the Capitol, and we changed everything. We also suffered much pain and loss, and would never have worked as a couple. I am grateful to have a friend like Peeta Mellark, though.

My other old friend, Johanna Mason, has finally become Representative of District Seven this past Election year. I don't see her as often as I would like, but we write to each other all the time. She lost herself in a depression for a while after the Rebellion, after losing Finnick, and after Mikhail messed with her head and her heart. A few years back, she met a man who made her feel the way she did when Finnick was still alive. She finally fell in love again, and she told me that I was right. What she had felt for Mikhail so long ago wasn't love, it was a desperate attempt to feel alive again. While she still doesn't plan on having any children, she is happy, and I am too. Johanna's life has been hard, but now she has found love and she got the recognition she deserves when she was elected as Representative. Good things can come out of a bad situation, even one that seemed hopeless. Johanna is proof of that.

There are moments where I still feel like poor 16-year old Katniss Everdeen, with no daddy, no money, and no hope. I still remember volunteering for Prim on Reaping Day, and knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same after. What I had thought back then, though, was that I would be dead. I thought Prim and Mom would starve, or Snow would kill them just to spite me. The events that followed the 74th Annual Hunger Games could have gone very differently had I not had the courage to test the boundaries of the Gamemakers. If they had let us eat those berries, and both of us died…what would have happened then? Would there have been a Rebellion? Would Snow still be President? Would the Hunger Games have gone on forever?

Fate stepped in that day and decided to change the future of Panem. That one action, that one tiny ember I held in my hand, started a wildfire of a revolution. The Rebels came out on top, humanity won over, and we all learned that we have that power within us. All of us have a spark inside, and if we let it, it can erupt into a fire so big, burning on perpetually for all to see. We, the people of Panem, started that fire fifteen years ago, and still the eternal flame burns bright. We have changed our futures, and the futures of all of Panem, forever.

One day, when they are old enough, I will tell my children the story of Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, and how she became the Mockingjay. I will tell them about Haymitch and Effie, about Peeta, about Rue. I will tell them about the Hunger Games, even though I dread the moment they learn of something so horrendous. I will tell them about the Rebellion, and about Boggs and Finnick, and Cinna, and all of my fallen comrades whom I think about every day. I will tell them about the corrupt actions of Snow, and Coin, and I will tell them how _they_ lost. I will tell them about our past, so that they can be thankful for the future we gave them, and so they can carry the story with them. My children will tell their children, and their children will tell theirs, so that history will never repeat itself, so they never lose sight of what we fought so hard to gain: Freedom.


End file.
